


I have a dream

by Skayt



Series: I have a dream [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Reality, Character Death, Drama, Dreams and Nightmares, Dreams vs. Reality, F/M, Friendship, M/M, Movie Reference, Suspense, TV Shows Reference
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-18 12:27:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 18
Words: 62,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4706012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skayt/pseuds/Skayt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Incapable de distinguer le rêve et la réalité : Stiles se retrouve contraint de jongler entre une meute de loup-garou que l'on souhaite éradiquer et un tueur en série. Difficile de trouver une solution à ce léger problème quand on doit veiller à la survie des nôtres : Stiles peut en témoigner... d'autant plus que, parfois, y a des ratés.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Un grand merci à LiliEhlm qui s'est lancée dans la correction de cette première partie !  
> Les chapitres seront modifiées au fil des corrections.

Vous est-il déjà arrivé de vous réveiller, un beau matin, après une longue et paisible nuit de sommeil vous ayant permis de récupérer le nombre d'heure de repos qu'il vous manquait ; vous est-il, donc, déjà arrivé de vous poser la plus intéressante des questions : tout ceci est-il bel et bien réel ?

Vous venez d'ouvrir les yeux, vous vous trouvez encore sous votre couette bien chaude et n'avez pas encore osé vous aventurer à l'extérieur de celle-ci car une pensée vous titille. Cette pensée ? Le doute. Dès l'instant où vous avez quitté les bras de Morphée, vous avez eu ce petit doute en tête et impossible de l'en faire sortir : il peut s'agir là d'un souvenir, d'une sortie, d'une annonce ; qu'importe !

Une seule question subsiste encore et toujours. Un seul problème n'a de cesse de vous sauter aux yeux : est-ce véritablement arrivé ou tout ceci n'est-il que le fruit de votre imagination ? Vous n'en savez fichtrement rien et ça vous agace au plus haut point.

Trouver la réponse vous plairait. Énormément, même ! Découvrir le fin mot de l'histoire vous semble pourtant aussi impossible que de faire le trajet New York-Londres à la nage... et en une seule et même apnée, c'est dire. Vous n'avez donc plus le choix : il vous faut rester avec ce terrible doute. Vous voilà condamné à vivre avec, contraint à vous intéresser davantage encore au monde qui vous entoure pour en savoir plus. Peut-être qu'observer les gens vous permettra de mieux comprendre ; vous en doutez mais l'espoir fait vivre, vous dites-vous.

Maintenant : imaginez que ce n'est non pas un simple souvenir qui vous bloque mais toute votre vie. Imaginez, un instant, une seconde, que vous n'êtes pas en train de vous questionner au sujet d'une rencontre faite la veille -avez-vous vraiment vu votre ancien professeur d'anglais?- ou alors avez vous vraiment raté votre réunion de la veille ?

Ce n'est pas simplement ça qui vous inquiète... mais toute votre vie ?

« C'est le monde réel, ici, Stiles... 

\- C'est ce qu'on me dit de l'autre côté, vous savez ? »

Imaginez que vous ne soyez plus capable de distinguer le rêve et la réalité.

Que feriez-vous ?

 

 


	2. Chapitre 01

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le monde A est le monde normal, alternatif (ou réel...)  
> Le monde B est le monde surnaturel, propre à la série.

****-A** **

__[Vendredi 6 juin 2014]_ _

Alors que le soleil se trouvait déjà bien haut dans le ciel et était loin d'être dissimulé par un quelconque nuage, Stiles avait décrété que rester affalé dans le canapé du salon était une idée, si ce n'était merveilleuse, au moins pas trop mauvaise. Il avait tout préparé pour que l'endroit soit le plus confortable possible : la table basse avait été approchée du canapé et, dessus, reposait une bouteille de lait ainsi qu'une boîte de gâteaux au chocolat à moitié vide. Le jeune homme avait aussi fait une razzia sur les oreillers du salon afin de correctement les entasser dans son dos et être parfaitement calé ; Sa jambe droite avait été négligemment posée sur le dossier du canapé, comme s'il s'agissait là de sa place attitrée, tandis que son bras gauche traînait lamentablement dans le vide et que sa main droite jouait, distraitement, avec la télécommande.

Le lycéen s'occupait de tenir compagnie à la télévision du salon afin qu'elle ne se sente pas trop seule et abandonnée. Sitôt réveillé, ce matin-là, il avait décidé de prendre place sur le canapé et de ne pas en bouger sauf absolue nécessitée - __entendez donc par là une invasion d'extra-terrestre_ _ -. Avant d'enfin pouvoir en arriver là, il avait dû faire face à nombre d'imprévus : la moitié de ses vêtements avaient décidé de ne pas le suivre jusqu'à la douche, les escaliers avaient trouvé amusant de changer le nombre de marches 

durant la nuit et d'en ajouter une nouvelle ou même encore le grille-pain qui se rebellait et refusait de griller du pain, justement ! Bref... pouvoir se laisser tomber sur son canapé et y rester pour s'abrutir en bonne et due forme devant des séries était l'accomplissement de sa journée - __à défaut d'être l'accomplissement de toute une vie_ _ -.

Stiles ne quitterait son trône pour rien au monde. Celui-ci était bien trop confortable pour qu'il le cède aussi facilement au premier venu. Bien que le premier venu risquait d'être son père qui, en tant que paternel justement, apprécierait fort peu d'apprendre que son fils avait passé son temps à ne rien faire.

En ce six juin particulièrement ensoleillé, le lycéen qu'était Stiles s'ennuyait déjà profondément alors que les vacances ne faisaient que commencer. Il avait naïvement espéré que ses trois mois de congés lui permettraient de courir à travers tout Beacon Hills en compagnie de son meilleur ami, Scott McCall : grossière erreur ! Son complice de toujours avait été assigné à résidence par sa très chère mère pour tout le mois de juin afin d'étudier et combler un minimum ses Ô combien nombreuses lacunes. Pour pallier ce manque, Stiles s'était donc rabattu sur ses séries télévisées et se faisait un marathon solitaire digne des plus grands jours d'oisiveté.

 « __Ils ont raison... vous êtes un vrai psychopathe.__

 __\- Un sociopathe hautement fonctionnel... qui a votre numéro._ _  »

A force de passer ses nuits, ainsi que ses journées libres, sur divers MMORPG qui avaient su attirer son regard et captiver son attention sur le long terme, le jeune homme avait commencé à cumuler le retard dans ses sitcoms, tout comme dans ses séries et avait ainsi donc pu se constituer un impressionnant stock de "choses qu'il faut absolument regarder cet été si jamais Scott me fait faux-bond" ce qui était précisément le cas ici, ça tombait bien.

Il n'avait vraiment aucune raison de s'ennuyer au cours des trois mois à venir ! Et encore moins si Scott retrouvait rapidement sa liberté et lui donnait ainsi l'occasion de parcourir la ville et ses environs, jouer aux jeux vidéos en hurlant jusqu'à très tard dans la nuit -ou très tôt le matin d'après les dires du shérif- ou encore même s'entraîner à la Crosse afin d'avoir une chance (même infime) de pouvoir entrer sur le terrain au moins une fois à la rentrée prochaine... ils pouvaient toujours espérer, non ? L'espoir fait vivre, paraît-il.

Quelques heures plus tard, d'après

l'horloge car, très honnêtement, Stiles n'avait absolument pas vu le temps passer trop occupé qu'il était à insulter le téléviseur, les show-runner et le Muppet show, le vacancier crut entendre la voiture de son père se garer dans l'allée du garage rapidement suivit par le grondement d'un moteur qu'on arrête - _ou l'absence de grondement, justement_ \- et d'une porte claquée. A en juger par le bruit de toux qu'il fut capable d'entendre de là où il se trouvait, son géniteur devait se trouver juste devant la porte (ou derrière, selon le point de vue) et être sur le point de mettre ses clés dans la serrure pour entrer et enfin se reposer un peu.

Il fut alors pris d'un sérieux doute, très désagréable, qui le fit grimacer d'avance. Le lycéen se redressa un peu dans le canapé, passant cette fois un bras sur le dossier afin de le tenir, et porta son attention sur son trousseau de clé qui se trouvait précisément là où il ne fallait pas.

Un instant plus tard, comme il l'avait craint sitôt avait-il comprit son erreur, Stiles entendit son téléphone commencer à sonner. Absolument pas pressé de prendre l'appel pour recevoir les remontrances d'un père excédé de se retrouver une fois de plus à la porte... il courut cependant à travers tout le salon à la recherche de l'objet en question.

__In between the lines there's a lot of obscurity._ _

__I'm not inclined to resign to maturity._ _

« Dis-moi que c'est une blague, Stiles, grogna son père sitôt le plus jeune eût-il accepté le coup de fil. Tu es dans le salon !

\- Non, répondit le lycéen après deux secondes d'hésitations. J'étais dans ma chambre mais mon téléphone était en bas, c'est pour ça que tu as...

\- Ouvre-moi au lieu de me sortir une de tes histoires. »

Quelques pas furent suffisants pour que Stiles puisse atteindre la portée d'entrée et tourner ses clés afin de permettre au second Stilinski, de moins bonne humeur que le premier, d'entrer. Il ne fit pas la moindre remarque lorsque son père pénétra dans la maison sans le saluer et le visage fermé, pas plus qu'il n'osa en formuler en le voyant retirer et ranger tout son attirail de travail. Stiles avait comme l'impression qu'il ferait mieux de faire profil bas pour quelques minutes et attendre que Monsieur son père daigne entamer une conversation digne de ce nom.

« Bonne journée ? »

Il devrait de toute évidence songer à revoir la définition de "faire profil bas" et "attendre" car ce n'était pas encore tout à fait ça, mais passons. Le plus âgé se tourna vers Stiles et le gratifia d'un signe de tête ainsi que d'un sourire en coin.

« Combien de fois ai-je pu te dire de ne rien laisser dans la serrure, hein ? Demanda-t-il, plus amusé qu'il y a quelques minutes. Et combien de fois devrais-je le répéter pour que ça entre enfin dans ta caboche ?

\- Au moins dix-sept fois, sourit le fils au grand désespoir du père. »

 

****-B** **

__[Vendredi 6 juin 2014]_ _

« Hors de question que je le réveille, grogna une voix indignée. C'est chez toi, c'est toi qui t'en charge, Derek.

\- C'est chez moi quand ça t'arrange... »

Affalé sur l'un des rares meubles que l'on avait daigné installer dans la pièce où tous se trouvaient actuellement, à savoir un canapé trois places dans le cas présent et où seules deux personnes se trouvaient assises, les jambes tendues et croisées et un bras ballant misérablement dans le vide, Stiles dormait à poing fermé au grand étonnement de ceux qui pouvaient bien l'entourer. Il semblait n'avoir que faire de la situation et se sentir parfaitement en sécurité... ou peut-être était-il simplement trop fatigué pour lutter plus longtemps contre le sommeil, ils ne savaient pas trop. La seule chose dont ils étaient certains, pour l'heure, était qu'il ne pouvait rester ici.

La pleine lune venait à peine de passer et, si Stiles était on ne peut plus humain, ce n'était pas forcément le cas de la majorité de ses amis voire même de ses fréquentations dans un sens plus global. Rongé par l'anxiété, le fils Stilinski avait très peu dormi, son cerveau prenant un malin plaisir à créer mille scénarios tous plus horribles les uns les autres, se soldant, presque invariablement, par la mort d'un ou plusieurs des loups.

Le jeune homme n'en avait pas fait part à ses paires, pas besoins : tous savaient, tous sentaient, tous voyaient, tous devinaient. Ce n'était pas comme si son visage fatigué et un peu plus pâle qu'à l'ordinaire pouvait tromper qui que ce soit... pas plus d'ailleurs que ses cernes fortement prononcées ou ses petits yeux fatigués qui cherchaient toujours un endroit où se poser.

« Tu es juste à côté de lui, insista Derek. Tu lèves ton bras, tu le secoues un peu et le tour est joué.

\- Naïf, se moqua Scott. »

Adossé, l'air de rien, contre une des colonnes porteuses du logement, les bras croisés sur son torse, le meilleur ami de Stiles observait avec un intérêt certain la scène et venait d'intervenir pour la première fois. Debout aux côtés d'Isaac, il regardait alternativement celui qui lui avait servi de mentor et menacé un nombre incalculable de fois l'endormi ; puis l'oncle de celui-ci qui était précisément assis à côté du fils Stilinski ; et enfin le principal concerné dans la gentille petite chamaillerie de la famille Hale.

« Tu penses  _sincèrement_  qu'il suffit de secouer Stiles pour le réveiller ? Interrogea McCall. On parle de Stiles là, pas de Peter ou d'Isaac.

\- De toute façon, il est hors de question que je le réveille, insista Peter. Vous m'entendez tous les deux ? Je ne vais pas secouer Stiles, personne ne va secouer Stiles d'ailleurs. Il va continuer à dormir et nous... continuer à profiter du silence. »

À milles lieues d'avoir les mêmes préoccupations que la bande de loup-garou mal lunés -et c'était le cas de le dire- qui l'entourait, le jeune humain continuait à rattraper ses heures perdues, apparaissant comme plus innocent que jamais. En même temps, il n'était que pure folie que d'associer l'innocence avec une furie telle que Stiles.

Jamais le lycéen ne daignait la mettre en sourdine, malgré les nombreuses demandes qu'il pouvait recevoir tant de son père, de ses amis ou de ses professeurs. Tantôt il y allait bon train avec ses délires farfelus dont personne ne pouvait comprendre l'origine ni ne voulait la comprendre d'ailleurs ; tantôt ça y allait plutôt avec ses théories fumeuses du genre à casser trois pattes à un canard unijambiste ; tantôt il posait une ribambelle de questions tordues à la première personne qui aurait le malheur de croiser sa route ; Stiles ne manquait jamais de sujet de conversation... il avait plutôt tendance à manquer d'auditeurs.

« Vous pensez qu'il rêve de quoi ? Finit par demander Peter en voyant le petit sourire qui vint étirer les lèvres de son voisin. Pour qu'il ait l'air aussi...

\- Sans doutes de la seconde guerre des céréales. »

Une fois de plus, Scott pu se délecter des mines incrédules de ses compatriotes lycanthropes. Ce n'était pas tous les jours, il fallait le dire, qu'on avait l'occasion de stupéfier un Hale... alors pensez bien pour deux Hale ! Voilà qui était un pur miracle, qui plus est lorsque l'on avait le malheur de répondre au doux prénom de Scott... associé d'un McCall en guise de patronyme.

« Vous connaissez Stiles réveillé... bah Stiles endormi c'est quasiment le même mais en pire, expliqua Scott, souriant.»

Le sujet de leur conversation commença alors à bouger dans son sommeil, gémir, grogner, marmonner quelques phrases incompréhensibles même pour des personnes dotées d'une ouïe plus développée que la normale. Il se contenta pourtant de changer de position. Stiles s'allongea davantage sur le canapé, une de ses jambes vint se plier contre son torse tandis qu'une de ses mains - _la gauche-_ partait à la recherche de la première chose qu'elle pourrait attraper. En l'occurrence, ce fut Peter.

 

****\- A** **

__[Vendredi 6 juin 2014]_ _

Les yeux ronds, Stiles écoutait attentivement ce qu'était en train de lui dire son père. Il n'en revenait pas et n'osait en croire ses oreilles ! Une fois n'était, malheureusement pour le reste du monde, pas coutume, le lycéen restait sans voix ; il se contentait de froncer les sourcils de temps en temps, de secouer la tête lorsque la situation s'y prêtait plus ou moins - _en général plutôt moins que plus_ \- et de continuer à avoir l'air scandalisé quoiqu'il arrive.

 Les deux Stilinski, une fois le dîner terminé, s'étaient tous deux installés dans le canapé afin de regarder le journal télévisé. Ils avaient pourtant eu tôt fait de cesser de s'y intéresser aussi bien l'un que l'autre. Dès l'instant où le plus jeune avait eu la bonne idée d'annoncer à son père ce qui allait constituer son programme du lendemain - _ _à savoir exactement la même chose et ainsi donc continuer à faire chauffer la télévision__ \- l'autre avait, quant à lui, jugé que le moment était des plus propices pour faire son annonce.

« Ça devrait te plaire, je pense... c'est un petit job dans une boutique près du cinéma : _The Eleventh Hour_ , expliqua le shérif, souriant doucement à son fils. Ça ne te prendrait pas toutes tes vacances mais ça te permettrait d'avoir une expérience professionnelle, comme Scott, et te faire un peu plus d'argent de poche.

\- Et mes vacances... murmura Stiles, sourcils froncés. Mon programme de séries et de films, t'en fais quoi ? Papa...

\- Tu ne vas pas passer trois mois avachi dans le canapé, soupira le premier. Même toi tu en aurais marre, à force. »

Le lycéen ramena ses jambes contre son torse. Il encercla celles-ci de ses bras et posa son menton sur ses genoux. Toute l'attention du plus jeune fut de nouveau focalisée sur les informations nationales, essayant d'oublier ce que venait de lui dire son père. Ce n'était pas une suggestion qu'il venait de lui faire, il ne lui avait pas proposé de travailler pour occuper son temps si jamais, par malheur, il venait à s'ennuyer... non... il n'avait clairement pas le choix.

« Ne boude pas avant d'avoir commencé, soupira le shérif, amusé néanmoins. Tu vas adorer, si ça se trouve.

\- Tu n'as pas trouvé pire que  _ça_ , papa...

\- Pire j'ai trouvé : tu préférerais promener des chiens, garder des gosses toute la journée ou faire du travail administratif à la mairie ? Et j'ai pu croiser ton collègue... Peter a l'air plutôt sympa, je suis certain que vous pourriez bien vous entendre. »

 Stiles sursauta en entendant ce prénom, précisément, sortir de la bouche de son père. Aussitôt dit, il se tourna en direction de son aîné, bouche bée et yeux écarquillés, sincèrement surpris. Ça ne pouvait être une coïncidence. Ça ne pouvait pas en être une de toute façon ! Ce prénom n'avait pas été prononcé pour rien, il y avait forcément un sens... un lien.

« Peter ? Peter comment ? »

Il ne pu en apprendre davantage et n'osa pas insister. Pourtant, d'un coup, la perspective d'aller s'enfermer quelques heures par semaine au magasin devenait d'un coup moins ennuyante.

Ce Peter ne le connaissait pas.

Ce Peter aurait forcément un lien avec  _l'Autre_ Peter, qu'il pourrait ainsi apprendre à mieux connaître à son insu.

Ce Peter promettait d'être intéressant.

 

En tout cas : il avait intérêt à l'être !

 

 


	3. Chapitre 02

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le monde A est le monde normal, alternatif (ou réel...)  
> Le monde B est le monde surnaturel, propre à la série.

** **-B** **

_ _[Vendredi 6 juin 2014]_ _

« Alors ? Toujours en vie ? Se moqua gentiment Peter en voyant Stiles ouvrir les yeux. »

L'air un peu hagard et pas encore tout à fait sorti de sa sieste matinale improvisée et Ô combien imprévue, il fallut quelques instants au lycéen pour se remettre au goût du jour et comprendre où il pouvait bien se trouver... au sens très large du terme, d'ailleurs. Son regard balaya rapidement l'ensemble de la pièce, observant d'un même coup d’œil l'ameublement et analysant les occupants.

Ce n'était définitivement pas sa chambre quoiqu'il ait pu en penser au départ. Il aurait pu le comprendre dès l'instant où Peter avait ouvert la bouche, d'ailleurs, mais l'homme avait parlé alors qu'il était encore trop proche de Morphée pour s'en rendre compte. Là où il se trouvait n'était pas aussi chaleureux que sa chambre... bien au contraire même !

Les lieux étaient très sommairement agencés et il n'y avait guère plus que le minimum réclamé par l'oncle à son bien aimé neveu. Quelques sièges, suffisamment nombreux pour permettre à toute la meute, ainsi qu'aux quelques humains qui s'y étaient ajoutés avec le temps, d'avoir une place assise ; deux tables, dont une qui servait plus pour les pieds de Peter qu'autre chose ; un téléviseur ainsi qu'un espace cuisine plutôt restreint si l'on considérait le nombre de personnes qui pouvaient parfois s'entasser dans la pièce. Voilà tout ce que pouvait espérer voir Stiles de là où il était... et c'était déjà beaucoup ! Il reconnaissait sans mal ce que Derek osait qualifier de logement, voire même parfois d'appartement habitable.

Ce qui n'était clairement pas le cas. Ni à ses yeux, ni aux yeux des autres, pas même auprès du propriétaire des lieux qui ne faisait pas le moindre effort pour s'en cacher. Depuis l'incendie, rien ne semblait mériter le nom de foyer.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? marmonna Stiles sans daigner bouger.

\- Est-il utile de te rappeler que j'habite encore ici pour quelques temps ? Interrogea Peter, railleur. Et ce n'est pas exactement comme si tu m'avais laissé le choix, après tout... »

Stiles fronça les sourcils et lança une petite moue interrogative à son interlocuteur qui soupira bruyamment face à ce comportement. Le pire dans l'histoire étant probablement le fait que le lycanthrope ne pouvait même pas se dire étonné par cette réaction ; il commençait à connaître, un peu trop à son goût, l'étrange meilleur ami de Scott. Le jeune homme remarqua, enfin, la position dans laquelle il se trouvait présentement et qui n'était pas, définitivement pas, celle qu'il avait pu adopter avant de s'endormir un peu plus tôt.

Il serait prêt à donner sa main à manger à n'importe quel loup de la meute, même à Derek ou Jackson, si tel s'avérait être le cas ! Il y avait fort à penser que personne n'accepterait son offre mais ce n'était là qu'un infime détail sur lequel le lycéen ne comptait pas s'attarder, préférant le faire sur le problème qui l'avait conduit à envisager cette option. Stiles ne s'était pas sciemment allongé sur les jambes de Peter. Impossible ! Il ignorait par quel étrange maléfice, il avait pu se trouver dans cette position mais elle ne pouvait être de son fait.

Comment diable aurait-il pu passer de sa position assise, un coude sur l'accoudoir et la tête posée dessus à la position allongée, la tête posée sur les jambes de Peter ; qui était de l'autre côté au moment des faits ?

« Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas bougé ? sourit le lycéen en montrant toutes ses dents.

\- Pour que tu me râles dessus, que tu babilles ou que tu partes dans tes élucubrations encore plus étranges qu'à l'ordinaire car tu manques de sommeil ? Hors de question.

\- T'es gentil, murmura le premier. Et t'essaies de le cacher. Ça se voit dans tes yeux qu'en fait tu es gentil, tu sais ? J'ai appris à lire, hein, Peter.

\- Je doute qu'on vous apprenne à lire dans les yeux des gens à un quelconque moment de votre scolarité, marmonna Peter, amusé malgré tout. Et maintenant bouge ! J'ai assez donné avec toi pour la journée.»

Doucement mais sûrement, le plus âgé de cet étrange duo qui occupait le canapé depuis quelques heures tenta de repousser son vis-à-vis afin de retrouver sa très chère liberté. Il n'en avait déjà été que trop privé. Le dernier, pourtant, ne semblait pas être d'accord et se raidit le plus possible afin de lui compliquer la tâche. Un petit sourire aux lèvres, le plus jeune narguait sans scrupules le malheureux sur lequel il restait allongé.

« Qu'est-ce que je disais, se moqua gentiment Stiles en lui souriant. Il y a un gentil, en fait, sous cet air de vilain poilu. Tu ne veux pas me faire mal... ça se voit.

\- Tu parles en dormant, répondit simplement Peter sans chercher à savoir si ça pouvait avoir un rapport avec le semblant de conversation qu'il était en train d'avoir avec le lycéen. Et ce que tu dis est plutôt... intéressant quoiqu'un peu étrange.»

Les yeux ronds, Stiles se redressa d'un bond afin de mieux pouvoir regarder son interlocuteur. Le fixant dans le blanc des yeux, le garçon voulait savoir, il devait savoir... il n'en saurait pourtant rien à en juger par le petit sourire en coin, narquois, qu'osait afficher Peter... ce traître.

« Et qu'est-ce que je disais ? Voulu-t-il savoir.

\- Aucune idée, le nargua le lycanthrope en partant. Les autres ne devraient plus tarder, tu devrais manger quelque chose. »

 

 

** **-A** **

_ _[Vendredi 6 juin 2014]_ _

Le shérif ouvrit, doucement, la chambre de Stiles afin de jeter un coup d’œil sur les activités nocturne de son fils. Alors qu'il montait se coucher, il n'avait pas pu ne pas remarquer la lumière qui filtrait sous l'interstice de la porte et qui, faiblement, éclairait le couloir malgré l'heure on ne peut plus tardive qu'affichait l'horloge. Il savait qu'en temps normal Stiles était tout disposé à faire une nuit blanche et plus encore pendant les vacances... L'adulte préférait amplement lorsque tel n'était pas le cas.

L'homme, pourtant, n'avait pas à s'en faire et eut tôt fait de le constater à sa plus grande joie. Son fils s'était tout bonnement endormi devant son ordinateur ; allongé dans son lit, l'objet en question posé à côté de lui, il n'avait pas éteint la lumière et c'était ce détail qui avait amené son père à pénétrer dans sa pièce de prédilection. Stiles était épuisé par cette journée qu'il avait passé à ne rien faire d'autre que rester allongé à regarder la télévision... il avait vraiment toutes les raisons du monde d'être éreinté, non ?

Le shérif entra prudemment. Il faisait exagérément attention à l'endroit où il allait poser les pieds : il ne fallait surtout pas commettre le moindre impair, risque considérable de réveiller le plus jeune. Si pareille chose venait à se produire, l'adulte craignait ne pas pouvoir fermer l’œil de la nuit, contraint qu'il serait alors de surveiller Stiles afin qu'il n'aille pas vadrouiller dans Beacon Hills en pleine nuit... fâcheuse manie qu'il commençait à adopter. Le shérif contourna habilement le lit, évitant avec brio les quelques objets posés en embuscade... et réussit l'exploit d'arriver sans encombres au niveau de l'ordinateur dont l'écran était passé en mode veille... non prolongée.

Il fallait croire que Stiles n'était pas endormi depuis longtemps et il ne savait si cette constatation était bonne ou mauvaise, à son avantage ou non. D'un côté, le lycéen ne serait pas encore bien reposé et les chances qu'il se réveille donc moindre... mais de l'autre, il n'était peut-être non plus plus encore suffisamment endormi. Quitte ou double.

L'adulte redoubla de vigilance en prenant l'objet, brûlant malgré le ventilateur qui tournait branché à un des ports USB, posé directement sur le matelas. Il comptait aller le poser sur le bureau, là où était théoriquement sa place et là où il devrait déjà se trouver. Cette action qui, théoriquement, n'aurait dû prendre que quelques instants fut pourtant mise à mal lorsque l'écran s'alluma suite à une fausse manipulation de sa part.

Curieux, le père se pencha vers l'ordinateur et alla même jusqu'à prendre place sur la chaise de bureau qui avait roulé un peu à l'écart. Son regard avait été attiré par la page sur laquelle surfait son fils au moment de sombrer dans son profond sommeil.

« Qu'est-ce que... soupira le shérif, sourcils froncés. Qu'est-ce que t'as pas encore été m'inventer... Stiles, bon sang... »

Il ne s'attarda néanmoins pas plus longtemps sur la page en question. Après avoir maugréé quelques insultes à l'attention du plus jeune qui avait trouvé malin de modifier certains paramètres de son ordinateur et poussant ainsi son père à devoir parcourir tout l'écran pour trouver la barre des tâches permettant d'éteindre le portable.

Stiles avait l'art et la manière de se poser d'étranges questions, après tout. S'il devait chaque fois en chercher l'origine et le pourquoi du comment, il pouvait aussi bien rendre sa plaque de shérif immédiatement et consacrer sa vie à tenter de comprendre son fils unique... ce qui n'était pas dans ses projets d'avenir.

 

** **-B** **

_ _[Vendredi 6 juin 2014]_ _

Assit dans sa Jeep, Stiles boudait. Officiellement il boudait ; officieusement... il boudait aussi. Les bras croisés, les lèvres pincées, les sourcils froncés, il se contentait de fixer le paysage qui défilait depuis qu'il avait quitté le loft de Derek un peu plus tôt. Il pouvait se permettre de ne pas totalement se concentrer sur la route compte tenu qu'il n'était pas le conducteur du véhicule ayant été relégué, tel un malpropre, à la place dite « du mort »... et là était justement le nœud du problème.

Son idée. Sa voiture. Ses clés. Son argent. Son essence... mais certainement pas ses règles et il ne savait pas quand les choses avaient pu tourner ainsi à son désavantage... ou si, il le savait en fait et aurait préféré que ça ne soit pas le cas. Sans que personne ne lui demande son avis, il s'était retrouvé à devoir emmener Isaac et Peter au point de rendez-vous fixé avec tous les autres. L'indigne Alpha de cette drôle de meute, qui combinait loup-garou, humain, chasseurs, banshee et autres joyeusetés, avait réussi à s'échapper sans avoir aucun voyageurs indésirables en sa charmante compagnie.

« C'est moi qui conduit au retour, signala l'humain, de méchante humeur, lorsque le plus âgé se gara sur le bas côté. »

Une fois devant la voiture, Peter et Isaac s'étaient regardés puis aussitôt sentis obligés de grimacer en cœur. Lorsqu'ils avaient compris comment ils allaient devoir se déplacer, ils n'avaient pu se retenir. Ce n'était pas tant le fait de devoir monter dans l'espèce de caisse à savon - _qui roulait certes très bien_ \- du fils Stilinski qui leur déplaisait - _même si ça ne les enchantait pas tellement non plus_ \- mais plutôt d'avoir affaire à sa conduite. Rien que d'y penser et ils frissonnaient d'angoisse... autant qu'un loup-garou puisse frissonner d'angoisse, évidemment.

Il n'était pas impossible qu'ils soient amenés à se rendre compte que l'humain conduisait très bien... mais s'ils pouvaient ne pas avoir à le vérifier aujourd'hui, l'un comme l'autre s'en porterait très bien. Encore mieux s'ils pouvaient ne  _jamais_ avoir à le vérifier. Une petite voix tentait de les rassurer, leur murmurant à l'oreille que si le père de Stiles lui avait fourni ce véhicule, s'il lui laissait les clés, s'il le laissait conduire aussi souvent... ça devait bien signifier que Stiles n'était pas  _si_ dangereux que ça. Non ?

Ils ne voulaient quand même pas vérifier.

 Sans demander son avis au propriétaire de la voiture, ni même songé un instant à le faire, l'oncle de Derek avait doucement retiré les clés des mains de leur propriétaire qui osait, en plus, les agiter sous leur nez. Peter s'était ensuite placé face au volant et avait invité les deux jeunes à monter à ses côtés comme s'il s'agissait là de la chose la plus normale au monde.

Ce qui n'était clairement pas le cas.

« Hmm... non. »

Quel malheur de ne pouvoir foudroyer qu'une seule âme innocente à la fois ! S'il l'avait pu, Stiles aurait bien simultanément tué du regard les deux infâmes Hale et Lahey. Le premier pour la réponse qu'il venait de lui donner ; le second pour oser s'esclaffer comme il le faisait.

« Et pourquoi ? Tu n'as aucun droit sur elle.

\- Je te laisse conduire si tu réponds à mes questions, chantonna presque Peter, fier de son coup. Marché conclu ?

\- Tu me fais du chantage là où je rêve ? s'indigna le premier. Toi ? Comment oses-tu ?

\- Disons que je te propose un... accord... forcé. »

Stiles hésitait entre deux réactions difficilement conciliables. Pouvait-il sourire suite à cette réponse aussi étrange qu'imprévue - _même pour lui_ \- ... et continuer à s'offusquer comme il comptait le faire suite à cette réponse aussi étrange qu'imprévue - _toujours_ - ? Il en doutait. Pas s'il voulait continuer à garder le peu de crédibilité qu'il avait.

« Quoi comme questions... grogna, bon gré, mal gré, le cadet. 

\- Je te les poserais tout à l'heure ; si tu es sage.»

 

 

** **-A** **

_ _[Vendredi 6 juin 2014]_ _

Beacon Hills était une ville pour ainsi dire... normale. Ce n'était pas spécialement un modèle à suivre quoiqu'il arrive, le crime existait, les meurtres existaient, les braquages existaient, le trafic de drogue existait... tout existait. Ce n'était cependant pas non plus un coin trop mal famé du pays : le bureau du shérif n'était pas trop mal classé en matière d'affaires résolues. Bref : Beacon Hills était une ville normale avec des habitants normaux. Humains. Pas trop cruels mais qui ne suintaient pas non plus l'hypocrisie.

Non loin de la tranquille demeure endormie des deux Stilinski ; mais tout de même suffisamment éloigné pour qu'aucun des deux ne soient dérangés par le bruit qui allait suivre, un homme de grande taille, le dos bien droit, des lunettes sur le nez était en train d'enfoncer une petite clé dans une serrure difficilement visible... l'individu, à cet instant, se maudissait de tous les noms d'oiseaux pour ne pas encore avoir fait changer son détecteur de mouvements !

Il faisait sombre. Trop sombre. Beaucoup trop sombre !

Cette étouffante obscurité disparue rapidement. De nombreuses lampes de chevets commencèrent à s'allumer dans le voisinage. Des rideaux furent tirés. Des fenêtres furent ouvertes. Ils étaient tous alertés et inquiétés par un coup de feu nocturne un peu trop proche de leur personne.

Beacon Hills était une ville normale.

 

****-B** **

__[Vendredi 6 juin 2014]_ _

Peter et Stiles avançaient côte à côte tout en se parlant à voix basse. Le premier posait des questions tandis que le second y répondait, à demi-mot, agacé d'avoir ainsi été manipulé. Ils retournaient vers la voiture, qu'ils n'avaient pas l'impression d'avoir laissé si loin. Isaac les suivait, un peu en retrait, les mains dans les poches et shootant dans tous les cailloux ayant le malheur de passer trop près de sa basket.

« C'est tout ce que tu voulais demander ? S'étonna Stiles, retroussant un coin de sa lèvre supérieure. Tu te moques de moi ?

\- Non, s'amusa l'aîné. Ce que je voulais savoir c'est... si tu te souvenais de ce que tu as dit dans ton sommeil.

\- Je savais même pas que je parlais avant que tu m'en fasses la remarque, se moqua le premier. Qu'est-ce que j'ai pu dire pour que ça te perturbe autant, hein ?

\- Mon prénom.

\- Ah ouais... il serait préférable que tu oublies. »


	4. Chapitre 03

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le monde A est le monde normal, alternatif (ou réel...)  
> Le monde B est le monde surnaturel, propre à la série.

****-A** **

__[Lundi 9 juin 2014]_ _

Stiles avait fait en sorte de se garer le plus loin possible de l'entrée de l' _Eleventh Hour_ afin de retarder, autant que faire se pouvait, le moment fatidique où il aurait à poser le pied à l'intérieur de la boutique pour commencer sa première journée. Il n'avait absolument pas envie de venir y travailler.

Il ne se sentait pas de rester enfermé toute la journée alors qu'il faisait si beau à l'extérieur, même si c'était là précisément ce qu'il tendait à faire chez lui. Il ne souhaitait pas sourire aux gens alors qu'il préférerait ne pas les voir. Et rester calme ? Il ne pouvait pas rester calme ! Il ne se pensait absolument pas capable de l'être... et ne l'était pas, de toute façon. Il se connaissait suffisamment pour savoir qu'il en était tout bonnement incapable, même s'il faisait des efforts.

Le lycéen tenait à pouvoir partir dans ses délires et ce... même si personne n'était là pour les écouter. Chez lui, il pouvait le faire sans problèmes dans la mesure où il était seul la plupart du temps. Au lycée, il pouvait le faire vu que ses camarades le connaissaient suffisamment pour s'y être habitués et étaient dorénavant capables de ne plus l'écouter. Dans la rue, au cinéma, au supermarché, il pouvait le faire aussi puisque les gens ne le connaissaient pas. Mais là, dans cette boutique... il ne pouvait pas ! Son collègue, Peter, ne le supporterait pas.

Stiles voulait pouvoir s'avachir devant la télévision et regarder des séries en tout genre sans jamais devoir mettre sur pause - _excepté pour aller grignoter ou boire quelque chose_ -. Il voulait aller supplier Melissa de libérer Scott, une heure ou deux, afin de l'emmener dans la forêt et le faire courir puis devoir l'aider à trouver son inhalateur. Il voulait tout faire... sauf être ici !

« Ferme la porte, demanda-t-on à Stiles alors qu'il venait à peine d'entrer. Et... tu peux venir m'aider, s'il-te-plaît ? »

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils face à l'étrangeté de la présente situation. Il reconnaissait clairement cette voix qui ne pouvait qu'être celle de Peter. C'était la même que celle de _l'Autre Côté_ : les mêmes intonations, le même timbre... ou presque. Stiles était pourtant on ne peut difficilement plus certain de ce que ses oreilles entendaient et ignorait s'il devait, ou non, en être rassuré.

Jusque-là, il n'avait encore jamais rencontré, ou même simplement croisé, le moindre Hale à Beacon Hills. Pas dans ce monde en tout cas, pas ici, pas d'après ses souvenirs... Stiles ignorait tout de ce qu'étaient ces derniers dans cet univers dépourvu de loups-garous. Il ne savait s'ils étaient en vie, s'il y avait eu un incendie décimant la famille entière et cette méconnaissance ne l'avait jamais autant dérangée que depuis vendredi.

Ne rien savoir n'était peut-être pas plus mal, tout compte fait. Ignorer si l'on avait attenté à la vie des Hale dans ce monde, c'était le bonheur, ou presque ! Parfois, mieux vaut ne pas savoir et rester dans le brouillard. Il arrive que l'ignorance soit une alternative de premier choix face à la souffrance et à la crainte.

Parce que ça l'avait terrifié, le Stiles, de savoir. Derek était-il ici ? Allait-il bien ? Peter avait-il été grièvement brûlé ? Des vies avaient-elles, ici aussi, été si cruellement et odieusement brisées ? La bêtise humaine était un peu moins présente lorsque la lycanthropie n'était qu'un mythe ?

Malgré le fait qu'une petite voix avait régulièrement voulu savoir, Stiles était toujours parvenu à la faire taire.

« Qu'est-ce que... qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Interrogea le lycéen qui avait du mal à passer du tutoiement habituel au vouvoiement d'usage lorsque l'on rencontre une personne pour la première fois.

\- Le cochon pendu sur une échelle, marmonna le second individu. J'ai voulu tester un truc et... dis... tu m'aides ou pas ? »

 Les yeux ronds comme deux ballons, Stiles n'avait toujours pas daigné bouger depuis qu'il était entré dans cet endroit étrange et avait été interpellé par ce tout aussi étrange Peter. Planté, les bras ballants, dans l'entrée, il ne savait trop ce qui attirait le plus son attention et ce qui sortait le plus de son ordinaire. Tout ? Oui, c'était absolument tout qui sortait des sentiers qu'il avait déjà emprunté !

 Il y avait déjà, pour commencer, la boutique qui l'étonnait. The Eleventh hour n'était pas un endroit spécialement grand et pourtant Stiles avait d'ores et déjà le sentiment qu'il pourrait absolument tout trouver en ces lieux. Du sol au plafond, des objets, des affiches, des livres... un vrai paradis.

Son père avait oublié de préciser que son job d'été serait le paradis !

 Deuxièmement, et finalement c'était sans doute ça qui l'étonnait le plus : Peter. C'était très clairement Peter Hale qui se trouvait la tête à l'envers devant lui. Exactement ce qu'il avait craint lorsque son père lui avait donné le prénom de son collègue ; plus encore lorsqu'il avait entendu pour la première fois sa voix en entrant.

 Stiles se trouvait à présent devant le loup-garou psychopathe mort mais vivant de ses rêves... et s'il avait encore eu le moindre doute, celui-ci n'avait plus la moindre raison d'être. Vocalement et physiquement, il était l'oncle de Derek et il le connaissait.

Mentalement ? Il n'était pas encore certain qu'ils soient les mêmes.

Pas du tout certain, en fait.

 Le temps que le plus jeune réagisse et reprenne ses esprits... son nouveau collègue avait déjà trouvé le moyen de se redresser, de tomber de son perchoir en un gros boum, de marmonner et grogner un petit « Aoutch » plus adorable qu'autre chose, de se relever puis de se précipiter aux côtés de l'inconnu afin de lui tendre la main.

 « Peter Hale, se présenta-t-il en adressant un sourire resplendissant à l'autre, ce qui acheva de l'étonner. Si tu pouvais... Hmm... oublier ce que tu viens de voir, ça serait... bien ? Ouais, ça serait bien. Mais je suppose que tu ne l'oublieras pas, hein ? Moi, à ta place, c'est vraiment pas le genre de trucs que je voudrais oublier.

\- Euh...

\- Tu es Stiles, c'est ça ? Poursuivit le premier. »

Plus l'adulte parlait et plus Stiles perdait pied ; et moins Stiles en croyait ses yeux et ses oreilles ! S'il avait déjà eu une bonne dizaine de questions en tête et ce avant même d'entrer dans la boutique... il n'osait même pas se demander combien étaient à présent en train de se mêler et s'emmêler.

 Le jeune Stilinski n'avait jamais loupé les nombreuses similitudes qui pouvaient exister entre les deux mondes dans lesquels il évoluait. Il n'était pas rare qu'un événement se produise dans l'un et qu'un autre, presque identique, survienne peu de temps après, dans le second.

Les gens qu'il pouvait croiser avaient souvent les mêmes tics, les mêmes habitudes, les mêmes goûts... ils étaient les mêmes. Ou presque. Il fallait bien que les loups-garous laissent une trace quelque part, non ?

 Ces créatures mythologiques, surnaturelles, fantastiques avaient-elles à ce point joué un rôle dans la vie de Peter Hale ? Et dans celle des Hale en général ? S'ils n'avaient été que des êtres humains normaux, avec des facultés humaines lambda, leur destin aurait-il été à ce point différent ? Si l'autre Peter n'avait pas eu ces satanés crocs, ces griffes de malheur et ces yeux surréalistes... aurait-il été ainsi ? Avait-il été ainsi avant de perdre tout le monde ?

 « Tu voudrais pas te mettre aussi à l'envers sur l'échelle ? Histoire qu'on soit quitte... »

 En tout cas, Stiles sentait qu'il pourrait très rapidement s'habituer à ce Peter là.

 

 

 

****-B** **

__[Lundi 9 juin 2014]_ _

Derek fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il eut la surprise d'entendre son téléphone vibrer sur la table basse, à quelques centimètres des pieds de Peter qui, de son côté, ne broncha pas. Il n'était absolument pas dans les habitudes de l'alpha de recevoir des appels ou des SMS. En général, il était celui qui contactait bien plus que celui qu'on contactait. Il était souvent amené à tenter de joindre la bande de lycéens pour diverses raisons : tantôt pour leur signifier la date de leur prochain entraînement, tantôt pour leur demander de tous le rejoindre au loft et ce le plus rapidement possible -autrement dit : immédiatement-.

Sans trop savoir ce qu'il faisait, mais se doutant néanmoins qu'il risquait fortement de le regretter, Derek prit l'objet dans ses mains. Son oncle le regarda faire, un léger sourire aux lèvres... seul dieu savait ce qui pouvait bien se passer actuellement dans la tête de l'ancien alpha ; ce qui n'était d'ailleurs pas plus mal.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, soupira le loup, fatigué de cet humain avant même de l'avoir entendu parler. Stiles... fais vite.

\- Tu peux me passer Peter, s'il-te-plaît ? Ou me filer son numéro de portable ? Il a un téléphone d'ailleurs ? Non mais parce que tu vois... je me disais qu'il est quand même vachement du genre à avoir un téléphone. Carrément plus que toi, en fait ! Mais comme je l'ai jamais vu avec... bah je me demandais, sincèrement, s'il en avait un ou non ? Il doit pas avoir beaucoup d'amis en plus, le pauvre, donc il aurait pu se dire que ça ne lui servirait à rien d'en avoir un. Ose me dire qu'il a un large cercle de connaissances, sache je ne te croirais pas ! Il a été grièvement brûlé dans l'incendie ; il est resté tellement longtemps coincé dans son corps que tu aurais presque eu le temps de faire ta scolarité entière à Poudlard ; il est devenu un tueur en série vengeur ; il est mort et là... maintenant il est genre complètement vivant ! Ça doit pas aider à garder ses amis, tout ça, tu vois ? Enfin c'est pas le fait d'être vivant qui dérange mais tout ce qu'il y a avant qu'il redevienne vraiment vivant. Donc je me demandais si...

\- Stiles ? L'interrompit le premier. Si je te le passe, tu la boucles ?

\- Si tu le fais, tu ne m'entendras plus parler. »

Peter dévisagea longuement Derek lorsque celui-ci lui tendit le combiné, l'air agacé. Les sourcils haussés, la boucle close, il se contentait d'attendre que le plus jeune lui en dise davantage. L'homme avait, assez rapidement, compris à qui son neveu avait affaire -n'avait-il pas marmonné le surnom de l'humain, après tout ?- mais n'avait pas cherché à davantage assouvir sa curiosité...

« Pour toi, grogna Derek.

\- Moi ?

\- Toi, insista-t-il en agitant le portable sous son nez. Allez. Tu prends ? »

Dubitatif, Peter hocha cependant la tête et tendit la main afin de prendre l'objet, quoiqu'un peu hésitant. Si Derek n'était pas familier aux coups de fils... lui l'était d'autant moins ! Bien trop de choses dans sa vie, ces dernières années, s'étaient produites. Tout avait changé sans jamais s'améliorer.

« Peter ? T'as déjà fait le cochon pendu sur une échelle ? 

\- Tu viens d'embêter Derek pendant dix ans pour me demander... ça ?

\- Bah quoi ? »


	5. Chapitre 04

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le monde A est le monde normal, alternatif (ou réel...)  
> Le monde B est le monde surnaturel, propre à la série.

** **-A** **

_ _[Mardi 1er juillet 2014]_ _

Près d'un mois déjà s'était écoulé et, à sa grande surprise, Stiles n'avait absolument pas eu le temps de voir les jours passer et allait  travailler avec de moins en moins de difficultés. Les premiers jours, plus pour la forme qu'autre chose d'ailleurs, compte-tenu que sa première journée à la boutique lui avait diablement bien plu, le jeune homme s'était plaint auprès de son père. Il lui avait reproché, à plusieurs reprises, cette décision qu'il jugeait injuste... puis, du jour au lendemain, le shérif avait tout bonnement cessé d'entendre son fils râler et contester ses décisions.

Tous les matins, Stiles avait la chance d'entendre son réveil sonner et lui briser les tympans. Il  l'éteignait en marmonnant puis se rendormait pour une paire  d'heures de sommeil supplémentaire. Il se préparait ensuite en vitesse puis se rendait à l' Eleventh Hour avec toujours la même et innocente petite question en tête : allait-il, oui ou non, une nouvelle fois avoir la chance de découvrir un Peter Hale dans une drôle de posture ? Étrangement, il se trouvait que la majorité du temps la réponse soit un oui.

Le lycéen avait ainsi eu l'occasion unique et inespérée de pouvoir apprendre à connaître et à apprécier un homme qu'il pensait déjà connaître... sans vraiment toutefois en être jamais venu à l'apprécier ! Le Peter totalement humain avec qui il travaillait à présent était tellement différent du Peter loup-garou qu'il pouvait avoir à supporter de l'autre côté . Les premiers jours, il avait trouvé qu'ils étaient comme le jour et la nuit, comme la lune et le soleil, comme le chaud et le froid, comme Harry Potter et Voldemort, comme Frodon et Sauron : opposés ; puis il avait commencé à réviser son jugement, commencé à se dire qu'ils avaient peut-être plus de points communs que leur identité.

« Mon dieu, Stiles, enfin tu arrives ! S'exclama une voix dont le propriétaire semblait on ne peut plus heureux d'entendre l'adolescent entrer. Tu pourrais être gentil et venir me détacher, s'il-te-plaît ? Je commence à avoir mal aux bras, et au dos, et aux jambes, et partout en fait... sauve-moi ! »

Les premiers jours, l'hyperactif avait osé prendre le risque de demander à son collègue des explications ; curieux, le plus jeune avait voulu savoir comment ce dernier s'y prenait pour toujours réussir à se fourrer dans des situations systématiquement plus étranges les unes que les autres... puis il avait abandonné cette idée, purement et simplement.

Le mystère, parfois, pouvait avoir du bon.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ? Se moqua Stiles, sans  le moindre état d'âme. Bon sang qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ! Comment tu fais pour toujours trouver une autre connerie à faire, hein ? »

Le lycéen s'était approché du comptoir afin de mieux comprendre l'étendue du problème auquel Peter avait à faire face. Les yeux grands ouverts, ses dents mordillant sa lèvre et sa tête penchant sur le côté, Stilinski regardait Hale en se disant que même s'il allait le regretter par la suite... cette fois il voulait vraiment savoir.

« Mais j'ai rien fait du tout, gémit l'aîné. C'est la faute de ces machins ! Ils se sont attachés tout seuls, d'abord... puis figure-toi qu'en plus, on ne vend pas de la camelote ici. C'est vachement solide ces  choses-là . »

Stiles inspira un grand coup et secoua ensuite la tête de droite à gauche. Même si ce Peter avait l'art et la manière de se laisser aller bien plus facilement que le loup-garou qu'il pouvait croiser de temps en temps dans ses rêves (ou peut-être bien que c'était ici, le rêve ? Voilà qui aurait le mérite d'expliquer bien des choses)... il en venait parfois à regretter cet état  de fait .

« Je rêve ou tu as un badge "Shérif" en plastique accroché sur ton maillot ?

\- Tu rêves, grimaça le premier avant de reprendre de plus belle et recommencer à gigoter comme un diable. Tu sais depuis combien de temps j'essaie de les casser pour me libérer ?

\- Pas la moindre idée. Combien de temps ?

\- J'en sais rien ! Je ne peux même pas voir ma montre, figure-toi, s'excita Peter. Retire-moi ces trucs, je t'en supplie Stiles. Je te paierais ton repas ce midi si tu me libères ! »

En soupirant, et se demandant s'il ne ferait pas mieux de laisser son aîné mariner encore un peu et aller revoir présentoirs et étagères, le plus jeune se baissa... capitulant devant le regard de chien battu que lui adressait l'autre. En moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire, ou même pour simplement le penser, Stiles avait libéré son malheureux collègue qui le regardait à présent l'air gêné au possible.

Même lui prenait conscience du ridicule de la scène qu'il venait de faire.

« Dis-toi qu'au moins, maintenant, je sais comment on doit faire pour enlever ces choses-là, lança Peter qui semblait hésiter entre le rire et la grimace. Je pourrais jouer avec les gosses de mes nièces ou de mon neveu comme ça, plus tard.... S'ils me laissent jouer avec... Ils ne me laisseront probablement jamais jouer avec, en fait, et c'est même pas dit qu'ils me laissent seuls avec les gosses. Ils me trouvent tarés... surtout Derek en fait. Derek, c'est mon neveu mais je... je suppose que tu avais deviné tout seul que ce n'était pas une de mes nièces. Ça aurait pu mais non... Derek, c'est mon neveu. »

Le lycéen garda le silence mais le regard qu'il adressait à Peter avait le mérite d'être tellement parlant (voire même criant, à ce niveau) qu'il s'exprimait à sa place. C'était la première fois que Peter faisait allusion à sa famille... et Stiles ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver que tout ceci sonnait étrangement à ses oreilles.

Comment était le Derek de cet  univers-là ? Et avait-il envie de le savoir ?

« Oublie pas la sauce Hannibal ce midi, sourit Stilinski, en guise de réponse.

\- Toi aussi tu me trouves taré, c'est ça ?

\- Tu étais quand même attaché au comptoir avec des menottes en plastique que tu as piqué dans une panoplie de shérif qu'on vend aux gosses et tu ne savais pas comment les retirer, releva très justement le premier. Quand je t'ai rencontré, tu étais la tête à l'envers sur une échelle. Ton voyage de rêve est sur Apalapucia. Tu as une montre R2D2... et hier je t'ai quand même retrouvé en train de chanter des génériques de dessin animé déguisé en Dark Vador. Non, Peter, je ne te trouve pas taré : tu es taré. Mais j'aime ça... c'est cool. »

Et le sourire qui illumina alors le visage de l'homme qui n'était, dans ce rêve ou cette réalité, pas un loup-garou était cool... lui aussi.

 

 

****-B** **

 

__[Mardi 1er juillet 2014]_ _

« Salut Derek ! Si t'es pas occupé : j'aimerais qu'on parle... et si t'es occupé, j'aimerais quand même qu'on parle... donc faut que tu remettes ce que tu fais là, maintenant, tout de suite, à plus tard parce qu'on peut toujours tout remettre à plus tard donc tu vas remettre à plus tard, logique hein ? Ce que j'ai à te demander est du genre  super hyper important et j'aimerais que tu ne me ris pas au nez une fois que je t'aurais posé les questions... même si t'es pas du genre à rire au nez des gens vu que t'es pas du genre à rire tout court et que je pense que pour toi "rire au nez des gens" signifie en réalité "cogner les gens contre un mur" ou un autre truc tout aussi pas cool. Si tu venais à me rire au nez de cette manière sache que ça ne me plairait pas... mais que je serais pas étonné. T'es occupé là ou non ?

\- Non.»

L'Alpha avait froncé les sourcils tandis que l'hyperactif entrait chez lui. Ce dernier parlait encore et encore alors qu'il savait très bien que son hôte n'écoutait pas un traître mot de ce qu'il pouvait bien raconter... ou alors simplement un mot sur deux.

Bon peut-être deux mots sur trois. 

« Peter est là ?

\- Non.

\- Tant mieux ! Se réjouit l'adolescent en s'installant. Parce que s'il avait été là, j'aurais été obligé de te parler d'autre chose jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit plus là car il ne faut surtout pas qu'il sache pourquoi je suis là et ce que je souhaite te demander. Mais s'il avait été là, tu vois, il m'aurait entendu dire qu'il devait pas être là donc il aurait fait en sorte de continuer à être là ! Il serait jamais parti histoire de pouvoir avoir une chance d'entendre ce que j'ai à te demander et qu'il ne doit surtout pas entendre... c'est ce que ferait n'importe qui ! Mais comme il aurait continué à être là, j'aurais continué à ne pas te dire le pourquoi du fait que je suis là, devant toi, parce que Peter aurait continué à toujours être là. J'aurais, du coup, continué à t'embêter et à l'embêter en parlant d'autre chose en attendant que lui ne soit plus là... mais, lui, il aurait pas tellement été embêté vu qu'il aurait trouvé que le fait que je t'embête en attendant qu'il parte aurait été un bon lot de consolation. Après, il aurait aussi pu faire semblant de partir mais toujours être là et du coup j'aurais cru qu'il était pas là et j'aurais parlé mais en fait il aurait toujours été là et il aurait tout entendu... donc en fait, comme j'aurais pensé à ça en le voyant partir, j'aurais continué à parler d'autre chose en attendant qu'il soit plus là et peut-être que j'aurais eu raison car il aurait été là mais peut-être qu'il aurait plus été là et...

\- Pourquoi t'es là, Stiles ? »

Affalé qu'il était dans le canapé du loup-garou, Stiles se trouvait en position de faiblesse mais ne s'en formalisait absolument pas. Derek avait beau le dominer de toute sa hauteur ayant, visiblement, décidé de rester debout, les bras croisés sur le torse et fixant le lycéen l'air profondément agacé... ce n'était pas ça qui allait faire réagir et déguerpir le fils du shérif. Ah ça non ! Hors de question qu'il abandonne si près du but.

« Je me demandais comment pouvait être Peter... avant ? Se lança finalement l'adolescent, jouant avec ses doigts et n'osant plus regarder son interlocuteur. Je veux dire... comment il était avant qu'il devienne le Peter qu'on connaît actuellement. Est-ce qu'il a toujours été comme ça ou est-ce qu'avant il était un petit peu plus délirant, souriant...

\- Heureux ? Tenta le lycanthrope.

\- Heureux, oui, souffla le premier.

\- D'une certaine manière : je suppose que oui, soupira Derek.

\- Il était comment ?

\- Différent.

\- Différent comment ?

\- Radicalement différent.

\- Radicalement différent comment ?»

 


	6. Chapitre 05

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le monde A est le monde normal, alternatif (ou réel...)  
> Le monde B est le monde surnaturel, propre à la série.

** **-A** **

__[Vendredi 04 juillet 2014]_ _

« Peter ? T'es la seule personne suffisamment, à ma connaissance en tout cas car y a peut-être d'autres gens comme toi mais pas tout à fait comme toi non plus hein... t'es le seul à être assez intelligent, étrange et barré à la fois et donc la seule personne à qui il me semble possible de poser cette question, commença Stiles. »

Sans crier gare : le plus jeune avait commencé à parler à toute allure, juste après avoir inspiré un grand coup afin d'avoir suffisamment d'air en lui pour pouvoir parler d'une seule traite. Prenant son collègue par surprise, qui avait dû finir par partir dans ses pensées, le lycéen avait eu l'on ne peut plus agréable surprise de voir ce dernier sursauter et regarder autour de lui... un peu perdu.

_Ce n'était définitivement pas Peter Hale._

« Je voudrais, donc, te poser une question... mais je suppose que ça tu l'avais déjà un peu beaucoup compris au vu du début de ma phrase qui prête pas vraiment à confusion... cependant, dans le doute, je préfère te le dire quand même histoire d'être sur : j'aimerais te poser une question.

\- Ouais... j'l'avais compris, railla l'aîné.

\- Tant mieux parce que si ça avait pas été le cas j'aurais dû revoir ma position sur le "suffisamment intelligent" du départ et si j'avais retiré ce détail énorme et pas du tout détail en fait car super important... t'aurais plus été digne d'entendre ma question, poursuivit Stiles en parlant toujours aussi vite. Tu trouveras probablement qu'elle est un poil étrange, et pas qu'un poil en fait... elle est tout plein de poil étrange et tout et tout mais bon : sache que ce n'est pas grave ! Tu crois que ça serait comment de, là il faudrait genre un roulement de tambour pour que ça fasse super classe avec une tonne de suspens... vivre dans deux réalités ? »

Alors que Stiles avait opté pour une manière plus traditionnelle et plus conforme aux normes en vigueur en décidant de s'installer à table et de manger dessus, Peter avait préféré s'installer en tailleur à même le sol. L'adulte, une paire de vieilles lunettes 3D sur le nez, leva enfin les yeux de la pasta box qui le fascinait depuis déjà quelques minutes et fixa, à la place, le lycéen... fortement intrigué par la question.

« Explique.

\- Disons que, pour faire simple... tu rêves et tu ne rêves pas en même temps, en fait, marmonna l'hyperactif en grimaçant, ne voyant guère comment s'exprimer de manière suffisamment claire afin d'avoir une quelconque chance d'être compris par quelqu'un d'autre. Tu vis genre dans deux mondes, y en a un qui est ton rêve et l'autre qui est la réalité... mais tu sais pas trop lequel est lequel. »

La tête légèrement penchée sur le côté et les sourcils froncés, Peter ne quittait pas des yeux un seul instant son interlocuteur. Le sourire qu'était actuellement en train de lui adresser le premier était tel que Stiles oserait sans peine qualifier celui-ci d'inquiétant... de réellement inquiétant !

« Plutôt comme  _Awake_ ou  _Inception_ ? Parce que là, spontanément, c'est à ça que je pense et c'est assez différents comme trucs et...

\- _Awake_ , le coupa l'adolescent.  »

Peter scrutait Stiles dans les moindres détails et cherchait à voir ce qui, dans son comportement autant que dans ses mimiques, pouvait différer de l'ordinaire. Alors qu'il réfléchissait et cherchait les mots adéquats pour répondre le mieux possible à la curieuse réflexion de son vis-à-vis... il se demandait également pourquoi diable le plus jeune posait précisément cette question aujourd'hui et maintenant !

« Deux réalités pratiquement identiques mais avec tout de même des différences suffisamment importantes pour radicalement changer le cours de ta vie, résuma donc Peter. Tu pouvais te douter que je trouvais que l'idée était sympa et que c'est un concept intéressant, même si vachement compliqué à gérer... sinon je t'aurais pas conseillé la série et...

\- Non mais... je voulais dire que... 'fin... Je pense que tu ne m'as pas compris là et... T'en penses quoi toi ? Est-ce que tu aimerais ? Par parce que tu aurais eu un accident et perdu soit ta femme, soit ton fils mais...

\- Est-ce que j'aimerais ? Répéta le premier, pensif, avant de grimacer on ne peut plus sincèrement. Non, j'aimerais pas être dans le cas de Britten. »

En voyant le regard de Stiles, Peter comprit qu'on en attendait un peu plus de sa part qu'un simple « non je n'aimerais pas ». L'aîné se demandait le pourquoi de ces étranges questions qu'avait été amené à se poser son cadet. Il regretterait presque de lui avoir conseillé la série... s'il ne l'avait pas fait, au moins, il aurait pu manger ses pâtes tranquillement.

« Être perdu entre deux réalités ? Ne plus être capable de savoir laquelle des deux est la réalité réelle, si je puis dire, et laquelle se trouve être la réalité rêvée ? Très peu pour moi, sérieux. Le rêve est la réalité. La réalité est le rêve... c'est beaucoup trop à gérer pour une seule personne, soupira Hale en fronçant les sourcils, ne s'adressant plus tant à Stiles qu'à lui-même dorénavant. Les événements ne sont pas nécessairement les mêmes, en plus, et du coup, les conséquences non plus. Puis faut pas oublier que les relations que tu aurais avec les autres, que ce soit ta famille, tes amis, un collègue ou une simple connaissance seraient alors faussés. Imagine : vu que tu connais quelqu'un dans l'un des univers, tu serais vachement plus facilement attiré vers cette autre personne dans le second univers... alors que les deux mondes sont différents. Tiens ! Dans  _Awake,_ quand Britten apprend l'existence de la moto... après il fait n'importe quoi ! Y a cette espèce de gros méli-mélo qui s'impose et... ça serait pas gérable comme truc, je pense.

\- Si ça t'arrivait : tu ferais quoi ? Souffla Stiles. _Concrètement_.

\- Je pleurerais, admit le premier en regardant droit devant lui. Je chialerais toutes les larmes de mon corps jusqu'à mourir de déshydratation, de faim... ou tué par quelqu'un qui en aurait eu marre de m'entendre pleurer.

\- Peter...

\- Quoi ? Je suis sérieux Stiles... ça doit être atroce comme situation. 

\- Et après avoir pleuré toutes les larmes de ton corps : Tu ferais quoi ?

\- Je continuerais de pleurer. J'aurais pleuré jusqu'à être mort et je veux pas être mort donc je pleurerais ma mort. Tu m'imagines mort ? »

 Une fois de plus, le plus âgé comprit que ce n'était pas tout à fait ce genre de réponse qu'avait attendu Stiles. Il y avait, en plus, un petit quelque chose dans le regard du fils du shérif que l'autre ne réussissait pas à identifier... un quelque chose qui sonnait comme un _"oui, je t'imagine mort_ ".

« Je choisirais l'un des deux mondes et tant pis pour l'autre. J'espère, en tout cas, que je ferais ça. Je ne pourrais pas jongler et jouer aussi facilement avec mes connaissances et les gens que j'aime... Je ne voudrais pas aller vers certaines personnes pour de mauvaises raisons. Je me connais et... le fait de les connaître d'un côté me pousserait forcément vers eux de l'autre et fausserait énormément mon jugement, tu vois ? Si les deux mondes se ressemblent, ils n'en demeurent pas moins vraiment différents... y a pas de raisons pour qu'il n'en soit pas de même avec les gens.

\- Tu irais vers moi dans un autre monde ? Si tu me connaissais ici et... que tu me croisais dans l'autre ? 

\- Probablement pas, avoua Peter. Après, je ne sais absolument pas comment je réagirais dans pareille situation mais... j'espère vraiment que c'est ce que je ferais. Ce que je te dis correspond à mon "scénario idéal" en quelque sorte. »

Stiles ne s'était pas attendu à ce genre de réponse ! Dans sa tête, pratiquement tous les scénarios qu'il avait pu envisager se concluaient par un "Oui, je viendrais" ou une variante toute aussi plaisante telle que "Évidemment".

« Pourquoi tu ne viendrais pas ?

\- Je... il n'y a qu'un seul vrai Stiles pour moi, tu vois ? Et... je sais pas... de mon point de vue, même si l'autre _toi_ serait presque aussi _toi_ que là tu n'es _toi_ car il est _toi_... il ne serait pas encore suffisamment _toi_ pour que ce _toi_ me plaise. Il ne serait qu'une pâle copie du _toi_ original. Même si, vu que je suis incapable de distinguer le rêve et la réalité, je pourrais en venir à me demander quel est le Stiles original, quel est le vrai _toi_ et, donc, ne pas forcément aller vers le _toi_ toi mais plutôt vers l'autre _toi_ qui n'est qu'un faux _toi_ dans l'esprit de mon _moi_ d'ici. Mais il y en aurait forcément un qui n'arriverait pas à la cheville de l'autre... et j'ai vraiment pas envie d'être déçu par un Stiles qui ne serait qu'une mauvaise imitation de l'autre Stiles... quel qu'il soit.

\- Et admettons que ça puisse te permettre de découvrir des choses sur moi, une autre facette de ma personnalité et ainsi en venir à encore plus m'apprécier ? Est-ce que tu te refuserais encore à venir me voir ? Suggéra Stiles qui était en train de jouer avec sa nourriture qu'il n'arrivait plus à trouver appétissante. Imaginons un instant que dans l'autre monde je sois un peu fou... mais pas dans le genre fou comme je peux être fou ici, avec toi... non ! Plutôt fou du genre " _coucou j'ai tué des gens"_. Donc voilà : dans ce monde là tu ne m'apprécies pas des masses et...

\- Voilà qui serait étonnant, ricana Peter en s'allongeant face contre terre. Moi ? Ne pas aimer un " _coucou j'ai tué des gens"_ ? Pas possible ! Je suis fan des " _coucou j'ai tué des gens_ ", il faut que tu le saches Stiles !

\- Dans l'autre monde, celui où je suis pas un " _coucou j'ai tué des gens",_ je serais un mec _super cool et rigolo_. Tu commencerais à énormément apprécier cet autre moi et du coup tu en viendrais à apprécier le moi " _coucou j'ai tué des gens_ ".

\- Alors je serais précisément dans la situation que je souhaitais ne pas connaître au départ, fit remarquer Hale. L'un des mondes aura réussit à fausser mon jugement. Le monde du Stiles _super cool et rigolo_ aura influé sur le monde du Stiles " _coucou j'ai tué des gens_ " et... mes relations ne seraient plus honnêtes car des connaissances que je ne devrais pas avoir entreraient en ligne de compte et... ce n'est pas parce que tu serais _super cool et rigolo_ dans l'un que tu serais aussi _super cool et rigolo_ dans l'autre.

\- Mais on tomberait dans l'effet inverse : le fait de connaître le Stiles " _coucou j'ai tué des gens_ " t'empêcherait d'aller vers le Stiles _super cool et rigolo_ , tenta l'hyperactif. Et admettons que le " _coucou j'ai tué des gens_ " ait des circonstances atténuantes ?

\- " _Coucou j'ai tué des gens_ ", rappela le plus âgé.

\- Dans le monde du Stiles _"coucou j'ai tué des gens_ ", je serais un Stiles loup-garou et toute ma famille aurait été brûlée vive dans l'incendie de ma maison... tout ça parce que des chasseurs de loups-garous auraient décidé qu'il fallait tous nous tuer. Je serais l'un des seuls survivants mais je serais resté coincé dans mon corps, tout seul avec moi-même, pendant des années. A un moment, parce que je suis un loup-garou, mon processus de guérison serait enfin venu à terme et j'aurais pu recommencer à vivre et tout. Pour commencer, j'aurais tué ma nièce afin de devenir l'Alpha d'une meute de loups-garous et pouvoir mener à bien mon plan de vengeance et j'aurais mordu ton meilleur ami... un peu pour rien en fait parce qu'ensuite j'aurais tué les gens responsables de la mort de toute ma famille ! Mon neveu m'aurait ensuite tué, juste après que d'autres gens m'aient de nouveau cramé. J'aurais ensuite utilisé une de tes amies, enfin pas vraiment, simplement la fille dont t'es amoureux depuis des années, afin de revenir à la vie. Bon j'ai un peu passé sous silence tous les moments où tu es impliqué dans l'histoire, te donnant un tas de raison de détester le Stiles " _coucou j'ai tué des gens_ " mais c'est pas grave : faut juste que tu saches que tu as un tas de raisons pour ne pas m'aimer et...

\- Quoi que tu fasses dans le monde où tu es un Stiles _super cool et rigolo,_ je continuerais à me méfier du Stiles " _coucou j'ai tué des gens_ ", marmonna Peter comme si c'était là l'évidence même.

\- Mais du coup tu serais distant, même sans le vouloir, avec le Stiles _super cool et rigolo_... donc au final, l'un des mondes aura quand même l'ascendant sur l'autre.»

L'adulte fronça les sourcils. Les questions et les réflexions de Stiles tendaient à se faire de plus en plus précises. Bien trop précises, par moment, même ! Tout ceci ne lui disait rien qui vaille...

« Stiles ? Pourquoi tu... Pourquoi toutes ces questions ? Interrogea doucement Peter en se redressant et s'approchant. Tu as un problème ? Tu veux qu'on en parle clairement plutôt que trouver un moyen aussi tordu de... tu sais que je suis là pour toi, hein ?

\- J'ai simplement passé ma soirée devant _Awake_ , hier soir, se força à sourire le lycéen. Et ça m'a complètement pris la tête, c'est tout.

\- Si tu as fini la série tu sais donc que...

\- Spoilers ! Le coupa le lycéen en plaquant sa main sur la bouche de l'autre. J'ai pas encore terminé puis j'ai un peu dérivé là, non ?

\- Un peu, oui... confirma le premier, songeur. Mais tu es malgré tout resté incroyablement cohérent et c'est ça qui m'inquiète...

\- Oh ! Tu t'inquiètes ? S'étonna Stiles.

\- Bien sûr.»

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awake est une série datant de 2012 avec Jason Isaacs dans le rôle principal. La série n'a qu'une seule saison de 13 épisodes. Sans être LA meilleure série de tous les temps, bourrée de petits défauts qui font qu'elle ne peut prétendre à la place tant convoitée... n'en demeure pas moins qu'elle vaut la peine d'être vue.  
> C'est en grande partie cette série qui m'a motivé à commencer cette fic, qui me prenait la tête depuis quelques temps déjà (mais pour un tout autre fandom).


	7. Chapitre 06

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le monde A est le monde normal, alternatif (ou réel...)  
> Le monde B est le monde surnaturel, propre à la série.

** **-A** **

__[Vendredi 04 juillet 2014]_ _

Lorsque Stiles avait vu, quelques minutes plus tôt, ce qu'était en train de faire son très cher (mais aussi très étrange) collègue avec un naturel qui en deviendrait presque dérangeant, il s'était d'emblée demandé ce que son aîné allait encore réussir à inventer comme bêtise à faire en fin de journée !  Assis en tailleur à même le sol, Peter avait les yeux clos et semblait avoir totalement occulté de son esprit le fait qu'il était à présent plus que l'heure de fermer l'Eleventh Hour... et que quelqu'un l'attendait pour partir.

« Je peux peut-être t'aider, proposa l'adolescent tout en se baissant afin d'être près de l'oreille de l'adulte qui, au lieu d'être  surpris par cette approche furtive, continua à ne pas bouger d'un iota. Peter ? Tu veux de l'aide pour faire ce que tu fais ? Et tu fais quoi d'ailleurs ? Parce que là, c'est pas vraiment clair tu vois... c'est évident que tu fais un truc parce qu'on fait toujours un truc même quand on ne fait rien parce que le fait de ne rien faire c'est faire un truc puisqu'on fait l'action de ne rien faire ; mais là je t'avouerais franchement que je sais pas trop quel est le truc que tu fais.

\- Je cherche mes clés, chuchota lentement le-dit Peter comme si la réponse était évidente. J'ai besoin de calme et de concentration. »

 Stiles jugea que le moment n'était guère des plus propices pour s'étonner du fait que l'autre connaisse la définition, et l'existence plus simplement, de ces deux petits mots.

« Tu... cherches tes clés, répéta le premier, dubitatif au possible. Tu cherches tes clés en restant assis par terre, toi ? C'est une nouvelle méthode ou...

\- Je retrace mon parcours de la journée afin de déterminer quel est l'endroit où j'ai le plus de chances d'avoir pu laisser tomber mes clés de voiture, s'expliqua Peter, toujours sans ouvrir les yeux. Une fois que j'aurais pu établir un secteur de recherche, je n'aurais plus qu'à aller fouiller un peu partout dans celui-ci puis ta-dam... j'aurais retrouvé mes clés ! »

Le lycéen soupira. Il secouait la tête, à la fois amusé et fatigué par le comportement déconcertant de son aîné. Force est de constater qu'il avait eu on ne peut plus raison de penser que Peter allait encore une fois lui sortir une énormité... et la lui dire comme s'il s'agissait là de la chose la plus normale et logique en ce bas-monde.

« Je peux nous faire gagner du temps à tous les deux si tu veux... c'est moi qui ai tes clés, sourit l'adolescent en les sortant de sa poche et les faisant s'agiter sous le nez de leur propriétaire. Tu peux donc te remettre debout.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec elles ? S'étonna Peter en tournant immédiatement la tête vers Stiles, les yeux ronds. Quand est-ce que tu as su me les piquer ? Et comment t'as fait ?

\- Elles sont tombées de ta poche tout à l'heure, quand tu faisais encore une fois l'andouille. En les ramassant je me suis demandé si je devais te les rendre tout de suite ou s'il valait mieux attendre le moment où tu t'apercevrais enfin que tu ne les avais plus, moment qui serait probablement à la fermeture, s'expliqua le premier. Si je te les avais rendu aussitôt, je suis à peu près certain que tu aurais trouvé le moyen de les refaire tomber.»

*** * ***

« Peter ? Je peux te poser une question ? Elle sera du même genre que ma question de ce midi mais j'avais pas encore pensé à ça, ce midi, donc j'ai pas pu te la poser ce midi ; c'est plutôt logique car ça semble un peu compliqué de demander quelque chose quand on a pas encore pensé au quelque chose en question. Je peux donc te poser une question ou alors t'es le genre de mec à détester qu'on lui pose une question quand il conduit ? T'as pas l'air d'être ce genre de mec, t'as plutôt l'air d'être le genre à accepter qu'on pose des questions super bizarre mais bon, on sait jamais. Je peux te poser une question alors ou pas ?

\- Bien entendu, sourit Peter en quittant deux secondes la route des yeux pour regarder Stiles. Mais si tu as des problèmes, tu peux m'en parler sans passer par des chemins aussi détournés.

\- Et plusieurs questions ? Je peux aussi ou c'est une et une seule ?

\- Plusieurs ça me va aussi. »

 

Celui qui avait la chance, toute relative soit-elle, d'occuper la place plus communément dite « du mort » du véhicule commença alors à sautiller sur place et essaya même d'entamer une petite danse de la victoire... ce qui était loin d'être chose facile lorsque l'on se trouvait dans une voiture.

« Ce midi... t'avais bien dit que tu éviterais de me rencontrer dans un monde si tu me connaissais déjà dans un autre ; c'est bien ça ?

\- Plus ou moins, ouais, marmonna Peter qui sentait déjà arriver un mal de crâne si Stiles recommençait avec ses questions tordues, même pour lui.

\- Nous allons donc partir du principe que tu aimes faire l'inverse de ce que tu veux faire car tu aimes contredire les gens, y compris toi : tu serais donc allé voir le Stiles que tu ne connais pas... justement parce que tu le connais, mais juste un petit peu, dans l'autre monde. Le monde où tu me connais déjà c'est le monde où je serais un loup-garou qui aurait, juste un peu aussi, tué des gens mais qui n'en tue plus à présent... enfin je pense que je n'en tue plus à présent, souffla Stiles pour lui-même mais suffisamment fort pour que Peter l'entende malgré tout. Maintenant, donc, tu as la chance de me supporter dans les deux mondes ! Tu sais que tu dois en choisir un parce qu'il faut que tu en choisisses un parce que vivre dans ces deux mondes super beaucoup différents te rend un peu zinzin. Tu ferais quoi ? »

Peter avait peut-être accepté de conduire Stiles chez son meilleur ami, il avait cependant jugé préférable de directement entrer l'adresse sur son GPS plutôt que de tenter le diable en suivant les indications que lui donnerait le plus jeune. Même s'il y avait de fortes chances pour que celui-ci connaisse le chemin sur le bout des doigts, l'adulte avait à présent suffisamment bien cerné l'étrange spécimen qu'était le fils du shérif... pour savoir qu'il était préférable ne se pas se fier à celui-ci.

L'adulte fronçait à présent les sourcils. Il cogitait, il voulait savoir ce qui pouvait bien se cacher derrière toutes ces questions qui ne pouvaient qu'être un moyen détourné (et bien étrange) d'obtenir son aide. Réfléchir était pourtant loin d'être chose facile dans la mesure où il lui fallait, en plus, continuer à suivre les questions, explications et raisonnements de Stiles !

Plus l'adolescent pouvait lui parler de ces deux mondes auxquels il avait pensé... et plus l'impression qu'il y avait anguille sous roche venait titiller l'aîné. La fixation que Stiles pouvait faire sur ce sujet était bien trop importante ; de même pour les détails auxquels il avait pensé et dont il ne cessait de ponctuer ses explications. Ce n'était certainement pas des questions posées comme ça et juste pour le plaisir : c'était des questions auxquelles Stiles avait déjà mûrement réfléchi ; Peter oserait en mettre sa main à couper.

« Je pense que ça doit être cool d'être dans un monde où les loups-garous existent vraiment, fit-il remarquer, pensif. Mais, d'après tes dires, je trouve que j'accorde énormément d'importance aux deux Stiles et, du coup... j'aurais peut-être donc tendance à prendre le monde où tu n'aurais pas eu autant à souffrir.  _Ouais_ , les loups-garous c'est cool, mais ce monde-là t'aura complètement bousillé et puis... c'est plein de morts et de psychopathes en plus. Honnêtement, je sais pas vraiment quel monde je choisirais, en fait. Tu m'as dit pleins de trucs mais pas encore suffisamment pour que je puisse choisir correctement un des deux mondes qui ont tous les deux des bons et moins bons côtés. »

Stiles hocha lentement la tête tandis qu'un léger sourire revenait prendre possession de ses lèvres. Cette réponse, même si elle n'en était pas réellement une, lui plaisait bien en tout cas... bien plus qu'il ne voudrait bien l'admettre !

« Et disons maintenant que... que je meurs dans l'un des deux. Peu importe lequel. Tu ferais quoi ?

\- Je choisirais de vivre dans l'autre, avoua Peter de but en blanc, loin d'avoir les mêmes hésitations qu'à chacune des précédentes questions. Enfin c'est ce que le moi _d'ici_ et de _maintenant_ dit... Si j'étais effectivement partagé entre deux univers différents, mon choix ne serait peut-être pas aussi évident... mais je pense que je pourrais être amené à privilégier celui où tu es toujours en vie.

\- Même si c'est dans le monde où j'ai tué des gens ? Tenta le premier. Donc pas dans le monde où tu me... préfères. »

La seconde de réflexion dont avait besoin Peter refit aussitôt son apparition.

« Je suppose que... que ce Stiles-là aurait terminé de se venger des responsables de la mort de sa famille ; d'après ce que tu m'as dit ce midi donc...  _donc_ je serais peut-être plus disposé à lui faire confiance, ouais. Et ça dépendrait de comment sont nos relations, à ce Stiles-là et moi, bien sûr; mais... il resterait Stiles. Même s'il ne serait qu'une copie de celui qui est mort... il resterait toi. Ou lui. 'Fin Stiles quoi et... Bref. »

Les yeux ronds et la bouche entrouverte, l'hyperactif peinait à en croire ses oreilles. Peter était en train d'accorder énormément d'importance aux deux Stiles ; il entrait totalement dans son "jeu" des deux univers et répondait avec une honnêteté qui pourrait facilement en étonner plus d'un.

Si toutes les interrogations qu'il pouvait avoir avait le mérite d'avoir une réponse, plus moins moins complète, la question de fond restait exactement la même : et lui... que ferait-il ? Impliquerait-il autant les deux Peter ? Pouvait-il privilégier ce monde sans loups-garous sous prétexte que beaucoup de personnes n'avaient pas eu à souffrir de l'existence du surnaturel ?

Avait-il simplement le droit de choisir ?

« Bien, bien... disons maintenant que, euh, dans le monde sans les  loups-garous, je suis mort ; je suis toujours en vie dans l'autre monde mais tu aurais, à la place, perdu quelqu'un que tu adorais. Cette personne, tu la considérerais presque comme de ta famille mais elle n'est pas de ta famille car toute ta famille aurait brûlé dans l'incendie dont je t'ai parlé ce midi. Y aurait plus que ton neveu et toi... et ce gars que tu considérerais presque comme ton neveu aussi mais...

\-  Attends , le coupa Peter, perplexe. Là, du coup, c'est moi le loup-garou dans l'histoire. C'est moi qui ait tué des gens et...

\- Hmm disons que c'est pas... pas tout à fait... disons plutôt que... ouais, sourit le lycéen en se rendant compte de son erreur. On va simplement se dire que tu as perdu une personne à laquelle tu tenais beaucoup dans le monde des  loups-garous , même si tu le disais pas. Pas d'incendie, pas de dernier survivant avec ton neveu, rien. Tout le monde il va bien... sauf ce gars.

\- Et c'est quoi cette fixette que tu me fais depuis ce midi sur les incendies ? Interrogea l'adulte. Pourquoi ta famille, ou ma famille selon les versions, périrait-elle de la sorte ? Pourquoi c'est systématiquement l'oncle et le neveu, toi ou moi toujours selon la version, qui...

\- On s'en fou de ça, interrompit à son tour le lycéen. Tu ferais quoi ? Dans le premier monde, tu as perdu un gars que tu adorais mais je suis là... dans l'autre, tu as toujours le gars que tu adorais, mais vous vous connaissez pratiquement pas, sauf que je suis mort. Tu fais quoi ?

\- Je suis simplement dans la merde, Stiles.»

*** * ***

Affalé de tout son long sur le lit de son meilleur ami, prenant ses aises comme s'il s'agissait du sien (ce qui était partiellement le cas, non ?), Stiles regardait, d'un œil las, Scott en train de faire ses agaçantes tractions. Il attendait le moment où le jeune McCall daignerait enfin s'arrêter afin qu'ils puissent parler et jouer aux jeux-vidéos comme ils l'avaient prévu.

Jouer aux jeux-vidéos plus que parler, d'ailleurs...

« Pourquoi y a pas ta Jeep au fait ? Voulu savoir Scott en mettant enfin pied à terre et se tournant, tout sourire, vers son meilleur ami.

\- Peter était venu me chercher ce matin pour aller au boulot... donc il m'a déposé ici ce soir.

\- Ah ouais, marmonna le premier. Peter. _Forcément_. »

L'hyperactif ne put s'empêcher de sourire en entendant le ton qu'avait utilisé son ami. En quelques mouvements, il s'était redressé et avait attrapé Scott afin de le tirer sur le matelas.

« Scott ? Ta mère est de service ce soir ou...

\- Non... Elle se balade dans toute la maison et nettoie tout ce qu'elle trouve depuis tout à l'heure. J'ai essayé de lui dire de se reposer mais...

\- Elle va donc pas pouvoir nous entendre ? Coupa Stiles. Pas du tout ? Elle doit rien savoir, hein. Si elle sait, elle en parlerait à mon père...

\- Mis à part si elle est allongée sous mon lit ou cachée dans mon armoire depuis près de deux heures, j'aurais tendance à te dire qu'elle ne va pas nous entendre. Tu veux que j'aille vérifier ?

\- Pas la peine, sourit distraitement l'hyperactif en retenant son meilleur ami qui partait déjà voir. C'est juste que j'ai un... problème et... enfin je pense avoir un problème. Si ça se trouve c'est un problème pas problématique mais j'ai peur que ce soit un problème problématique. J'aimerais bien que ce soit pas un vrai problème et que je me prenne la tête pour rien, que je prenne aussi la tête de Peter pour rien du coup et... ouais ça serait cool parce que tu vois c'est...

\- Attends ! Ton collègue est au courant ?

\- Bah... ouais, répondit simplement Stiles en haussant les épaules. Enfin non, pas tout à fait. Il pense que c'est juste des questions bizarres que je me pose mais le truc c'est que... c'est pas que des questions, Scott. J'ai vraiment l'impression que c'est réel et ça me fout les boules. J'ai peur comme jamais. J'ai encore plus peur là que lorsque j'ai vu mon premier vrai zombie.

\- Ce n'était pas un vrai zombie, Stiles... et qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »


	8. Chapitre 07

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le monde A est le monde normal, alternatif (ou réel...)  
> Le monde B est le monde surnaturel, propre à la série.

** **-A** **

_ _[Dimanche 06 Juillet 2014]_ _

« Peter ? Après toutes les questions que je t'ai déjà posé vendredi... je comprendrais carrément que tu sois pas très beaucoup d'accord pour que je t'en pose encore une.

\- Tu aurais raison, répondit l'aîné amusé, espérant faire réagir l'autre.

\- Bien, sourit Stiles ne paraissant nullement déçu par cette réponse. Pourtant, malgré le fait que tu ne sois justement pas très beaucoup d'accord ; malgré le fait, aussi, que tu commences déjà à te demander quel truc super tordu je vais encore réussir à te demander, je suis certain que tu vas quand même accepter que je te pose ma question... simplement parce que maintenant tu es trop curieux de savoir ce que je peux te demander.»

Le sourire qui était en train d'étirer les lèvres du chauffeur, en même temps qu'il secouait la tête et levait les yeux au ciel, n'échappa pas à l’œil acéré de Stiles. Ce dernier faisait en sorte d'observer le plus possible ce Peter-ci afin d'éventuellement réussir à mieux comprendre son double lycanthrope.

L'adolescent était donc bien loin de se douter de tout ce qui pouvait être en train de traverser l'esprit de son compagnon de dimanche soir. Il était loin de se douter que Peter était en train de se dire qu'il ne cesserait jamais d'être étonné.

Comment pourrait-il se douter, même juste une seconde, que cette manière de faire, d'agir et de parler afin de tourner les choses à son avantage avait un quelque chose de remarquable aux yeux de Peter ?

Comment pourrait-il se douter que ce qu'il faisait afin de systématiquement réussir à avoir gain de cause même lorsque les choses étaient loin d'être gagnées (pour ne pas dire qu'elles étaient désespérées) avait un petit quelque chose... d'irréel ?

Comment pourrait-il se douter qu'au moins une personne appréciait lorsque Stiles manipulait aussi délicatement l'esprit de son interlocuteur afin de le mener précisément là où il le souhaitait ?

Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas.

 « T'es un peu trop malin, trop tordu et trop intelligent pour ton bien, tu sais ? Murmura Peter du bout des lèvres. Il pourrait t'arriver malheur.

\- Tu penses aux deux meurtres consécutifs qu'il y a déjà eu, n'est-ce pas ?

\- En partie, avoua le premier à mi-mot. Mais y a aussi le fait que tes questions de la dernière fois me soient restées en tête, tu sais, et... j'ai l'impression que tu ne cherchais peut-être pas un moyen détourné de demander de l'aide et des conseils. J'ai l'impression que c'était réellement ça ton problème.

\- Est-ce que tu penses que les loups-garous existent ? Demanda de but en blanc Stiles, tâchant de faire comme si ce que venait de dire son collègue n'était pas la plus stricte vérité.»

Les sourcils froncés, Peter réfléchissait à la question que venait de poser son cadet... ainsi qu'au sens caché que celle-ci pouvait bien avoir ! Cette question le ramenait aux nombreuses interrogations auxquelles il avait déjà eu droit quelques jours plus tôt : deux mondes entrecroisés, des humains et des loups-garous.

Encore des loups-garous...

Comme par hasard.

« Non, répondit finalement Peter, en faisant claquer sa langue contre son palais. Même si ça serait cool que ce soit le cas, je ne pense vraiment pas qu'ils puissent exister. Si tel était le cas, on serait pratiquement tous des  loups-garous car il me semble plutôt évident que la lycanthropie serait génétiquement transmissible et que ça serait un gène dominant. Il serait rare de naître non-lycanthrope... Et si jamais on venait à naître ainsi, pas loup-garou donc, il faudrait tenir compte du fait qu'il y aurait énormément de chances qu'on se fasse tout de même mordre par un loup-garou et donc être quand même transformés. Puis, je vois pas trop comment on pourrait cacher le fait que des gens soient à moitié loup, tu vois ?

\- T'as l'air d'avoir plutôt bien réfléchi à la question, se moqua le plus jeune. On dirait pas une réponse que tu viens de me sortir comme ça.

\- Stiles ? Est-ce que tu penses vivre dans deux mondes différents ? Genre ici et là-bas, avec des loups-garous ?

\- Ça te dérangerait d'être moins direct ?

\- Et toi de me répondre ? »

Stiles n'avait pas daigné répondre à la question de Peter... et avait ainsi laissé le silence prendre pleinement possession du véhicule. Ce moment de grâce ne dura cependant, et heureusement, pas bien longtemps. Comment le pourrait-il lorsque l'on voyait qui étaient les deux personnes qui se trouvaient à l'intérieur ?

Leur mutisme mutuel dura tout de même suffisamment pour laisser le temps à Peter de s'inquiéter face à cette absence de parole... et de comprendre celle-ci comme étant une confirmation de ses craintes.

« Il... Il faut que tu regardes  _Les Revenants_ en version originale, tenta maladroitement l'aîné. C'est nettement mieux que notre version traduite... et je suis pas fan des trucs en français pourtant.

\- Je vote contre, marmonna un Stiles légèrement boudeur. Je veux de l'anglais moi. J'ai commencé The Returned en anglais, je continuerai en anglais.

\- La version originale est franchement pas mal pourtant hein ; Puis ça change d'avoir un truc en français et... »

Stiles se tourna légèrement sur son siège afin de regarder son interlocuteur. Lançant de petits regards en biais au premier, Peter n'avait aucun mal à mentalement prévoir la suite des événements... l'adolescent allait bientôt parler et userait de gestes pour mieux se faire comprendre.

« C'est comme si tu prenais un kinder bueno au chocolat et que tout de suite après tu allais manger un super friand au fromage, expliqua Stiles en séparant bien l'un et l'autre. Le kinder c'est la version anglaise... et le friand c'est la version française, ce qui tombe plutôt bien.

\- Sauf que ton kinder tu l'as mangé ce matin lors de la pause et que ton friand tu l'as mangé une dizaine d'heures plus tard. Le mélange se fait sans problèmes du coup. »

Au vu du sourire qu'affichait le lycéen, la tension venait de passer aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée !

* * *

Stiles voulu faire son malin en quittant la voiture sitôt Peter fut-il correctement garé sur l'une des rares places du parking du cinéma qui était encore vacante en ce dimanche soir... et ce : alors même que le moteur n'était pas encore coupé !

« Aïe, ma tête ! S'écria l'hyperactif un instant plus tard.

\- C'est ta paume de main que tu frottes, là, fit inutilement remarquer le conducteur.

\- Bah oui, je sais... mais je me suis aussi fait mal à la main figure-toi ! Du coup ma main a mal et ma main qui a pas mal frotte là où ma main qui a mal a mal mais du coup j'ai plus de main pour frotter ma tête qui a mal aussi... Prête-moi ta main, s'il-te-plaît ! »

Les clés venaient à peine d'être retirées du contact. Peter ne semblait pas disposé à bouger tant que Stiles n'aurait pas, enfin, fermé sa portière... ce qui ne paraissait pas non plus être sur le point d'arriver, malheureusement, tout occupé qu'il était à sautiller sur place tout en parlant encore et encore et se plaignant d'avoir mal.

« Si j'étais un loup-garou, j'aurais déjà plus mal parce que les loups-garous ils guérissent super méga vite et que c'est l'un des super trucs super cool que peut avoir un loup-garou ! J'aimerais bien être un loup-garou rien que pour ça : pouvoir me faire mal sans me dire qu'après j'aurais mal car après j'aurais plus mal car je serais un loup-garou, expliqua Stiles. Bon ! C'est pas parce que je serais un loup-garou que je ferais exprès de me faire mal hein... j'aime pas me faire mal... surtout parce que ça fait mal ; donc si j'avais pas mal quand je me fais mal j'aimerais peut-être un peu plus me faire mal mais comme j'aurais quand même un petit peu mal quand je me ferais mal j'aimerais quand même pas me faire mal même si j'étais un loup-garou.

\- J'adore ton monologue, Rodrigue... Enfin je suppose que je l'adore étant donné que j'ai pas eu le courage de l'écouter et que j'ai décroché au premier "loup-garou" que tu as pu dire. Et j'ai pas écouté donc je sais pas si tu as dit d'autres fois le mot "loup-garou" mais je suppose que oui vu que quand tu pars dans tes délires comme ça, tu répètes toujours plusieurs fois les même mots, se justifia Peter. Alors ne dis pas que si je sais que j'ai décroché au premier loup-garou c'est donc que je sais qu'il y a eu d'autres "loup-garou" et que donc j'ai écouté quand même.

\- Rodrigue ? Releva Stiles, songeant que décidément... _Ce Peter était de plus en plus étonnant et déroutant._

\- Comme dans Le Cid, sourit Peter.

\- Tu connais ça, toi ? Tu connais pas genre... que des séries géniales ou j'sais pas quoi d'autre ? Tu sais, en plus, faire de...

\- Oui : je sais également faire de l'humour intelligent, Stiles... Enfin si on peut appeler ça de l'humour. L'humour doit être drôle sinon ce n'est plus vraiment de l'humour et comme c'était pas drôle ce n'est donc pas de l'humour... et si c'est pas de l'humour, ça peut pas être de l'humour intelligent vu que dans humour intelligent y a humour justement que c'est pas de l'humour.

\- Hep hep hep ! Tout ça, c'était à moi de le dire ! S'indigna Stiles.

\- Sauf que j'ai pensé à ce que tu allais penser avant que tu penses à le penser. »

* * *

« Mais. Mais ! Je suis pas d'accord ! T'as payé les deux places ! S'indigna l'hyperactif.

\- Et c'est un problème ? »

Lentement, mais sûrement vous diront-ils, les deux compères avaient finalement réussi à atteindre l'entrée du cinéma de Beacon Hills... ce qu'ils avaient fini par ne plus croire possible tant le chemin leur avait paru semé d'embûches ! Armés d'une bonne dose de courage et de patience, n'oubliant pas de faire fonctionner leur langue et leurs méninges pour passer plus facilement le temps, Stiles et Peter avaient ensuite dû prendre leur mal en patience pour faire la queue à un des rares guichets ouverts. Les quelques bornes automatiques existantes étant soient bondées... soient hors-service !

Boudeur, les bras croisés sur le torse et ne permettant d'émettre aucun doute, le fils du shérif semblait considérer que oui... ceci était bel et bien un problème ! Fouillant au fond de sa poche afin d'en retirer l'argent qu'il aurait dû utiliser pour acheter sa place, ayant eu la flemme de prendre sa carte bancaire, l'adolescent le glissa à la place dans la poche de la petite veste que Peter avait daigné porter ce soir.

Ce dernier était à présent tellement occupé à parler et s'extasier au sujet du dernier jeu-vidéo qu'il avait commencé, sous le conseil avisé de Stiles, qu'il n'avait semblait-il... pas même remarqué son geste.

* * *

« Pourriez-vous vous taire ? Demanda sèchement, voire presque agressivement, une voix inconnue au bataillon. Il y en a qui aimeraient écouter.

\- Roh ça va, c'est que les bandes annonces, marmonna Peter en croisant les bras contre son torse et s'enfonçant dans son siège d'un air boudeur. Même pas en plus ! C'est les pubs. »

Installés au milieu de la salle de cinéma, en début de rangée, Peter et Stiles avaient naïvement cru qu'ils pourraient continuer à parler en attendant le début du film. Grossière erreur que d'avoir pensé cela au vu de la remarque que venait de leur faire leur voisin.

Remarque qui était loin d'avoir plu au plus âgé du duo.

« Tu peux parler si tu veux, tu sais ? S'amusa le plus jeune en s'approchant le plus possible de l'oreille de Peter. Tu t'en fous de ce qu'il dit pour l'instant, si encore c'était le film OK mais là... s'il veut regarder et écouter la pub m&m's, il a qu'à aller sur youtube. Y aurait personne autour de lui pour parler et ça lui coûterait moins cher.

\- Non, refusa-t-on en continuant à bouder. On va encore me râler dessus sinon.

\- Gamin va, se moqua gentiment Stiles tout en lui prenant la main et faisant s'entrecroiser leurs doigts sous le regard surpris du propriétaire de la seconde main. Heureusement que t'es pas à côté de lui hein... qu'est-ce que t'aurais fait sinon ?

\- Je l'aurais égorgé... avec mes dents.

 Stiles préféra garder le silence suite à cette réponse pour le moins... imprévue.

* * *

« Tu vas arrêter de gesticuler comme ça sur ton siège ? Souffla un Peter moqueur à l'oreille de son voisin qui grogna de mécontentement. On dirait un asticot.

\- Les asticots, ça ne s'assoit même pas sur des sièges d'abord. Puis ça va pas au cinéma. Puis ça ne conduit pas. Puis ça ne va pas au lycée. Puis ça n'apprécie pas les gens géniaux comme ils le méritent. Puis ça...

\- J'ai saisi l'idée, le coupa le premier.»

La salle avait enfin était plongée dans le noir pour que le film puisse commencer. De temps en temps, l'un ou l'autre se penchait pour faire un commentaire au sujet d'une scène ou d'un dialogue ; pour gentiment râler après une manie de l'autre, Stiles qui gigotait sans cesse et Peter qui ne cessait de soupirer à chaque fois qu'un moment était jugé trop « prévisible »... ils n'en demeuraient pas moins calmes !

« Peter ? Tu pourrais arrêter de toucher mon nez comme ça ? C'est perturbant, murmura Stiles au milieu du film, une boule au ventre. Puis ça me fait loucher et c'est pas cool.

\- J'aime ton nez, répondit l'autre, amusé. Puis j'arrête de t'embêter si tu arrêtes de m'embêter aussi. »

* * *

Lorsque le générique de fin apparut, enfin, sur le grand écran du cinéma ; lorsque tout le monde recommença à parler, à bouger, voire même pour certains à se rhabiller pour sortir avant même la fin des crédits, Stiles tourna la tête vers son voisin et rit doucement en voyant la scène.

Sa main droite serrait toujours celle de Peter qui avait posé sa tête sur son épaule afin de mieux dormir... le film n'ayant, de toute évidence, pas su capter son intérêt tout du long. A contre cœur, l'adolescent usa de son bras libre pour secouer doucement et ainsi réveiller Peter. Aussitôt ceci fait, le concerné grogna de mécontentement, changea de position... pour mieux pouvoir retrouver celle qu'il venait d'abandonner. La veste, posée sur lui et faisant office de couverture, donnait vraiment l'impression à Stiles d'accompagner n'importe qui... sauf Peter Hale.

« C'est fini. Peter ? Réveille-toi.

\- Hmm... Non. T'es trop confortable. Tu mériterais une statue... L'oreiller d'or. Ouais, je te donne l'Oreiller d'or. »

La main gauche de Peter, soit celle qui ne tenait pas fermement Stiles, monta au niveau des yeux fatigués de l'endormi et frotta énergiquement ceux-ci.

« Merci, sourit Stiles.

\- L'oreiller humain d'or, évidemment. Un vrai oreiller, c'est quand même carrément mieux.

\- Mais ! S'indigna le premier. C'est pas gentil, ça.

\- Bah, un vrai oreiller on peut le frapper et voilà quoi... toi ? Je peux te frapper mais tu risques de pas trop apprécier, s'expliqua Peter. Puis tu auras mal et comme t'es pas un loup-garou, tu auras mal plus longtemps que si tu étais un loup-garou ; puis même si tu avais été un loup-garou tu aurais quand même eu mal même si pas aussi...

\- Ah ah ! T'as vu que tu m'as écouté ! »

* * *

« J'ai faim. J'ai faim. J'ai faim, gémissait Stiles depuis cinq bonnes minutes déjà. Peter ? J'ai une faim de Stiles ! C'est encore pire qu'une faim de loup. On peut passer au Mcdo tu crois ? Enfin... on peut passer, ouais. Techniquement c'est sur que c'est possible, y a un Mcdo pas loin, y a une voiture, c'est encore ouvert... mais comme c'est un peu toi qui conduit je fais semblant de te laisser le choix ; d'ailleurs c'est pas bien de pas avoir voulu que je conduise vu que t'as l'air d'être un zombie. Tu vas jouer dans  _The Walking Dead_ ?

\- On est en route, là...

\- C'est vrai ? Se réjouit le lycéen. Oh ! Tu me sauves la vie, là ! Sérieusement !

\- Je sais, se moqua l'autre. Et je ne le regrette pas. »

Rien n'était moins sûr...

« Tu ne le regrettes pas maintenant, mais quand je serais super enquiquinant, tu regretteras de pas m'avoir laissé mourir de faim. »


	9. Chapitre 08

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le monde A est le monde normal, alternatif (ou réel...)  
> Le monde B est le monde surnaturel, propre à la série.

** **-A** **

_[Dimanche 17 août 2014]_

Scott n'avait pas particulièrement tenu à reparler, au cours des dernières semaines qui avaient pu s'écouler, de ces deux mondes dans lesquels Stiles lui avait avoué avoir l'impression d'évoluer. Il y avait bien entendu leur monde : un monde normal où ils menaient tous une existence normale elle-aussi, et ce même si la vie à Beacon Hills était quelque peu chamboulée depuis le début du mois de juin ; Et il y avait l'autre ! L'étrange monde où les loups-garous n'étaient apparemment pas qu'un mythe. Ce monde qui, même s'il ne le connaissait pas et qu'il n'y avait jamais mis les pieds, inquiétait Scott au plus haut point.

C'est pourquoi, en voyant que le principal concerné par ce problème auquel il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser sitôt que l'occasion se présentait à lui n'avait qu'en de très rares occasions formulé à voix haute (et en sa présence) des remarques, quelles qu'elles soient, au sujet de cet autre univers... voyant que Stiles ne faisait tout simplement jamais référence à celui-ci, Scott s'était senti soulagé et libéré d'un poids ! Il s'était ensuite contenté de laisser couler... songeant, à tord, que c'était là la meilleure chose qu'il pouvait faire.

Stiles avait, effectivement, tellement peu souvent reparlé de ce  _léger_ problème avec le jeune McCall... que celui-ci avait même fini par croire que le tout n'était que du passé et que ça s'était finalement arrangé sans qu'il n'en sache rien. Scott aurait pu continuer à penser ainsi encore longtemps (et aurait même fortement apprécié que ce brusque retour à la normale soit réel) si son meilleur ami n'avait pas soudainement décidé de recommencer à faire référence à cet événement.

À ces événements, en fait !

« Et... ça t'ennuie vraiment d'avoir deux fois plus de chance d'avoir ton père avec toi ; d'avoir deux moi avec qui passer ton temps ; d'avoir deux Peter, même si l'un des deux m'a l'air un tout petit peu flippant... et je suis pas vraiment certain d'être en train de penser à celui qui a tué des gens en plus, grimaça Scott, installé devant sa télévision aux côtés de Stiles. Puis t'as aussi deux Lydia ! C'est cool d'avoir deux Lydia parce que ça te fait quand même deux fois plus de chances avec elle... surtout que dans ton monde bizarre, qui est probablement ton rêve d'ailleurs hein, bah vous êtes genre quand même amis et...

\- Et ça fait aussi deux Jackson, je te signale. »

La grimace qui se trouvait déjà sur le visage du jeune McCall s'accentua à la simple évocation du capitaine de l'équipe de Crosse du lycée ; vu de cette manière... vivre dans les deux mondes devenait réellement quelque chose de problématique.

« J'ai une idée, s'enquit-il en mettant finalement le jeu sur pause et se moquant des protestations de son voisin qui était sur le point de tuer un zombie supplémentaire. Je sais comment tu pourrais faire pour enfin savoir où est le monde réel et où est le monde que tu inventes quand tu dors. »

Intrigué, et également un peu sceptique quant au fait que Scott (ce Scott-là, qui plus est) puisse trouver, si ce n'est  _la_ solution, une solution, Stiles tourna la tête vers son ami et attendit silencieusement d'en savoir davantage.

« Ah ouais ? S'étonna-t-il.

\- Réveille-toi en pleine nuit. Le lieu où tu es quand tu te réveilles sera forcément le bon, non ? Imagine que notre monde, ici donc, soit le monde de tes rêves en fait, tu pourrais pas te réveiller dans ton rêve... donc tu serais dans l'autre monde, avec tes loups-garous et sans notre espèce de tueur et tout ça ; et donc en fait je serais qu'un rêve et l'autre moi serait la réalité. »

Le fils Stilinski parut fortement déçu par cette idée, même s'il n'espérait pas grand-chose dès le départ. Ses pouces jouaient avec les joysticks, bien que cela ne soit pas très utile vu que Scott n'avait pas relancé le jeu ; il s'occupait comme il pouvait.

« Bien sur que si : je pourrais me réveiller dans mon rêve, Scott, soupira Stiles. Je le fais déjà d'ailleurs, tu vois ? Dans le vrai monde je dors et je rêve du faux monde mais dans le faux monde je vais dormir quand je me réveille dans le vrai monde... et quand je retourne dormir dans le vrai monde je me réveille dans le faux monde : donc je me réveille dans les deux.

\- Ton cerveau est un affreux truc bizarre et tordu au possible, Stiles. »

Les deux meilleurs amis avaient, d'un accord commun et tacite, jugés qu'il était préférable pour eux de changer de sujet immédiatement et de ne pas continuer à parler de cet étrange problème auquel était confronté l'hyperactif depuis maintenant quelques mois... et surtout pas si c'était pour chercher une solution !

Si jamais ils avaient poursuivi sur cette voie, il y avait fort à penser que quelques divergences d'opinion seraient apparues ; que quelques tensions, qui n'étaient évidemment en aucun cas désirées et certainement pas ce jour, auraient commencé à faire des leurs... gâchant ainsi cette journée qu'ils avaient eu tant de mal à caler dans leur emploi du temps respectif.

Stiles avait ainsi donc rapidement décidé (au grand dam de son ami qui préférait de loin les zombies) qu'il était désormais plus que temps de commencer à revoir, ou simplement voir en fait, les cours d'économie qu'ils avaient eu l'année précédente... histoire que Scott présente le moins de lacunes possibles à la rentrée.

Le Scott de l'autre monde commençait à ne plus avoir besoin des interventions non miraculeuses de Stiles, vu qu'il avait finalement su apprendre à travailler et à réussir seul. Il était d'ailleurs étrange de constater que ce détail embêtait l'hyperactif. Au fond, celui-ci aimait bien devoir faire des sortes de cours particuliers à Scott ; ils avaient ainsi une raison de passer du temps ensemble.

 Non qu'ils aient réellement besoin d'une excuse aussi foireuse que celle-ci pour se voir mais un " _Je vais aider Scott pour les cours_ " avait toujours eu tendance à mieux passer auprès de leur parent qu'un " _On va tuer du zombie à deux_ " ou un " _Il faut que l'on détruise l'anneau unique pour que Sauron soit détruit lui aussi_ ". Étrange.

« Ah ah ! Finstock aura qu'à bien se tenir à la rentrée ! S'exclama un Scott, les bras levés en signe de victoire, venant de comprendre ce que lui avait expliqué son meilleur ami. Tu sais que je t'aime, toi ?

\- Je sais oui... et je t'autorise toujours à m'appeler Dieu, si jamais ça t'intéresse.

\- Rêve pas trop.»

Avec le même petit sourire amusé au coin des lèvres, sourire qui était le plus souvent un signe annonçant qu'ils allaient bientôt faire une énorme bêtise et ainsi s'attirer les foudres de leur parents (même s'il y avait peu de chance que ce soit le cas cette fois-ci), Stiles et Scott se regardaient.

« Mais euh... Peter il accepte, lui, fit mine de bouder l'hyperactif.

\- Retourne avec lui alors, s'agaça pourtant McCall, vexé. On ne s'est quasiment pas vu des vacances vu que t'es toujours à l'Eleventh Hour et quand c'est pas le cas t'es quand même avec ton Peter... et pour une fois qu'on passe juste presque une journée à deux, même pas une journée hein, tu trouves encore le moyen de parler de lui.

\- Si monsieur n'avait pas été coincé chez lui avec pour consigne de réviser pendant au moins tout le mois de juin, puis au moins deux jours complets maintenant, on se serait peut-être un peu plus vus, tu crois pas ? Et c'était simplement une remarque, Scott. Une remarque. On dirait presque que tu es jaloux et que tu te sens abandonné, là.

\- Je suis pas jaloux.

\- Mais tu te sens abandonné ? »

Peut-être auraient-ils mieux fait, tous les deux, de se prendre la tête au sujet de ces mondes qui étaient un peu trop... nombreux. Maintenant que les vannes avaient été ouvertes et que le sujet "Peter" avait été mis sur le tapis, ça allait devenir bien plus difficile de calmer le jeu.

* * *

_[Mercredi 27 août 2014]_

Une malheureuse barquette de carottes râpées devant lui, barquette qui n'avait d'ailleurs pas su trouver grâce aux yeux de son acheteur qui grimaçait à chaque bouchée, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté d'un air songeur, Peter était, une fois n'est pas coutume, installé à la table de l'arrière-boutique et mangeait en face de Stiles. Celui-ci ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver un tantinet étrange de voir son collègue agir aussi normalement... ayant été bien plus habitué à le voir manger assis par terre voire même, en de plus rares occasions, allongé sur le ventre ou sur le dos.

« Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? Demanda le plus jeune, un sourire mutin sur les lèvres. Tu ferais presque peur, tu sais ? On dirait que tu vas me manger... ou me tuer... ou je sais pas quoi en fait mais t'as l'air sur le point de le faire. En fait je te vois bien tuer des gens... le fait que je t'ai déjà vu tuer des gens doit aider sur le fait que je te vois bien tuer des gens. Enfin techniquement, c'était pas toi-toi qui tuait les gens que je t'ai vu tuer... toi je te vois mal tuer quelqu'un mais je vois bien ton corps tuer des gens. J'ai déjà vu ton corps tuer des gens mais c'était pas toi dans ce corps, enfin c'était toi mais sans être toi et t'étais pas possédé ni rien hein. C'était pas toi-toi mais c'était toi quand même qui tuait des gens... Bon, je t'ai vu tuer qu'une seule personne en fait mais comme au final t'en as quand même tué plusieurs bah...

\- Par-pardon ? S'étouffa pratiquement l'aîné, la bouche pleine de carottes.

\- Oublie.

\- Non. Non je n'oublie pas, refusa le second. Stiles, ça va faire des semaines que tu n'arrêtes pas de poser des questions ou de faire des remarques de ce genre. Je suis pas une bille, une quiche, une patate

, une nouille ou peu importe les qualificatifs qu'on peut utiliser pour dire de quelqu'un qu'il est un peu lent à la détente. J'ai bien compris que tu avais un problème et j'ai compris le problème... et tu sais, je sais que tu sais que je sais ce que tu veux pas que je sache. Là, tu refuses simplement l'idée que je puisse t'aider. »

À chaque fois qu'il entendait Peter se perdre ainsi dans ses propos, à chaque fois qu'il voyait Peter avoir un visage aussi expressif, Stiles ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à l'autre, au loup-garou... et de se demander si un jour, lui aussi pourrait devenir ainsi. Insouciant, heureux... presque normal.

« Personne ne peut m'aider, siffla l'hyperactif plus agressivement que prévu. Donc je te le redemande parce que j'ai pas envie qu'on se dispute puis qu'après on s'aime plus, pourquoi tu me regardais comme ça ?

\- Je me demandais simplement comment tu pouvais être aussi maigrichon vu tout ce que tu manges... engloutis même, en fait.

\- Juste... c'est juste ça ? Demanda Stiles, perplexe.

\- Bah ouais, sourit Peter. Quoi d'autre ? »

Le lycéen fixait attentivement son vis-à-vis. Il essayait de savoir si celui-ci lui mentait et avait inventé cette question pour lui faire plaisir... ou s'il ne s'agissait vraiment que de ça.

« J'sais pas... t'étais en train de me regarder comme si tu allais me manger donc bon je pensais que tu allais me demander si je préférais être mangé cru ou cuit au barbecue ; avec du ketchup ou de la sauce Hannibal... 'fin un truc bizarre quoi.

\- Tu dis vraiment toujours des âneries, toi...

\- Hmm... Oui, acquiesça le premier. C'est pour ainsi dire ma raison de vivre !

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que c'est marrant d'être marrant... puis ça aide.

\- Ça aide ?

\- Ça _t'_ aide.

\- Ça _m'_ aide ? »

* * *

_[Mardi 09 septembre 2014]_

Cela faisait déjà une paire de jours que les cours avait repris, au grand désarroi de tous les lycéens qui auraient aimé pouvoir continuer un peu plus longtemps à se payer du bon temps, dormir et sortir. Installé en face de Scott à l'une des tables du self qui se trouvait le plus en retrait par rapport aux autres afin d'être tranquille... et surtout pour être le plus loin possible du reste de l'équipe, et notamment de son capitaine Jackson Whittemore, Stiles vit Isaac Lahey arriver vers eux... puis leur passer devant sans même leur adresser un regard.

Le plateau-repas pratiquement vide qu'était en train de porter ce dernier et l'énorme coquart qui colorait son œil gauche furent les deux premières choses qui frappèrent Stiles. La même chose qui s'était passée lorsque son père lui avait parlé pour la première fois de Peter-son-collègue au début des vacances se produisit, le jeune homme voulait connaître cet Isaac-là aussi !

Tout le monde était habitué aux traces de coups que portait souvent Isaac et, même si c'était là quelque chose dont on pouvait s'étonner lorsque l'on connaissait le garçon, personne n'avait jamais vraiment cherché à en connaître l'origine pour que cela s'arrête. Poussé par une force inconnue, ou peut-être était-elle justement un peu trop connue, l'hyperactif laissa son instinct prendre momentanément les commandes afin qu'il contrôle sa raison... pour pouvoir intercepter leur coéquipier et camarade de classe.

« Isaac ? Interpella-t-il en lui tenant le poignet, tout en dosant sa prise afin que celui-ci ne se sente pas contraint.

\- Quoi ? Demanda-t-on, étonné. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Stiles ?

\- Tu veux venir ? Proposa le premier, tentant d'avoir un sourire convaincant et non un de ceux qui faisaient fuir les autres. »

Les sourcils froncés et ne comprenant décidément plus rien à la situation, Scott interrogea son meilleur ami du regard. S'ils n'avaient jamais manifesté vis-à-vis du jeune Lahey, celui-ci n'en était pas pour autant leur ami... très loin de là, même ! Isaac était bien trop renfermé et solitaire pour cela. C'était comme s'il fuyait toute personne de son âge.

* * *

[ _Samedi 20 septembre 2014_ ]

Stiles et Peter étaient arrivés presque au même moment sur le parking de la boutique  _Eleventh Hour_ qui était également celui du bowling, du fast-food, du vidéo-club et du supermarché. Le premier avait été chercher une place la plus proche possible de l'entrée tandis que son collègue avait préféré opter pour la première place vacante qu'il avait pu trouver... quitte à faire quelques mètres de plus, ce qui n'était pas un problème !

Sitôt garé, le plus jeune s'était empressé d'envoyer un SMS au second afin de le prévenir qu'il l'attendait pour qu'ils puissent arriver et faire l'ouverture ensemble. Peter ne put donc pas se dire surpris lorsqu'il trouva un Stiles adossé contre cette vieille Jeep qui l'avait fasciné dès le départ. Même sans le message, d'ailleurs, l'homme n'aurait pas étonné de trouver son jeune ami.

« J'ai terminé le truc que tu m'avais conseillé ! S'exclama Stiles en guise de bonjour. Et je vais te tuer pour m'avoir poussé à commencer quelque chose d'aussi génial... et de même pas encore terminé ! C'est cruel. Vraiment... très... beaucoup... cruel !

\- Bonjour à toi aussi, sourit Peter en le prenant dans ses bras. Et râle donc pas autant, tu auras un nouvel épisode tous les week-end, c'est plutôt bien non ?

\- _On_ aura tu veux dire, corrigea le premier, moqueur. Tu regardes aussi, je te signale. »

Très rapidement, et sans jamais avoir à se forcer pour que les choses se passent ainsi, les deux employés de la boutique s'étaient rapprochés. Stiles avait appris à apprécier ce Peter qui était à la fois si proche et si différent de celui qu'il pouvait être amené à côtoyer dans son autre monde... il avait appris à oublier tout ce qu'il pensait savoir le concernant et n'avait jamais eu la moindre raison de regretter cette décision.

Le Peter qui n'était pas un loup-garou était plus insouciant que son homologue thérianthrope. Plus heureux et plus bavard, il ressemblait en bien des points au jeune Stilinski. L'une des manies qui avait le plus dérouté l'hyperactif fut celle qui consistait à prendre tout le monde dans les bras... enfin non, pas tout le monde en fait, simplement lui.

Sauf que d'habitude ça ne durait pas aussi longtemps.

« Tu sais que j'ai déjà plus d'un million de choses à voir depuis le début, à revoir depuis le début parce que j'ai terminé mais que c'est trop génial pour pas le revoir, à continuer parce que j'ai momentanément mis mon visionnage en pause, à recommencer parce que j'ai oublié le début mais je compte pas ça comme revoir car je considère que je revois si j'ai déjà tout vu... et c'est ta faute en plus parce que Monsieur Peter a trouvé malin de m'en conseiller un million, accusa le lycéen, fronçant les sourcils et commençant à trouver que l'étreinte traînait en longueur. Où je vais trouver le temps de voir tout ça, moi, hein ? Entre les cours, les devoirs, le boulot, les entraînements de Crosse, Scott et toi, j'ai plus le temps moi.

\- Je suis certain que tu le trouveras, souffla le second à son oreille en s'éloignant enfin.

\- T'as un problème Peter ? T'as l'air tendu ?

\- Ouais... ouais ça va. T'inquiète. »

Côte à côte et le sourire aux lèvres, ils commencèrent à avancer tout en bavardant joyeusement. Ils s'étaient vus pratiquement tous les jours pendant près de trois mois, ils s'envoyaient des textos à longueur de journée et trouvaient encore, sans problèmes, des sujets de conversation à avoir... pour leur plus grand plaisir !

Même s'ils n'étaient plus bien loin de l'entrée de la boutique, ils avaient tout de même jugé bon d'entamer une discussion qui avait de fortes chances de s'éterniser et durer toute la journée au vu du sujet qui avait toujours fait débat entre eux : Severus Rogue. La différence d'âge n'existait plus depuis bien longtemps entre eux... tous leurs points communs primant sur le reste !

Tout en parlant du professeur de potions, de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal puis du directeur de Poudlard de la saga Harry Potter, Stiles n'avait cessé de jeter de petits regards en biais à l'homme qui avançait à ses côtés. Ce dernier semblait un peu ailleurs, il n'était pas totalement dans son sujet ce qui était quelque chose qui ne lui arrivait jamais... étant passionné dans tout ce qu'il pouvait entreprendre !

Quelque chose tracassait son aîné, c'était une évidence... et lorsque la main de Peter vint chercher celle de Stiles pour mêler leurs doigts, ce sentiment ne fit que croître.

« Merde, marmonna soudain Peter, faisant sursauter Stiles qui ne s'attendait pas à ce mot. Entre donc ; je dois aller... j'ai oublié les DVDs dont je t'avais parlé dans ma voiture. Je... je vais les chercher maintenant. Me connaissant, je serais encore capable d'oublier de te les filer ce midi... ou même ce soir d'ailleurs. C'est toujours d'accord pour ce midi d'ailleurs, hein ?

\- Bien sûr, sourit le lycéen. Et file moi tes clés, je vais aller les chercher, si tu veux.

\- Je suis garé dans l'allée K, accepta aussitôt le premier en lui tendant son trousseau. K je sais plus combien par contre. Et ils sont dans la boîte à gants.»

Stiles ne pouvait s'empêcher de se moquer, gentiment, de Peter tandis que ce dernier essayait de se souvenir avec exactitude de l'endroit où il était stationné. Les deux s'entendaient comme cul et chemise, ils se chamaillaient également très souvent... trop souvent, peut-être, mais c'était dans leur personnage et leur union n'avait jamais eu à en souffrir.

« Je saurais reconnaître ta voiture, au pire. T'en fais donc pas autant, assura le plus jeune en secouant la tête de droite à gauche. Puis au pire du pire, si j'y arrive pas, je t'appellerais complètement paniqué, enfin pas complètement complètement juste un peu complètement hein... à moitié complètement paniqué, on va dire, puis je te supplierais de venir me sauver d'une mort certaine car je voudrais pas me faire manger par une Camaro ou par une... tondeuse. Y a des tondeuses qui sont garées sur ce parking, d'après toi ? Je pense pas parce que je crois qu'il doit pas y avoir beaucoup de monde qui conduit une tondeuse... déjà parce qu'une tondeuse c'est une tondeuse donc c'est fait pour tondre et pas pour se balader ; puis c'est pas très pratique pour voyager, une tondeuse, mais après je sais pas car j'ai jamais voyagé en tondeuse... mais ça m'a pas l'air pratique en tout cas. Puis t'imagines, y a pas de coffre ni rien donc tu peux rien emmener avec toi et... si je t'appelais au secours, tu viendrais ou pas ?

\- Bien sûr, murmura Peter en le prenant une nouvelle fois contre lui. À tout de suite, Stiles.

\- À tout de suite, grand-père, recommença à se moquer le premier. Puis t'as quoi avec les câlins, toi, aujourd'hui ?

\- J'ai juste envie de... ça te dérange ?

\- Non.»

Peter ne commença pas immédiatement à relever le grillage qui, chaque nuit, protégeait la vitrine de la boutique... il préférait attendre de ne plus pouvoir ne serait-ce qu'apercevoir Stiles pour agir. Ce n'est qu'une fois que le plus jeune fut suffisamment loin, à son goût du moins, et désormais dissimulé et perdu au milieu des nombreuses voitures qui étaient d'ores et déjà garées sur le parking en ce samedi matin que l'homme daigna sortir de sa poche un second trousseau.

Il tournait et retournait les clés dans ses mains. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il hésitait à ce point. Voilà qui n'avait pas le moindre sens ! On ne lui demandait pas de décrocher la lune ou de faire un marathon à reculons en avançant sur une main... il lui suffisait de prendre la clé qui lui permettrait d'ouvrir, il saurait la reconnaître les yeux fermés, après quoi il n'avait plus qu'à la mettre dans la serrure puis tourner. Juste ça.

Juste ça...

Quelques secondes plus tard, lorsqu'un coup de feu retentit et vint briser le calme et le silence des lieux... le sang des quelques passants se glaça et tous se figèrent avant de commencer à tourner sur eux-même afin de déterminer l'origine de la détonation.

 

Un coup de feu.

Trois personnes.

 

Le premier tombe. _Silence_.

Le second cri et panique. _Bruit_.

Le troisième rit.

 


	10. Chapitre 09

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le monde A est le monde normal, alternatif (ou réel...)  
> Le monde B est le monde surnaturel, propre à la série.

** **-B** **

_[Samedi 05 juillet 2014]_

 

Vêtu d'un simple tee-shirt, _légèrement trop grand pour lui mais ce n'était là qu'un détail sur lequel Stiles préférait vraiment ne pas avoir à s'attarder plus que de raison_ , d'un bermuda... et avec, aux pieds, une seule et unique chaussure, le lycéen courait d'un bout à l'autre de la maison à la recherche de sa jumelle manquante.

 

Dans un passé plus ou moins ancien (et plutôt _plus_ que _moins_ , d'ailleurs), elles avaient dû être de couleur blanche... mais ce n'était aujourd'hui plus qu'un lointain souvenir tant elles semblaient en avoir vu des vertes et des pas mûres aux pieds de l'hyperactif. Le shérif ne rêvait que d'une seule chose, voir cette paire disparaître à jamais de sa vue... il y avait pourtant fort à craindre que son vœux ne soit pas exaucé de sitôt. Chaque fois qu'il tentait de les jeter, elles réapparaissaient mystérieusement quelques heures plus tard !

 

Le père du garçon devait supporter ce petit manège depuis ce qui semblait déjà être une éternité. Stiles qui avançait, tel un éléphant, sur le palier de l'étage ; Stiles, _toujours_ , qui dévalait à toute allure les escaliers pour la énième fois de la matinée ; Stiles, _décidément_ , qui appelait sa chaussure comme si cette dernière allait lui répondre et l'aiguiller ; Stiles qui suppliait son père de lui dire où elle se trouvait ; Stiles qui insultait la terre entière comme s'il n'était pas l'unique responsable de cette disparition ; Stiles qui menaçait sa chaussure d'une mort affreuse si elle ne montrait pas le bout de son nez (" _Et je m'en fiche que tu n'ai pas de nez car tu n'es qu'une chaussure ! Tu viens ici, tout de suite ! Je vais me fâcher sinon_.")

 

« Stiles... soupira le père en voyant son fils passer. Combien y a-t-il de marches dans les escaliers, dis-moi ? »

 

L'adulte était, étrangement, convaincu qu'il s'agissait là du genre d'information dont pouvait avoir connaissance le plus jeune. C'était le genre de chose qui, fondamentalement, n'avait pas le moindre intérêt... mais Stiles saurait tout de même trouver une explication pouvant montrer à son détracteur que si, il était parfaitement utile de connaître le nombre de marches d'un escalier.

 

« Euh... bah... y en a treize, répondit naturellement l'adolescent en passant à quatre pattes sous la table de la cuisine, faisant de nouveau le tour de la pièce. Pourquoi ?

\- Fais-moi plaisir et descends les _treize_ marches à l'avenir. Je n'en peux plus de t'entendre sauter les trois, voire parfois les quatre, dernières. Un jour, tu vas te blesser.

\- Ça me ferait les pieds comme ça, plaisanta le premier. Ça me ferait vraiment les pieds en plus vu que je saute sur mes pieds et que, si je me fais mal, c'est que j'aurais mal sauté... donc y a des chances pour que j'atterrisse mal sur mon pied et du coup j'aurais mal au pied... il n'est pas non plus impossible, tu me diras, que je tombe tête en avant et que je me cogne le front... ou que je tombe moins _tête en avant_ et tombe sur mon bras ...ou y a plein d'autres de possibilités au fond mais, je pense quand même qu'il y a plus de chances pour que ça me fasse les pieds en me faisant mal au pied. »

 

Fier de lui, Stiles sourit de toutes ses dents à son père qui ne s'était pas attendu à recevoir ce genre de réponse (même s'il fallait toujours se tenir prêt lorsque l'on avait affaire à l'hyperactif). Sans se redresser, continuant à avancer grâce à ses mains et ses genoux, le lycéen changea de pièce et passa au salon.

 

« Tu veux pas... commença le shérif.

\- Non, coupa immédiatement le lycéen. Je n'abandonnerais pas et je trouverais cette satanée chaussure. »

 

Stiles n'aimait pas baisser les bras, que ce soit pour une question de vie ou de mort ou pas... en l'occurrence s'il s'agissait justement d'un "ou pas" mais peu lui importait, il refusait d'abandonner et saurait mettre la main sur la disparue. Tout petit, déjà, il savait ce qu'il voulait, faisant ainsi en sorte de l'obtenir... cette détermination s'était trouvée renforcée lorsque Scott avait eu la bonne idée de se faire mordre par Peter.

 

oOo

 

Au fil du temps, les loups-garous avaient su prendre une place prépondérante dans la vie de Stiles et ce, même si la plupart d'entre-eux méritaient tout... sauf son attention et son affection. Ces derniers avaient la fâcheuse tendance à le plaquer contre un mur, à le menacer d'une mort plus ou moins violente, à lui grogner dessus, ou tout un tas d'autres gentillesses dont l'hyperactif saurait volontiers se passer.

 

Fort heureusement pour lui, il y avait aussi les autres, les gentils... ou en tout cas les moins méchants ! Même si ceux-ci étaient nettement moins nombreux que ceux de la première catégorie, au moins existaient-ils/avaient-ils le mérite d'exister. Il était d'ailleurs chose étrange pour Stiles que de se dire qu'il plaçait spontanément Peter dans la très courte liste des lycanthropes gentils... même si l'homme l'inquiétait encore il y avait de ça peu de temps.

 

Caché dans l'ombre, pourtant, des créatures bien plus vicieuses et dangereuses évoluaient sans cesse autour du jeune Stilinski. S'il n'avait jamais pu les voir de ses propres yeux, les faits parlaient d'eux-même !

Il y avait le lutin des "fonds de poches de veste" qui s'amusait systématiquement à emmêler les écouteurs qui se trouvaient à l'intérieur.

Il y avait la famille d'ogres nains qui vivait sous son lit depuis qu'il était petit et qui, toutes les nuits, venait éteindre son réveil afin qu'il ne puisse arriver à l'heure en cours.

Il y avait aussi le Jackalope qui habitait, quant à lui, dans un recoin du garage et qui prenait un malin plaisait, semblait-il, à cacher ses chaussures !

Stiles était encerclé par le surnaturel et l'aurait-il voulu... qu'il lui aurait été impossible de s'y soustraire.

 

Lorsque, finalement, l'adolescent su enfin trouver la malheureuse chaussure qui avait élu domicile sous l'armoire de la salle de bain (si ce n'était pas là une preuve de la présence du Jackalope entre ces murs, qu'était-ce alors ?), Stiles repassa rapidement dans sa chambre afin de récupérer son portable qu'il avait abandonné sur son lit au début de ses recherches... puis dévala les escaliers.

 

« Stiles ! Bon sang ! S'énerva son père. Qu'est-ce que je viens de te demander ?

\- D'arrêter de chercher ma chaussure...

\- _Avant_ ça.

\- De ne plus insulter Harris parce que ce n'est pas lui qui avait caché mes affaires... mais t'en fais pas, je sais qui c'est, répondit Stiles, fier de lui. C'est le Jackalope !

\- Pour la énième fois, Stiles, il n'y a _pas_ de Jackalope dans cette _maison_. Et je te parlais de ce que je t'ai demandé _après_.

\- De ne pas rentrer trop tard de chez Scott ? Proposa cette fois le plus jeune. De ranger ma chambre ? De ne plus sauter les dernières marches des escaliers ?

\- Nous y voilà !

\- Tu me l'as demandé, ouais... mais j'ai pas dit que je le ferais plus. »

 

oOo

 

La réaction qu'avait pu avoir le Scott non loup-garou avait rapidement convaincu Stiles de parler à la version lycanthropique de celui-ci et ce... sans plus attendre ! Si l'un l'avait cru, pourquoi l'autre douterait-il ? D'autant plus lorsque l'autre en question était celui qui, des deux, était supposé être le plus ouvert aux choses que l'on pourrait rapidement être amené à qualifier d'étrange.

 

Un Stiles hors de chez lui un samedi matin alors que les douze coups de midi n'avaient pas encore sonnés... voilà quelque chose qui avait le mérite de sortir de l'ordinaire, presque autant que les bêtes à poils qu'il pouvait avoir à côtoyer à longueur de temps. Le besoin de parler à son meilleur ami, de se confronter une seconde fois à son jugement avait pourtant su avoir raison de la flemme hebdomadaire de l'hyperactif.

 

Les mains enfoncées dans les grandes poches de son bermuda, Stiles se balançait d'un pied sur l'autre et attendait, nerveusement, le moment où son meilleur ami viendrait enfin lui ouvrir. Le nez rivé vers le ciel, ses dents mordillaient spasmodiquement ses lèvres, le jeune garçon n'était, tout à coup, plus aussi sûr de lui et de ce qu'il était sur le point de faire.

 

Et si tout dire à ce Scott n'était pas une aussi bonne idée qu'il ne le pensait ? Et si son meilleur ami ne le croyait pas... ou pire, s'il se mettait à lui rire au nez ? Et si le loup-garou le répétait aux autres, volontairement ou non ?

 

« Il faut qu'on parle, lança immédiatement Stiles en voyant le bout du nez, ainsi que le reste, de son ami apparaître dans l'encadrement de la porte. Genre maintenant... maintenant ça serait bien ouais... On pourrait le faire après mais si on peut le faire maintenant au moins on aurait plus à le faire après car on l'aura fait maintenant. On peut vraiment le faire après si tu tiens à le faire après mais je tiens à le faire maintenant mais c'est toi qui voit et on le fait maintenant ou après du coup ?. »

 

Et s'il se contentait de lui faire confiance ? Ça pouvait être une bonne idée à envisager, non ? Jusque-là, ce n'était pas comme si Stiles avait souvent eu des raisons de regretter de placer sa confiance entre les mains du jeune McCall ! Certes, celui-ci avait parfois fait quelques bourdes ou parlé un petit peu trop... mais jamais autant que l'hyperactif, ceci dit !

 

« Peter vient de m'appeler, se contenta de dire le loup-garou au lieu de donner une vraie réponse à son ami. Il semblerait que les problèmes soient de retour... et qu'on nous attende, toi et moi, là-bas. Il allait t'appeler mais comme je t'ai vu par la fenêtre.

\- Peter ? Réagit Stilinski, comme s'il n'avait retenu que ça. D'habitude c'est pas plutôt...

\- Derek ? Si... d'habitude c'est lui mais il aurait soit disant eu peur que tu sois dans les parages et que tu lui reprennes la tête avec tes questions stupides... ou un truc comme ça, soupira Scott en levant les yeux au plafond mais réussissant tout de même à avoir l'air amusé. Enfin c'est ce que m'a dit Peter hein donc bon... y a de fortes chances pour que ça ne soit pas ça.

\- Elles sont pas stupides mes questions, bougonna Stiles.

\- En fait, je préfère autant que ce soit Peter qui appelle, il est plus sympa au téléphone, remarqua McCall en fronçant les sourcils. Enfin pas sympa sympa mais il est moins pas sympa que Derek... »

 

La motivation de l'humain, qui était déjà bien faible pour ne pas dire pratiquement inexistante... fut d'autant plus mise à mal suite à cette annonce et les remarques anodines, en apparence, de son meilleur ami. Peut-être n'était-ce pas réellement le bon moment pour parler de son petit problème, multiplié par deux, à Scott.

 

L'autre McCall ne connaissait pas personnellement le Peter "coucou j'ai tué des gens" comme avait pu le surnommer le Peter humain (sans savoir qu'il était en train de parler de sa propre personne). Il n'avait, de ce fait, pas autant d'à priori que le lycanthrope en face de lui.

 

La version humaine de son meilleur ami était plus disposée à l'écouter sans l'interrompre compte-tenu que le seul Peter Hale qu'il risquait de croiser à Beacon Hills n'était pas un Peter Hale loup-garou ayant tué un certain nombre de personnes... mais simplement un Peter Hale un peu décalé, incapable de rester en place et attachant au possible.

 

« Enfin bref... on a le temps d'y aller tu sais. Ça ne presse pas, sourit Scott en observant attentivement le comportement de son visiteur. Personne n'est mort, personne n'est blessé... et Peter a dit qu'il dirait à Derek qu'on avait un truc à faire avant d'arriver.

\- Comme s'il _savait_ en avance que j'avais quelque chose à te dire, murmura l'hyperactif en fronçant les sourcils. »

 

Si ce Peter savait qu'il y avait un problème, peut-être était-ce car il n'était pas réel mais simplement le fruit de son imagination.

 

« Je ne crois pas, se moqua gentiment McCall. Il est simplement futé et a su tirer les bonnes conclusions... à en juger par ta réaction.

\- Je suis souvent arrivé en retard aux quelques réunions du samedi matin parce que je dormais, souffla Stiles en comprenant que ça ne serait finalement pas aujourd'hui qu'il saurait trouver la solution. Pour que je sois devant chez toi un samedi matin c'est soit qu'on avait déjà prévu quelque chose... soit que je souhaite te parler d'un truc important que je pouvais pas faire par Skype, SMS ou téléphone. C'est pas un truc qu'on avait prévu car il t'avait au téléphone à ce moment-là et il a pu le comprendre par ta réaction mais c'est forcément quelque chose d'important car c'est un samedi matin... et si c'est important, on en parlera forcément avant d'y aller d'autant plus s'il avait déjà précisé que rien ne pressait pour le groupe.

\- C'est la version simplifiée de ce qu'il m'a dit, oui.»

 

L'hyperactif était étonné que Peter ait pu en comprendre autant et tirer d'aussi nombreuses conclusions (qui s'avéraient exactes) en ayant simplement à jeter un œil au calendrier et l'heure. Stiles eut ensuite un léger sourire en songeant qu'il y avait là un nouveau point commun, non négligeable, entre les deux versions de l'homme, ils étaient tous les deux des êtres pleins de surprises... qu'il appréciait de plus en plus.

 

« Je... je pense avoir un problème, lança d'un coup Stiles en recommençant à sérieusement s'agiter et à ne plus tenir en place. Et Peter a l'air de penser ça aussi, tu vois, vu qu'il m'a dit genre sept fois et demi que si j'avais un problème je pouvais lui en parler, qu'il ferait tout pour m'aider et tout ça mais... mais je peux pas lui en parler- _parler_ parce que c'est le genre de problème dont je ne peux pas lui parler parce que c'est un problème vraiment problématique, tu vois ? Je lui en ai parlé sans lui en parler mais il sait que j'en parlais quand même... mais je peux pas confirmer ce qu'il pense parce qu'il faut pas qu'il pense qu'il a raison car s'il pense ça c'est comme si je lui avais dit le problème sauf que je lui ai pas dit le problème car je veux _pas_ qu'il sache et si je veux pas qu'il sache c'est pas pour confirmer ce qu'il sait... Puis toi aussi t'as l'air de penser que c'est problématique et tu m'as dit de t'en parler et donc je viens t'en parler.

\- Que... hein ? Demanda, très intelligemment il faut le dire, Scott. Peter sait ?

\- Oui. Non. Enfin... oui mais non même si _techniquement_ parlant c'est _oui_ alors que _non_ vu que je veux justement rien lui dire. L'autre Peter sait mais le notre sait rien. Et c'est évidemment l'autre _toi_ qui m'a dit d'en parler à l'autre _lui_ et l'autre _lui_ c'est _toi_ parce que l'autre _lui_ c'est forcément _l'autre_ lui et _lui_ c'est _toi_ et _lui_ c'est pas _Peter_ même si ça se pourrait...

\- Hmm, on va... on va rentrer et tu vas m'expliquer tout ça à l'intérieur, OK ? Suggéra Scott en grimaçant en sentant qu'il allait regretter de ne pas déjà être en route pour la réunion. Tu vas parler calmement et lentement si possible histoire que je puisse te suivre... »

 

oOo

 

« Donc... tu as l'impression de vivre dans deux mondes et tu ne sais pas trop lequel est le vrai et lequel est le faux ? Tenta de récapituler Scott. Tu bosses dans une boutique avec Peter... qui est encore plus bizarre que toi et qui m'a tout l'air d'en tenir une sacré couche.

\- Yup.

\- Et tu as aussi tout raconté à l'autre moi et je t'ai conseillé de... m'en parler car... car j'ai l'air plus intelligent que... moi... en fait.

\- Je te donne un A. Tu ne peux pas avoir A+ parce que bon, tu es passé trop vite sur certains détails et il manque quelques descriptions, mais c'était pas mal, voulut plaisanter Stiles. Et je pense que l'autre Scott n'a pas tort, tu es plus intelligent que lui... lui il a mis vachement plus de temps à comprendre que toi, tu vois ; même si, au final, lui c'est toi et toi t'es lui donc techniquement parlant comme vous êtes vous tu peux pas être plus intelligent que lui qui est toi. Vous êtes une seule et même personne et tu peux pas être plus intelligent que l'autre toi-même vu que quand on est soi on est soi... sauf que vous êtes quand même deux personnes distinctes même si vous êtes la même personne et donc tu pourrais quand même être plus intelligent que toi... »

 

Au fur et à mesure que le fils du shérif parlait et partait dans ses explications et raisonnements farfelus... son meilleur ami écarquillait les yeux et ouvrait la bouche, scotché qu'il était tant par la situation qui le dépassait totalement que par ce qu'était capable de penser Stiles et l'allure à laquelle il le disait.

 

« Je pensais pas qu'on pourrait avoir affaire à plus bizarre que ce qu'on a déjà eu mais là... chapeau, tu as réussi à montrer que j'avais tort... _encore une fois_ , marmonna Scott en devançant la remarque que son ami avait sur le bout de la langue. Sérieux ? Un Peter accro aux séries et tout ça c'est... c'est énorme !

\- Savais-tu que notre Peter-garou aimait bien Star Wars, Star Trek et Doctor Who ? Demanda malicieusement Stiles. Enfin : d'après mon indic hein. »

 

 

Machinalement, le lycanthrope secoua la tête de droite à gauche. Il avait beau être particulièrement affligé par cette remarque... il ne pouvait pas pour autant s'empêcher de sourire en même temps tant c'était quelque chose de propre à son meilleur ami que de dire ça.

 

Scott était également en train de se demander comment diable avait pu s'y prendre son meilleur ami pour obtenir ce genre d'informations... puis se rappela à son bon vouloir qu'il s'agissait, justement, de son meilleur ami. Stiles n'était pas, et n'avait jamais été, n'importe qui ; quoi que puissent en penser les autres loups-garous. Le fils du shérif était tout à fait le genre de personne qui pourrait remuer ciel et terre pour en savoir davantage sur quelqu'un s'il avait décidé qu'il fallait qu'il en sache plus.

 

Ce qu'il avait forcément voulu lorsqu'il avait rencontré le Peter totalement humain.

 

« Disons juste que Derek a accepté de me parler... _un peu_ malgré lui, certes, mais il l'a fait quand même, expliqua Stiles, fier de lui. Qu'il ait voulu éviter d'avoir à m'entendre et qu'il ait préféré laisser Peter se charger de t'appeler et prendre tous les risques à sa place, c'est pas si idiot que ça au final... je pense qu'il y a de fortes chances pour que Peter ait dit la vérité.

\- Il a... en échange de quoi ? Comment tu as pu le faire céder ? On parle bien du même grognon et...

\- De la manière la plus simple et la plus Stilinskienne qui soit : en le menaçant.

\- Le menaçant, répéta Scott, sceptique. _Derek_ ?

\- Je l'ai menacé de lui parler de tout et de rien jusqu'à ce qu'il réponde à _toutes_ mes questions concernant Peter et ce, peu importe _quand_ je les lui posais. Au début il m'a pas cru mais il a vite commencé à revoir son jugement... Je pouvais lui raconter ma journée ; lui raconter ma tragique histoire d'amour avec Lydia, et elle est longue en plus cette histoire là ; lui parler de la triste vie d'un ours en peluche ; je l'ai menacé de parler, j'ai mis la dite menace à exécution pendant quelques minutes... c'est tout.»

 

Scott, toujours installé aux côtés de Stiles, regardait son meilleur ami gesticuler tout en lui parlant et se vantant de son génie ! L'hyperactif semblait être assez fier de son coup et n'avait pas l'air de songer un instant qu'il y avait de gros risques pour que l'Alpha décide de se venger dans les jours ou semaines à venir...

 

« Et il y a un Derek aussi dans ton espèce d'autre monde bizarre ?

\- Peter m'a déjà parlé d'un Derek donc je suppose que oui... puis il a encore toute sa famille, d'après ce que j'ai compris, même s'ils habitent à Chicago à présent, répondit Stiles en se calmant légèrement. A part Derek qui habiterait apparemment à Beacon Hills... mais je l'ai pas encore croisé.

\- Imagine qu'il soit gentil... qu'il soit un peu plus normal et tout ça.

\- Il trouve Peter complètement taré, et ne fais pas ta tête de "on se demande bien pourquoi, il m'a aussi l'air particulièrement taré ton Peter" parce que... d'accord il l'est un peu, mais juste un peu et dans le bon sens. Puis l'autre Derek l'a déjà enfermé toute une nuit sur un balcon pour avoir la paix, heureusement il faisait beau.

\- Mais comment tu peux savoir ça, toi ?

\- Laura était venue passer quelques jours en ville et était passée à la boutique pour demander à Peter les clés de son appartement. Elle voulait pas aller chez Derek parce qu'elle aime pas aller chez lui parce qu'apparemment l'autre Derek a aussi des goûts un peu bizarre là-bas... puis Peter a une chambre d'ami qu'elle pouvait occuper et tout ça puis perso j'aurais aussi plus envie d'aller dormir chez mon oncle rigolo que chez mon frère... même si en l'occurrence j'ai aucune idée de comment est mon frère. Puis peut-être que j'aurais envie d'aller chez mon frère mais comme le seul frère que j'ai, c'est toi et que t'es pas vraiment un frère... 'fin bref, je sais plus trop comment on avait pu en arriver là mais c'était plutôt chouette. Ce Derek et ce Peter passent apparemment leur vie à se chercher les poux... un peu en mode _qui aime bien châtie_ bien tu vois ?»

 

Le jeune McCall éclata bruyamment de rire. Imaginer le Peter et le Derek qu'il connaissait agir de la sorte avait un côté risible qui en deviendrait presque, étrangement, apaisant. Se dire qu'ils n'étaient pas forcés d'être l'oncle psychopathe et le neveu grognon ; qu'ils pouvaient être moins détruits par leur passé, car celui-ci ne serait pas aussi cruel avec eux... se dire que quelque part, même si c'était dans les rêves de Stiles, les deux Hale pouvaient être heureux, était stupéfiant mais relaxant.

 

« Il est cool, murmura enfin Stiles. L'autre Peter. Il est heureux, tu vois ? Puis ce qu'il m'a dit au sujet des deux mondes et du fait qu'il aurait sans doute du mal à choisir mais qu'il pourrait être peut-être être amené à choisir le monde sans les loups-garous, qu'il trouve pourtant super cool et tout, car j'aurais pas autant souffert et tout... c'est un autre Peter et c'est super intéressant après de chercher à mieux connaître le nôtre.

\- T'as conscience qu'il doit quand même vraiment se douter d'un truc ? S'amusa Scott. Tes questions étaient vachement trop précises pour pas être bizarres... et bon sang ! J'arrive toujours pas à croire que tu ais pris son histoire pour te mettre à sa place ! J'ai tellement de mal à t'imaginer comme ça... waouh !

\- Sois rassuré, lui aussi a du mal. »

 

Étrangement, Scott n'était absolument pas rassuré. Avoir un point commun avec Peter, peu importe la version, n'avait vraiment rien de tranquillisant.

 

« Si tu connaissais ce super-Peter... je pense que tu aurais, toi aussi, du mal à te dire qu'il est celui que l'on a ici, poursuivit Stiles. Mais ici, tu serais probablement amené à vouloir le voir d'une toute autre manière car... tu vois, ça m'a fait penser qu'il avait probablement été quelqu'un d'autre avant l'incendie. Genre, parfois, il est gentil et il peut aussi être drôle mais ça ne se voit pas trop car il le cache et refuse de l'admettre. Notre Peter est... il est cassé. On ne voit de lui que le côté "il a tué des gens, c'est un méchant" mais il a aussi énormément... souffert.

\- Stiles...

\- Je ne dis pas que ça excuse ce qu'il a fait ! Certainement pas. Mais il est... il n'est pas que ça, vois-tu ? Et nous on le réduit à ça, justement... »

 

oOo

 

Installé à la place passager avant de la vieille Jeep de Stiles, Scott continuait à poser le plus de questions d'ordre pratique à son meilleur ami. Il voulait en savoir le plus possible afin de comprendre mais aussi, et surtout, pour pouvoir l'aider à trouver une solution et ne pas rester coincé dans cette situation qui n'avait déjà que trop durée.

 

« Tu ne comptes pas m'abandonner au profit de l'autre Scott, le pas loup-garou, hein ? Si tu devais choisir, tu ne choisirais pas l'autre parce qu'il y a un Peter un peu timbré... rassure-moi.

\- Je ne peux pas t'abandonner, Scott, sourit Stiles, touché par son meilleur ami. Ni ici, ni là-bas... t'en fais pas.

\- Tant mieux, car j'aurais pu être jaloux de moi-même ! »

 

Les deux amis se regardèrent du coin de l’œil puis éclatèrent de rire.

 

« Pas un mot de tout ça une fois qu'on est là-bas. Je veux pas qu'ils sachent... pas pour l'instant en tout cas. Peut-être après, si on trouve rien.

\- Peter et Lydia pourraient aider, tenta malgré tout Scott.

\- Non ! Peter ne doit pas être au courant. Si y a bien une personne qui ne doit rien savoir c'est lui.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Si je dois être amené à apprécier notre Peter-garou, et il y a des chances pour que ça arrive car plus j'en sais sur lui et plus je l'aime bien... j'ai pas envie qu'il pense que je suis comme ça simplement parce que je connais un autre lui ; et je veux pas...

\- Tu tiens déjà à ta relation avec Peter-garou, fit remarquer Scott en utilisant d'emblée l'appellation utilisée par Stiles. »

 

 

 


	11. Chapitre 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le monde A est le monde normal, alternatif (ou réel...)  
> Le monde B est le monde surnaturel, propre à la série.

** **-B** **

_[Samedi 05 juillet 2014]_

 

« Et merde... marmonna Jackson. »

 

Les loup-garous surent, dès lors où les pas ainsi que les voix de Stiles et Scott commencèrent à être perceptible pour leurs oreilles, que leur tranquillité tant appréciée ne serait bientôt plus qu'un lointain souvenir... un état qu'ils regretteraient tous en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le penser.

 

Ils avaient beau essayer de se persuader du contraire ; tenter de se dire qu'ils exagéraient et manquaient cruellement d'objectivité... il fallait tout de même admettre, au bout d'un moment, que le fils du shérif de Beacon Hills était tout bonnement un antonyme du calme, du silence et de la stabilité. Le garçon se sentait toujours obligé de gesticuler ou de parler, quand il ne faisait pas les deux en même temps. Le fait que, parfois, personne ne donnait ne serait-ce que l'impression d'écouter ce qu'il avait à dire n'y changeant rien.

 

Confortablement installé sur le canapé qu'il ne partageait avec personne, les bras posés sur le dossier de celui-ci, les jambes tendues afin de pouvoir installer ses pieds sur la table basse qu'il avait tiré face à lui dans cette optique, Peter paraissait être le seul à se réjouir un tant soit peu de l'arrivée imminente des deux fauteurs de trouble McCall et Stilinski. Ni Allison, ni Boyd, ni Derek, ni Erica, ni Isaac, ni Jackson, ni Lydia ne semblaient partager son enthousiasme et sa curiosité... ce qui était regrettable.

 

Tous étaient occupés à soupirer ou à grimacer ou parfois même à grogner et il n'y avait bien que l'aîné de ce petit groupe qui souriait et attendait impatiemment, même s'il le cachait, de découvrir quel nouveau sujet de chamaillerie avaient encore su trouver les deux compères.

 

Ce n'était pas qu'il appréciait entendre les élucubrations de Stiles qui était capable de perdre son interlocuteur en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire Quidditch ; et les questions rarement intelligentes (même si elles tendaient à l'être un peu plus) de Scott étaient loin de lui manquer... en revanche, les réactions de son neveu valaient toujours leur pesant d'or !

 

« Je te préviens, si au moment où je vois Peter je me mets à éclater de rire... je t'en tiendrais personnellement pour responsable et je te le ferais regretter à vie.

\- Pourquoi ? Questionna innocemment Stiles. Techniquement j'aurais rien fait du tout, du tout, du tout ! J'aurais été super calme, super gentil, super tout plein de trucs et j'aurais rien fait de bizarroïde... pour une fois. Tu pourras donc rien me reprocher parce que j'aurais rien fait puis, aussi, parce que je suis pas d'accord pour que tu me reproches des trucs ; et si je suis pas d'accord pour que tu me reproches des trucs c'est que je veux pas que tu me reproches des trucs et y a de fortes chances pour que je veuille pas car c'est pas des trucs que tu peux me reprocher... je te laisserais donc pas me reprocher ces trucs que tu peux pas me reprocher et du coup tu pourras rien me reprocher à part, éventuellement, me reprocher de pas te laisser me reprocher des trucs que tu peux pas me reprocher.

\- Euh... ouais... si tu veux ; mais tout à l'heure j'imaginais déjà assez bien ton drôle de Peter la tête à l'envers sur une échelle et menotté... et je doute fortement que le voir là va pouvoir m'aider à oublier cette vision.

\- Je te signale, quand même, qu'il n'était pas menotté sur l'échelle. Tu mélanges un peu tout, là... »

 

Tous les lycanthropes ici présents commencèrent à faire carburer leurs méninges, à froncer les sourcils et bon nombre de regards (pour ne pas dire _tous_ ) convergèrent vers celui-qui semblait être au centre de la discorde. Enfin peut-être pas tout à fait non plus mais toujours était-il qu'il était concerné !

 

Il n'y avait pas de raisons de chercher midi à quatorze heures. Stiles devait simplement être en train de raconter une énième histoire loufoque incluant, cette fois, non pas Derek ou un de leurs professeurs mais le pauvre Peter qui n'avait rien demandé à personne... et qui s'était montré on ne peut plus gentil, agréable et serviable envers son prochain.

 

« Scott, tu ne me feras pas le coup d'en parler près d'eux deux fois, siffla finalement Stiles entre ses dents alors qu'ils semblaient plus proches que jamais. Espèce de tête de pioche. Qu'est-ce qui m'a foutu un meilleur ami pareil, hein ? Isaac et Boyd ne sont pas aussi maladroits et... même Jackson est... non Scott ! Non. Noooon ! Ne me regarde pas comme ça. On a dit que t'avais plus le droit de faire ça ; enfin je l'ai décidé et tu as pas protesté... peut-être parce que tu n'étais pas là mais ce n'est qu'un détail. »

 

Tous commençaient déjà à ne plus dévisager Peter en espérant qu'il leur explique ce qui se passait... comprenant que l'homme n'en savait probablement pas plus qu'eux. Ils préféraient, à la place, tendre l'oreille afin de suivre la conversation qui se tenait de l'autre côté de la porte.

 

« Tourne les yeux et ferme la tête, Scott. Ou l'inverse, si tu préfères. Tu préfères ?

\- Stiles ? Scott ? Vous pouvez entrer, vous savez, lança enfin l'aîné Hale sans quitter son siège. Au lieu de nous faire subir vos incessantes disputes sans queue ni tête... et vos rêves étranges.»

 

Le fait de ne pouvoir assister à la scène n'empêchait pas les loup-garous de savoir exactement ce qui se passait grâce à leur ouïe surnaturelle mais aussi grâce au fait qu'ils connaissaient les deux acteurs principaux. L'hyperactif venait de frapper le front de son ami tout en grinçant entre ses dents qu'il avait tout gagné... puis d'ajouter, plus bas, que ce n'était pas un rêve.

 

En était-ce un ?

 

oOo

 

Quelques secondes à peine après être, enfin, entré dans l'appartement à la suite de son loup-garou de meilleur ami, Stiles s'était laissé tomber aux côtés de l'ancien Alpha juste après avoir globalement salué tout le monde d'un simple signe de main. De toutes ses dents, l'humain avait ensuite souris à son voisin qui était en train de le fixer d'un drôle d'air ; c'était un peu comme s'il ne pensait pas que quelqu'un oserait venir le déranger sur son canapé et qu'il attendait le moment où Stiles partirait.

 

Depuis quelques semaine, le comportement de l'adolescent à son égard tendait à devenir de plus en plus étrange... même venant de Stiles ! L'hyperactif ne le fuyait plus autant qu'auparavant ; il cherchait moins à éviter d'être seul avec l'aîné en guise de seule compagnie ; il posait d'étonnantes questions à un Derek qui ne comprenait guère l'origine ou l'intérêt de ces interrogations mais qui y répondait malgré tout afin d'avoir la paix. Quelque chose avait changé, de toute évidence, mais impossible pour Peter de trouver quoi... ce qui n'était pas pour lui plaire.

 

« Salut Sherlock !

\- Sherlock ? Répéta l'aîné des Hale, étonné.

\- Le petit numéro que tu as fait ce matin à Scott... la manière dont t'as pu deviner qu'on arriverait en retard et tout ça, ça avait l'air grandiose même quand c'était Scott qui le disait ! C'est super dommage qu'à ce moment là j'étais pas là pour entendre ça. Enfin si j'étais là mais pas là-là puisque j'étais chez Scott mais à l'extérieur et tout ça... mais ça tu le sais déjà en fait. Bon, après, faut pas se mentir, t'es loin d'être aussi bon que Sherlock Holmes mais t'es pas mauvais quand même et avec beaucoup d'entraînement tu pourrais peut-être rivaliser avec son lui endormi. Puis je pensais pas que tu connaissais si bien les habitudes du casse-pied que je suis... t'es doué hein.»

 

Du bout des lèvres, pas tout à fait certain quant au fait que ce soit la chose la plus judicieuse à faire, mais le faisant tout de même, son aîné le remercia. Ce qu'il pouvait détester ne pas comprendre quelque chose et là, justement, il ne comprenait rien. Absolument rien.

 

Scott prêtait plus attention au comportement de Stiles et Peter qu'aux explications qu'était en train de donner l'Alpha. Comme à son habitude l'humain n'avait de cesse de gesticuler mais, en plus, s'amusait cette fois à jeter de petits regards en biais à son voisin, soupirait en donnant l'impression de s'ennuyer ferme, semblait régulièrement sur le point de dire quelque chose pour finalement se raviser au dernier moment... et l'autre tentait, en vain, de rester calme et faire comme s'il n'était nullement gêné par son voisin.

 

Quand Derek fut sur le point de terminer ses explications, ayant régulièrement dû s'interrompre pour faire face à une remarque de Jackson ou Lydia... ou pour demander à Stiles s'il était possible pour lui de rester immobile un peu plus que quinze secondes (et si tel n'était pas le cas, le plus jeune Hale était d'accord pour l'égorger afin de l'aider), Peter craqua.

 

Alors que Stiles venait de lui donner ce qui était déjà le cinquième coup de pied de la matinée... il attrapa l'hyperactif et tenta de le bloquer contre lui, sans lui faire de mal alors qu'il s'agitait et riait pour se défaire de son emprise, afin qu'il cesse son cinéma.

 

 

« Peut-être qu'ainsi tu seras un peu moins...

\- Si tu voulais un câlin il suffisait de le demander, sourit Stiles en posant, en même temps, sa tête sur l'épaule de son voisin. Je t'en aurais fait un avec plaisir... et même deux si tu voulais. »

 

Seul Scott fut en mesure de réellement comprendre Stiles et de savoir précisément où celui-ci souhaitait en venir. Seul Scott remarqua que son meilleur ami était loin de plaisanter et qu'il avait rarement été aussi sérieux. Seul Scott fut en mesure de le faire car seul Scott savait.

 

C'est pourquoi lorsque Peter éloigna doucement mais sûrement le lycéen afin de se relever et se diriger ensuite vers l'étage... personne ne s'étonna. Pour tous, tant pour ceux qui ne savaient rien que pour celui qui savait tout, cette réaction était pour ainsi dire normale.

 

« Bah... reste, souffla Stiles en se tournant vers Peter et le regardant l'air sincèrement déçu. Pars pas comme ça...

\- Je vais faire un tour en forêt pour voir s'il n'y a pas un second corps, marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe et ne prenant même pas la peine de chercher à avoir l'air honnête. On en a peut-être loupé un...»

 

Le jeune McCall, de nouveau, fut en mesure de devancer tout le monde. Cette fois, il savait exactement ce qui allait se passer, ce qu'allait proposer Stiles alors même que celui-ci n'avait pas encore ouvert la bouche. Scott savait... et en souriait d'avance.

 

Pour le moment, il ne voyait pas pourquoi son meilleur ami s'inquiétait à ce point et ne semblait pas apprécier les deux mondes à leur juste valeur. Pour l'instant... il se disait encore que ce n'était peut-être pas une si mauvaise chose.

 

« Je peux venir avec toi ? Demanda l'hyperactif tout en se levant d'ores et déjà du canapé.

\- Comme tu veux, répondit le loup-garou en fronçant les sourcils, étonné par cette proposition, haussant également les épaules. Fais comme tu l'entends, Stiles... mais sache qu'on peut en avoir pour plusieurs heures.

\- Dans ce cas, je viens, s'exclama 

le premier. Je vais pas te laisser tout seul pendant des heures. Être tout seul ça craint sauf si on en en mauvaise compagnie... je suis pas une mauvaise compagnie, hein ? Si tu trouves que si tu peux le dire je me vexerais pas et je t'en voudrais pas. Enfin si, je me vexerais et je t'en voudrais mais y a des chances pour que ça ne te fasse rien, du coup.»

 

Même si ce fut très bref, beaucoup auraient pu jurer qu'un petit sourire avait commencé à étirer les lèvres de Peter ; comme s'il était heureux de la décision prise par le fils du shérif ; comme s'il était heureux d'avoir un peu de compagnie... pour une fois. Et une vraie compagnie, s'il-vous-plaît.

 

« Alors... allons-y ! »

 

Cette remarque, maintenant qu'il connaissait le goût de Peter pour l'une des plus anciennes séries britanniques, avait une toute autre saveur et acheva de convaincre Stiles de l'accompagner. Peut-être ne l'avait-il pas fait exprès ; probablement ne l'avait-il pas fait exprès d'ailleurs... mais s'il y avait la moindre chance pour que le Peter lycanthrope ressemble davantage encore au Peter totalement humain, il ne pouvait décemment pas rater cette occasion.

 

« Geronimo ! S'exclama Stiles en se précipitant vers la sortie, passant sans une once de gêne sur la table basse et ignorant superbement les yeux ronds de ses camarades. »

 

À en juger par l'air estomaqué de Peter, par sa bouche entrouverte et dont les lèvres s'étiraient légèrement vers le haut, Scott avait la quasi-certitude que le dernier mot de Stiles lui avait permis de marquer un nombre considérable de points aux yeux de l'ancien Alpha et que, s'il tenait autant à se rapprocher de ce dernier, l'humain avait bien plus que toutes ses chances.

 

oOo

 

Peter soupira lorsqu'il comprit, à son plus grand malheur, que même après plus d'une heure et demi à marcher dans la forêt et à se prendre les pieds dans des racines tous les cinq mètres, Stiles restait fidèle à lui-même et ne cessait pas une seule seconde de babiller.

 

Le lycéen lui posait un tas de questions qui n'avaient, pour la plupart, pas le moindre intérêt. Il tenait, par exemple, à savoir quels avaient pu être les professeurs qu'avait eu le loup pendant ses années d'études à Beacon Hills, pratiquement certain qu'ils en avaient au moins eu un en commun " _puisque tu ne peux pas être si vieux que ça !_ " ; il voulait savoir s'il préférait Isaac ou Jackson ; lui demandait s'il savait faire le poirier ; s'il avait eu une petite amie récemment ; s'il avait déjà dit à quelqu'un qu'il était un loup-garou ; ce qu'il avait fait comme études après le lycée et pourquoi ensuite il était revenu ici ; s'il savait tirer à l'arc " _parce qu'il n'y a pas de raisons pour que les_ _loups-garous_ _ne tirent pas, eux aussi, à l'arc_ " et s'il comptait demander à Allison de lui apprendre s'il s'avérait que non... et lorsqu'il ne lui posait pas ces questions inutiles, Stiles décidait qu'il était plus que temps pour Peter (qui n'en avait pourtant absolument rien à faire) d'essayer de comprendre les règles du Crosse parce que ce n'était pas moins bien que le basket.

 

« Pourquoi tu as dit ça, tout à l'heure ? Demanda finalement Peter en coupant sans le moindre scrupule les propos de l'adolescent.

\- Je te proposais simplement un câlin, rien de bizarre, répondit tout naturellement l'humain sans même avoir à se demander à quoi pouvait faire référence le premier tant la solution pouvait être évidente. Tout le monde a besoin de câlins... sauf peut-être Derek mais lui c'est l'exception qui confirme ma règle, tu vois... puis tu n'es pas Derek et t'as pas l'air... 'fin... c'est compliqué mais... en fait non c'est pas compliqué mais je vois pas comment te l'expliquer sans rendre ça compliqué. »

 

Les mains enfoncées dans les poches de son jean, Peter tourna brusquement la tête vers son coéquipier de recherches. Plus il cherchait à comprendre, plus il pensait avoir suffisamment de cartes en mains pour comprendre... et moins il comprenait. Stiles avait cette faculté innée à rendre incompréhensible tout ce qu'il pouvait dire, faire ou penser ; ce qui n'était pas pour arranger les affaires du loup-garou.

 

« Tu me détestes, rappela-t-il.

\- Tu as raison, je te déteste. Je te déteste _tellement_ que je t'accompagne en forêt, de mon propre chef alors qu'on sera que tous les deux, afin de voir si on a pas loupé un ou plusieurs cadavres... et tout ça alors qu'en plus y a des risques pour qu'on se fasse attaquer par les gens qui ont tué l'oméga que vous avez trouvé, railla Stiles en le regardant droit dans les yeux et secouant la tête. Je ne te déteste pas, Peter. Vraiment pas... bon, peut-être qu'un "je ne te déteste plus" serait plus correct mais au final on en arrive au même point, maintenant, je ne te déteste pas. C'est ce qui compte, non ? »

 

Peter s'arrêta net et sans prévenir celui qui avançait à ses côtés. Les yeux ronds, il ne croyait pas une seule seconde à ce que venait de dire l'humain... bien que celui-ci lui paraisse on ne peut plus sincère.

 

« Comment tu pourrais...

\- Tu ne sembles pas être un monstre, tu sais... enfin, toujours si on décide d'être plus rigoureux mais on le fera pas car c'est chiant mais dire ce qu'on fera pas revient à le dire quand même, tu ne m'apparais plus comme tel. Tu es un peu plus que le mec qui a tué quelques enfoirés et qui me faisait flipper y a quelques mois... et je viens simplement de le comprendre. Tu n'es pas _que_ "Peter le psychopathe", de même que Scott n'est pas _que_ "Scott l'imbécile", ou que je ne suis pas _que_ "Stiles l'hyperactif"... on est plus que ça... on est tous plus que ça... et toi, je suis même pas sûr que tu sois encore rien qu'un peu "Peter le psychopathe", ça semble injuste de te laisser dans cette case... tu crois pas ?

\- Pourquoi ? Voulu savoir le premier, curieux de peut-être enfin pouvoir comprendre le comportement de Stiles (au moins un peu) au cours des dernières semaines. Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu changer ?

\- Toi... Moi... Tout... Y a un peu tout qui a changé, Peter ! S'exclama l'hyperactif en faisant d'amples mouvements avec ses bras et montrant le monde alentours, puis il reprit plus calmement et plus bas. Y a tout qui a changé, Peter.»

 

L'adulte hocha la tête. Il était incapable de trouver ses mots, ou même juste des mots ; il était incapable de savoir qu'en penser ; il était perdu. Simplement perdu. Perdu comme ça pouvait arriver un peu trop souvent à son goût depuis qu'il était revenu d'entre les morts et qu'il s'était fait une place dans la meute que son neveu avait pu constituer. Perdu... parce qu'il parlait avec Stiles et que Stiles perdait toujours ses interlocuteurs.

 

« Tu le veux, maintenant, le câlin ? »

 

oOo

 

Stiles et Peter rentrèrent aux alentours de quatorze heures. La bouche en cœur, l'estomac dans les talons et les pieds en compote, tant pour l'humain que pour le lycanthrope, ils regrettaient autant l'un que l'autre de ne pas avoir surveillé l'heure ou pensé à pendre de quoi se restaurer au moment de partir.

 

Sans même chercher à se faire un minimum discrets, ils avaient ouvert les portes et avaient pénétré dans le hangar qui servait aux entraînements. Ils purent ainsi voir tous les loups en train de travailler ou, dans le cas de Derek, en train de crier les consignes des exercices et menacer ceux qui ne les respectaient pas.

 

« Vous avez pu trouver quelque chose ? Demanda-t-il, les bras croisés, sans même quitter les bêtas des yeux.

\- Simplement une flèche avec une tête en argent et quelques gouttes de sang. Un loup a dû être touché mais pas suffisamment pour succomber à ses blessures ou être achevé par les chasseurs, répondit Peter comme si ce n'était rien. Vous nous avez laissé des sandwichs ou...

\- Non. »

 

L'oncle soupira. Intérieurement, il était en train de maudire de toutes les façons imaginables son neveu ; puis, résigné, il se prépara mentalement à repartir afin d'aller acheter quelque chose à manger pour Stiles et lui... lorsque le seul humain actuellement présent l'arrêta.

 

« Repose-toi, embête Derek, moque-toi de Jackson, je vais y aller, proposa-t-il, souriant et feignant ignorer les regards noirs et grognements des deux loups qu'il avait pu citer. Tu dis toi-même que depuis ta résurrection tu n'es plus aussi... hm... on va dire bien. Repose-toi.

\- Ouais ouais... après... Allons manger avant.»

 

Côte à côte, le cercle d'intimité étant réduit au minimum, les deux derniers arrivés firent demi-tour. À quelques pas d'eux, un petit sourire amusé au bout des lèvres, Scott regardait les deux plus étranges spécimens du groupe se rapprocher de manière exponentielle. En un rien de temps, un changement considérable semblait avoir opéré entre Stiles et Peter. Ils n'avaient, tout à coup, plus l'air de se supporter contre leur gré comme au début... ou de se contenter de s'apprécier de loin comme depuis quelques semaines.

 

« Je peux prendre à emporter et l'emporter pour te l'apporter, insista Stiles en lui donnant un coup d'épaule. Ce qui est un peu le but quand on prend un truc à emporter, prendre le truc puis de l'emporter pour l'amener ailleurs mais bon... Sinon après, si tu veux vraiment venir, on peut aussi y aller en voiture.

\- C'est moi qui conduit dans ce cas. Toi tu conduis comme un pied, objecta Peter, moqueur.

\- Je ne te permets pas ! S'indigna le premier, exagérément scandalisé. Je ne suis pas d'accord pour que tu dises ça donc ne dis pas ça. Retire ce que tu viens de dire, mécréant. T'es pas gentil, espèce de... pas gentil.»

 

C'est en se chamaillant comme auraient pu le faire Scott et Stiles que les deux affamés repartirent.

 

 


	12. Chapitre 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le monde A est le monde normal, alternatif (ou réel...)  
> Le monde B est le monde surnaturel, propre à la série.

**-B**

 

[ _Samedi 05 juillet 2014_ ]

 

Scott observait attentivement, peut-être même le faisait-il avec un peu trop d'insistance, les deux chanceux qu'étaient Peter et Stiles. Ces derniers n'avaient, certes, pas eu la chance d'avoir une portion de nourriture mise sur le côté et avaient de ce fait dû aller chercher de quoi se restaurer alors qu'ils souhaitaient juste se reposer à présent... mais au moins n'avaient-ils _actuellement_ guère mieux à faire que manger ; embêter et charrier de temps en temps Derek ; ou encore parler entre eux, l'air de rien, comme s'ils n'étaient rien d'autre que deux amis de longue date... et faire comme si tout ceux alentours n'étaient pas en train de se battre entre-eux ou en train de froncer les sourcils en essayant de comprendre les ordres (pas forcément toujours très clairs ni même très logiques d'ailleurs) que pouvait lancer leur bourreau aux yeux rouges et à l'air continuellement bourru.

 

Le jeune McCall fixait le duo à la fois avec envie, sentiment qui lui était pour l'heure impossible à dissimuler, prêt qu'il était à donner _n'importe quoi_ à _n'importe qui_ pour avoir la chance de pouvoir aller s'installer près d'eux, s'incruster dans leur conversation et piquer des frites à son meilleur ami ; mais également avec un intérêt un peu trop poussé.

 

Sitôt Stiles et Peter avaient-ils été de retour, pour la première fois, lorsque leur ventre criait encore famine à qui voulait l'entendre ou non... Scott avait aussitôt pu les sentir plus proches et plus complices. À présent, pourtant, ça dépassait toutes ses espérances, même les plus folles !

 

« Repose-moi ça, mécréant ! S'exclama soudainement l'hyperactif en faisant se tourner vers eux nombre de regards. Tu peux me prendre mes frites, mon âme, mes chaussettes... mais certainement _pas_ ma potato accidentelle. Rends-moi cette potato, _immédiatement_. Rends-moi mon bien, _Peter_. Donne-la moi, _tout de suite_... je te ferais un cadeau en échange. Un beau cadeau en plus. Un super méga beau cadeau top génial... _Tatatam_... un Scott ! Ah non... ça marche pas vu que j'ai précisé que ça serait un _bon_ cadeau. Bon bah, tu veux un gros câlin ? Non... ça marche pas non plus vu que tu trouves les câlins flippants puis j'ai dit que tu en aurais quand tu voudrais donc ça peut pas être un cadeau donc tu sais quoi ? Je vais me taire, tu n'auras pas de cadeau et tu vas me rendre ma potato. »

 

Le loup-garou incriminé regardait, avec deux grands yeux ronds comme des billes, le lycéen qui était fort étrangement installé à ses côtés et qui tentait tant bien que mal, et à l'aide de ses deux mains, de protéger son cornet de frites qui était déjà à moitié vide. Le discours n'aurait en aucun cas, dû étonner l'aîné, étant tout de même relativement typique du spécimen avec lequel il avait le malheur de partager son repas, néanmoins, Peter n'avait pu rester de marbre.

 

L'ancien Alpha, une fois son trouble passé, changea radicalement de comportement. Sitôt fut-il capable de reprendre contenance et de mettre de côté les paroles de son cadet qu'un petit sourire, rendu aussi innocent que faire se pouvait, fut offert à Stiles... Stiles qui, évidemment, continuait à tuer le premier du regard. Les sourcils froncés et les lèvres serrées, le plus jeune s'imaginait le pire.

 

À cet instant très précis ils surent tous : Stiles ; mais aussi Scott qui ne perdait pas une miette de la scène ; Derek qui les surveillait du coin de l’œil afin de les arrêter si ça commençait à partir trop loin ; ainsi que Isaac qui profitait de la situation pour souffler un peu... ils surent ce qui n'allait plus tarder à se passer ; et qui, bien entendu, se passa.

 

« Il l'a mangé ! S'indigna Stiles dont le visage était en train de le trahir et de révéler à tous quel était le panel de sentiments qui était en train de le traverser. Tu as osé manger ma potato accidentelle, Peter. Derek ! Y a ton oncle maléfique qui a mangé ma... »

 

Le lycanthrope mit ses mains en évidence, comme s'il était en train de se faire apostropher par les forces de l'ordre et pas simplement pour lui demander son permis de conduire... montrant ainsi à son jeune camarade que celles-ci n'étaient, heureusement pour lui et contrairement à ce que l'autre pouvait penser, pas vides. D'un adroit tour de passe-passe Peter avait, en effet, su faire croire qu'il avait mit la _potato de la discorde_ en bouche pour la dévorer sans le moindre scrupule alors qu'il n'en était en réalité rien. Le fils Stilinski se jeta sur son voisin afin de récupérer son dû, souriant de toutes ses dents et l'air encore moins en colère que précédemment.

 

Sur le ventre, allongé sur les jambes tendues de Peter et l'air nullement gêné par cette position pour le moins ridicule, Stiles agitait les bras dans tous les sens afin d'avoir une chance d'attraper l'aliment qu'il n'avait toujours pas pu récupérer... Peter prenant un malin plaisir à le mettre hors de sa portée. Le lycéen bougeait, gesticulait dans tous les sens, babillait en même temps ; il tenait à récupérer sa potato et tant pis s'il devait déranger tous les autres pour cela... pour ce que les loup-garous étaient en train de faire, de toute façon !

 

« Peter, gémit l'adolescent en arrêtant enfin de bouger et commençant à faire les yeux doux à l'autre. Sois gentil avec ton Stiles favori et rends-la lui.

\- Mon Stiles favori ne le mérite pas...

\- Ah ah ! Mais je suis ton Stiles favori ! »

 

Debout à même pas trois mètres d'eux, les bras croisés, l'air blasé, Derek avait complètement arrêté de donner des ordres et observait les deux compères à la place. Le visage fermé, l'Alpha ne pipait mot mais il n'était guère difficile de deviner quel était le fond de sa pensée : il avait affaire à deux gosses... deux gosses particulièrement bruyants et agités étaient en train de traîner dans ses pattes ; ni plus, ni moins.

 

« Scott ! Beugla soudainement Derek sans que personne n'ait pu voir le cri venir. Bouge-toi un peu plus. Boyd t'a déjà eu trois fois en moins de dix minutes.

\- Mais...

\- Je ne veux pas le savoir, claqua durement le premier. On vient de trouver le corps d'un oméga dans la forêt, probablement tué par des chasseurs... et ces deux ploucs ont trouvé une flèche ainsi que du sang et...

\- Hey ! S'indigna Stiles en se redressant de quelques centimètres mais restant allongé sur Peter. Tu sais ce qu'ils te disent, en plus, les deux ploucs, Derek ? _Zut_. Voilà ce qu'ils te disent les deux ploucs. Puis on est même pas des ploucs, d'abord. Hein Peter qu'on est pas des ploucs... Jackson et Derek, eux, ce sont des ploucs mais pas nous. »

 

L'hyperactif profita alors d'un instant d'inattention du côté de Peter pour tenter une attaque furtive ayant pour dessein de récupérer sa chère _potato de la discorde_. C'était le genre d'assaut qui réussissait systématiquement lorsqu'il était mené contre Scott ou contre son père ou contre n'importe qui ayant un jour eu la malchance d'en faire les frais... ce fut pourtant, cette fois, un échec cuisant ; mais au moins avait-il tenté sa chance et pourrait-il mourir l'esprit tranquille.

 

« Il faut que vous soyez correctement entraînés et maintenant plus que jamais si vous ne voulez pas être le prochain cadavre sur la liste, insista Derek en ne mâchant pas ses mots. Et vigilants... à chaque instant.

\- Toi, en tout cas, t'es vigilant, murmura l'humain en souriant de toutes ses dents à celui qui faisait office de coussin ventral provisoire. Même quand ça ne sert carrément à rien car c'est qu'une simple petite potato qui est en jeu et non ta vie. Oh et ferme ta bouche, je sais ce que tu vas me dire... "si ce n'est qu'une petite potato pourquoi est-ce que tu me fais tout un foin ?" la réponse est on ne peut plus simple mon cher Watson : si je laisse passer ça alors c'est le début de la fin. Mon cornet de frites c'est pas chez ta grand-m... c'est pas chez t... c'est pas ton cornet de frites.

\- Tout à l'heure j'étais Sherlock, fit remarquer Peter, plus pour permettre à Stiles d'éviter de s'enfoncer davantage qu'autre chose.»

 

Au même moment... les quelques lycanthropes qui n'avaient pas encore abandonné leur entraînement et qui avaient eu la décence de continuer à suivre des consignes qui ne venaient plus s'arrêtèrent net afin de s'intéresser à Peter.

 

« Et pourquoi Peter ne fout rien, d'ailleurs ? Il devrait pas s'entraîner aussi ? Et toi ?

\- Peter a bien plus d'expérience que vous à la base et est, de ce fait, tout de même nettement plus entraîné que vous tous pour le moment, répondit Derek, manquant de conviction. De plus, il n'est pas encore suffisamment remit de son pied de nez à la mort pour... »

 

Les sourcils froncés, l'aîné se redressa légèrement tout en veillant à ne pas trop déranger Stiles qui s'agitait de nouveau n'ayant (malheureusement pour lui) toujours pas su récupérer sa potato. Peter fit ensuite claquer sa langue contre son palais, mécontent par rapport à ce que venait de dire son abruti de neveu. Son corps, en revanche, le trahissait sans le moindre scrupule et tendait à donner raison au second Hale. Ses tremblements, son teint un peu plus pâle que d'ordinaire : tout donnait raison à Derek... excepté Peter lui-même.

 

« Stiles...

\- Ahein ? Demanda l'hyperactif, la fameuse potato _enfin_ en bouche. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? J'ai rien fait Derek. Je te promet que j'ai rien fait ! Me tue pas ! M'égorge pas avec tes dents ni quoi que ce soit d'autre. Si tu veux tuer quelqu'un je te propose... de tuer Jackson à la place. Lui c'est pas grave. Enfin si c'est grave vu que tu l'aurais un peu tué et que tuer des gens c'est pas très bien mais mieux vaut que tu tues cet imbécile plutôt qu'un Stiles. En plus je suis le Stiles favori de Peter donc tu peux pas lui faire ça et... et en plus j'ai réellement rien fait pour une fois, mine de rien.

\- Tu peux ramener Peter à l'appartement ? »

 

Quelle grossière erreur venait de commettre Derek ! Jamais, Ô grand jamais, il n'aurait dû faire cette demande et encore moins la formuler de la sorte. Jamais. Surtout pas... à moins de vouloir avancer la date du Ragnarök.

 

« Il va aussi me border puis me lire une histoire de princesse avant de me chanter une berceuse ? Cingla Peter. Et me surveiller afin d'être sur que je ne descende pas regarder Oui-oui à la télé ? »

 

Grand silence dans l'assemblée ! Tous n'avaient que trop conscience qu'il était préférable de laisser les deux Hale régler leur différend par leurs propres moyens plutôt que de tenter une intervention suicidaire... même Stiles se taisait et s'était finalement relevé de sur Peter, restant à ses côtés malgré tout.

 

« Alors viens t'entraîner. Tu dois revoir tes réflexes... ça fait des années que tu n'as pas eu d'entraînement digne de ce nom.

\- On se demandera bien pourquoi, marmonna l'aîné dans sa barbe, arrachant un petit sourire contrit à son voisin. »

 

Tandis que l'ancien Alpha se relevait afin de ne pas donner raison au plus jeune, Stiles avait la terrible impression que le premier allait rapidement commencer à regretter son geste (mais il serait probablement trop tard à ce moment là) ; mais aussi que le second s'en voudrait énormément d'avoir prononcé ces mots, étant en partie responsable de ce qui suivrait... si Derek était en mesure de regretter quoi que ce soit, bien entendu !

 

« Isaac et Scott, vous allez avec Peter. Erica, Boyd et Jackson, vous faites équipe. La première équipe qui sera entièrement au sol est déclarée perdante et devra s'entraîner deux heures supplémentaires.

\- Et les autres ? Demanda, fort justement, Vernon.

\- Les autres seront libres. »

 

Il fallut près d'une demi-heure d'efforts intenses pour qu'une équipe commence finalement à prendre l'ascendant sur l'autre. Sans avoir à communiquer, tous s'étaient engagés dans un combat en un-contre un. Isaac s'était chargé d'Erica, Peter était allé vers Boyd tandis que Scott avait eu droit à Jackson pour le plus grand plaisir du dernier.

 

Après moult rebondissements et chutes, qui avaient souvent fait grimacer l'hyperactif qui n'aurait pas aimé être à sa place, Isaac avait finalement été envoyé une bonne fois pour toute dans le décor. Derek l'avait éliminé et, même s'il n'en avait rien dit et qu'il continuerait à ne pas le faire, il paraissait ravi de voir que tous avaient été en mesure de tenir aussi longtemps... voire singulièrement étonné dans le cas d'un loup particulier.

 

Après une petite minute d'hésitation au cours de laquelle Erica avait successivement regardé les deux duos restants, la louve avait finalement décidé d'aller prêter main forte à Jackson. Cette décision n'avait pas été prise de gaieté de cœur et ce n'était pas tant pour aider le fils Whittemore (qui ne s'en tirait pas plus mal que Boyd avec Peter) que pour ne pas aller donner davantage de fil à retordre à l'ancien Alpha.

 

Il s'en sortait pour l'instant... mais pour combien de temps encore ?

 

Vernon Boyd était, de manière assez incontestable, physiquement en meilleure forme que l'aîné des deux Hale (et nul besoin de les faire s'affronter pour le remarquer). Peter avait cependant davantage de pratique, même si cela faisait plusieurs années qu'il n'avait plus eu l'occasion de se battre de la sorte et aussi longtemps. il avait appris à être plus rapide, appris à être plus rusé que son adversaire lorsque celui-ci était plus fort.

 

Stiles, qui se concentrait davantage sur ce duo que sur celui qui mettait en scène Jackson contre Scott, remarquait la manière qu'avait Peter de compenser ses quelques lacunes et faiblesses... rendant celles-ci presque secondaires.

 

« Erica, éliminée. Jackson, tu dois te battre contre l'équipe adverse, pas contre la tienne ! S'énerva Derek. Tu bosses correctement sinon, dans la bonne équipe ou non, je te garde ici et je te fais bosser jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive. »

 

Jackson grogna, mécontent de se faire ramener à l'ordre de cette manière... puis il recommença à se battre contre Scott. Pour une fois qu'il en avait à la fois et l'occasion et la permission, il n'allait certainement pas se priver de mettre une bonne raclée au fils McCall qui l'agaçait depuis des mois.

 

« Allez chercher de l'eau, demanda l'Alpha à l'attention des deux garçons debout à ses côtés mais sans quitter des yeux l'un des deux binômes. Peter, tu veux t'arrêter ? »

 

L'hyperactif, qui s'était à peine éloigné du champ de bataille aux côtés d'Isaac, se retourna d'un bond, comme s'il avait été placé sur des ressorts. Ce n'était absolument pas le genre de Derek de faire pareille proposition ! L'homme n'avait pas la tête de quelqu'un de compréhensif, il ne semblait pas être capable de s'inquiéter pour quelqu'un et ce, même si le dit quelqu'un était un membre de sa famille. Pour qu'il en vienne à faire cette offre, il y avait forcément anguille sous roche.

 

Angoissé, la peur se lisant sur son visage, Stiles lança un rapide coup d’œil au-dit Peter et écarquilla les yeux en découvrant la scène. Un méchant coup de griffe de la part de Boyd venait de le faire tomber à genou. Au sol, le tee-shirt arraché et une main déjà pleine de sang posée sur la blessure, Peter reprenait son souffle tout en regardant son adversaire. Boyd allait-il mettre fin à ce un-contre-un ou non ?

 

« Va voir ailleurs si j'y suis, grogna l'aîné, le souffle court. »

 

Stiles dut être tiré en arrière par son camarade, qui ne comprenait pas la réaction du premier vis-à-vis de Peter, pour recommencer à avancer et enfin se détourner du bêta blessé. L'hyperactif se demandait si l'autre Peter, l'humain, aurait également réagis de cette manière.

 

Se serait-il montré aussi borné, aussi têtu au point de se mettre bêtement en danger ? Certainement que oui... même s'il fallait admettre qu'il y avait peu de chances pour qu'un Derek (humain lui aussi qui plus est) vienne pousser son oncle à se battre contre un lycéen.

 

« Jackson ! Aboya Derek, furax. Tu te fous de qui, là, exactement ? Scott, tu viens ici ; Jackson, tu retournes t'entraîner et seul.

\- Mais... tenta Whittemore.

\- Tais-toi.

\- J'avais pu aider, moi, fit remarquer Erica, les sourcils froncés et l'air embêtée. Ça ne me semble pas très juste pour Peter et... ouais, non, j'ai rien dit. Oublie. »

 

L'Alpha, les bras croisés, hocha la tête mais ne pipa mot. Il savait ce que voulait dire l'adolescente, il savait qu'elle avait raison... mais que pouvait-il y faire ? Ça ne serait pas non plus juste pour Boyd s'il permettait à Scott de venir prêter main forte à Peter.

 

« J'ai rien dit... mais ça reste pas très juste pour Peter...

\- Continue à ne rien dire, Erica. »

 

Alors que Scott riait doucement de la remarque de la blonde, Derek soupirait. Il avait conscience de ce problème, de ce détail, du sentiment d'injustice qui en résulterait et ce peu important la décision qu'il prendrait... il avait cependant malgré tout décidé ce qu'il allait faire ensuite dès l'instant où il avait choisi d'éliminer Jackson. L'Alpha allait simplement se taire... ne rien leur dire pour le moment... attendant le moment où Peter daignerait enfin renoncer.

 

Son bras gauche appuyant sur les plaies, de nouveau debout mais les jambes incertaines, l'aîné attendait l'assaut de Boyd... qui ne bougeait plus. Le lycéen avait quelques scrupules à s'en prendre à quelqu'un de blessé qui n'avait plus l'ombre d'une chance devant lui... et qui ne devait jamais vraiment en avoir eu une.

 

« Peter n'abandonnera pas, fit remarquer Scott, les mains dans les poches. Et il ne tiendra plus longtemps debout avec ces blessures-là... surtout les nouvelles.

\- Je sais, grogna Derek. Peter a toujours été comme ça, il a toujours refusé d'admettre sa défaite... même si en règle générale il n'était pas perdant. J'espérais qu'il avait peut-être... mûri un peu.

\- Il s'est chamaillé avec Stiles sur sa manière de conduire et ils viennent de se battre pour une potato, rappela le premier en grimaçant. Tu pensais vraiment qu'il allait réagir autrement que comme un imbécile ?

\- J'espérais aussi un peu que vous ne vous battiez pas en un-contre-un mais réellement en équipe, à vrai dire... qu'Isaac et toi couvriez un peu Peter.

\- Je comprends pas...

\- Stiles, Peter et Lydia ne sont pas les seuls à savoir utiliser leur cerveau, Scott, railla Derek en regardant son oncle qui tremblait de plus en plus et ne tiendrait plus longtemps. Peter avait trop forcé ce matin avec Stiles, même cet idiot s'en était rendu compte... mais il n'allait certainement pas l'admettre. Pour qu'il comprenne qu'il n'est pas encore au mieux de sa forme et qu'il ne doit pas abuser, il fallait le pousser dans ses derniers retranchements. Je pense que même toi tu as commencé à suffisamment cerner Peter pour savoir qu'il allait vouloir me montrer que je me trompais quand je disais qu'il était trop faible pour s'entraîner comme vous en venant, justement, s'entraîner. Le pousser à venir s'entraîner étant la meilleure manière de lui prouver qu'il avait tord et que j'avais raison de dire qu'il n'était pas encore physiquement près à recevoir autant de coups d'un coup.

 

\- En clair... tu as manipulé Peter.

\- Joue pas l'offusqué, Scott, combien de fois Stiles t'a-t-il fait ce coup ?

\- Et depuis quand tu parles autant ? Depuis quand tu utilises de telles méthodes ?

\- Il parle autant depuis que c'est à toi qu'il doit expliquer un truc, se moqua Erica, adossée contre un mur à côté d'eux. »

 

Boyd arriva alors vers le trio en retrait. Sans chercher à y aller par quatre chemins et à enrober les choses, il annonça de but en blanc qu'il refusait de continuer avec Peter et tant pis s'il lui faudrait en payer les frais et s'entraîner plus longtemps. Les bras croisés, le visage aussi impassible que d'ordinaire, Derek hocha la tête. Il acceptait la décision de son bêta et était presque rassuré qu'au moins l'un des deux ait su faire preuve de bon sens.

 

Le neveu voulu ensuite aller à la rencontre de son oncle afin de voir si celui-ci avait besoin d'aide... sauf qu'il n'était déjà plus seul. Stiles, qui décidément avait décidé de coller Peter en ce jour, se trouvait déjà accroupi à ses côtés et agitait une bouteille d'eau sous son nez tandis qu'il le noyait sous son flot de parole habituel.

 

« Tu bois ça ou je t'arrache et je t'oblige à la boire entièrement. Et je le ferais, hein, menaçait le plus jeune. Bois ça ! Allez ! Fais-toi pas passer pour plus idiot que tu ne l'es réellement, Peter... Bois. Moi. Ça. Illico !

\- Je ne suis pas...

\- Aller te battre pour prouver à Derek que tu avais raison était idiot... surtout que c'était exactement ce qu'il voulait que tu fasses vu que c'était le seul moyen de montrer que tu ne pouvais pas le faire ; mais en plus tu savais que c'était idiot et que tu ne pourrais pas te battre convenablement. Je ne suis pas idiot, Peter, tu sais... j'ai bien vu que tu disparaissais systématiquement au moment où tu aurais à te battre un peu trop.

\- Je ne suis pas l...

\- Tu n'es pas lâche, j'en suis conscient, confirma Stiles en tenant toujours la petite bouteille d'eau. D'habitude tu es simplement plus raisonnable... alors continue à être raisonnable et bois cette foutue bouteille d'eau, Peter, s'il-te-plaît.»

 

Derek arriva au niveau des deux compères et demanda à Peter, ne lui laissant pas trop le choix au final, d'aller se reposer afin de laisser son corps commencer à guérir... puis le somma de lui dire lorsqu'il se sentirait légèrement mieux afin de pouvoir rentrer.

 

Tous les trois avaient conscience qu'il faudrait plus qu'une paire d'heures pour que l'ancien Alpha aille mieux... mais tous préférèrent se taire. Il y avait des moments comme ça ; des moments où le silence était d'or ; des moments où l'on arrivait à mettre d'accord Stiles, Derek et Peter.

 

oOo

 

Stiles et Peter étaient tous les deux installés dans un coin de la pièce et bavardaient à voix basse. Le premier surveillait discrètement l'état du second et se tenait près à prévenir Derek au moindre problème. Fort heureusement, tout semblait aller bien... ou presque bien. Peter était toujours blessé, après tout.

 

« T'es peut-être pas un plouc mais je te jure que t'es un idiot, sourit l'hyperactif.

\- Arrête de dire ça, je vais finir par être d'accord avec toi, marmonna Peter, la tête appuyée contre le mur. »

 

Le plus jeune soupira, leva les yeux au ciel puis prit doucement la main de l'autre afin de la soulever et voir la blessure qu'elle tentait de dissimuler. Lorsque Stiles vit la griffure infligée par Boyd, il ne put pas ne pas grimacer. Il avait beau savoir que son camarade de classe n'avait pas voulu blesser à ce point l'autre, il ne pouvait cependant s'empêcher de lui en vouloir un peu malgré tout. Vernon avait conscience de l'état de Peter avant de se battre, quand même !

 

« Au début, quand t'étais encore un loup-garou flippant, t'avais une drôle de tête avec tes cheveux... mais tu les as coupés et ça faisait un peu super bizarre parce que t'avais perdu ta tête de loup-garou super-flippant et t'avais l'air presque super-normal... et en fait comme t'es super-normal et c'est normal que tu ais l'air super-normal et plus super-flippant et c'était super bien de voir que t'étais en fait super-normal et pas super-flippant comme je pensais au départ... mais bon, ça faisait super bizarre au début de plus te voir avec ta tête de super-flippant parce que j'étais habitué et que je pensais que c'était normal que tu sois super-flippant... puis ils étaient un peu trop courts quand même et que t'avais l'air, du coup, d'un super-normal un peu super-bizarre aussi. Là ils sont plus longs mais pas encore longs au point d'être super-flippant. Là ils sont longs super-normal mais pas super-bizarre ni super-flippant. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

\- Pas vraiment, avoua Peter, sourcils froncés et se demandant pourquoi diable l'adolescent lui parlait de ça. Pas du tout en fait.

\- Bah avant ils étaient plus courts que maintenant vu que maintenant ils sont un peu plus longs qu'avant... mais ils ne sont pas encore aussi longs qu'avant le moment où tu les as coupés super-court qui est le moment juste avant maintenant. Le moment juste avant maintenant était le moment où ils étaient courts et le moment juste avant le moment où ils étaient courts étant le moment où ils étaient long mais pas long comme le moment de maintenant... ils étaient plus longs à ce moment, tu vois ? Maintenant ils sont moins longs mais plus longs aussi... Tu comprends mieux ?

\- Ahein. Plus longs ?

\- Bah oui ! Ils ont poussé, figure-toi. Des cheveux ça pousse genre un peu tout le temps tu sais. Ils ne se disent pas un beau jour " _tiens, je vais pousser d'un centimètre aujourd'hui ! Je suis trop un fou !_ ". Ils poussent toujours. Remarque s'il poussaient pas toujours mais seulement quand ils le voulaient on pourrait peut être les dresser du coup, tu vois... et du coup y aurait plus besoin d'aller tous les trois jours chez le coiffeur. Ça ça serait classe ! On te demanderait " _Tu fais quoi dans la vie ?_ " et tu pourrais répondre, tout fier de toi, " _je suis dresseur de cheveux ! Tu veux que je te fasse un prix ?_ ".

\- Qu'est-ce qui tourne pas rond chez toi ?

\- Un paquet de choses. »

 

oOo

 

Quelques heures plus tard, après que Derek eut finalement jugé que Peter avait suffisamment commencé à guérir pour pouvoir regagner l'appartement sans qu'il n'ait à grimacer ou à s'arrêter toutes les trente secondes, les deux meilleurs amis qu'étaient Stiles et Scott purent finalement quitter la compagnie, de plus en plus agréable malgré les apparences, des Hale. Le premier était au volant tandis que le second occupait la place passager avant de la Jeep. Pour le moment, ni l'un ni l'autre ne parlait.

 

L'hyperactif se doutait que, d'un moment à l'autre, McCall allait briser le silence et commencer à lui parler de son comportement tout au long de la journée... et il préférait retardait autant que possible cet instant fatidique.

 

« Tu as conscience, j'espère, que tu n'es absolument pas discret quand tu es à ce point sur le dos de Peter ? Demanda finalement Scott. Même... tout le monde a trouvé ça louche. Isaac et Erica m'ont demandé si je t'avais drogué ; Boyd s'est contenté de me demander ce qui se passait avec toi parce que tu lui semblais encore plus bizarre que d'habitude ; Jackson a demandé si tu avais enfin oublié Lydia pour t'intéresser d'une manière "carrément flippante" à Peter ; et Derek... bon c'est Derek donc je sais pas ce qu'il a pensé vu qu'il m'a rien demandé mais il a forcément pensé un truc... ça se voyait.

\- J'arrive pas, murmura Stiles en quittant un instant la route des yeux pour regarder son meilleur ami. Là, aujourd'hui, j'ai vraiment eu l'impression que... que j'avais la preuve que j'avais raison de vouloir lui laisser une chance, tu vois ? Raison de vouloir lui faire confiance et tout ça. En une seule journée, j'ai trouvé plus de points communs entre les deux Peter et... tu vois, quand je t'ai dit ce matin que notre Peter était cassé, détruit à sa manière et bah... j'avais raison. Il est gentil et... et drôle et... attentionné à sa manière et...

\- Tu ne penses pas que tu as vu des points communs entre tes deux Peter car tu voulais justement voir des points communs ?

\- Non, répondit l'hyperactif, catégorique. »

 

Le jeune loup-garou poussa un long et profond soupir mais ne fit pas de remarque supplémentaire. A quoi bon en faire, de toute façon ? Il savait pertinemment quelles seraient les réponses de son ami et préférait les éviter.

 

« Dis un peu... tu penses que c'est une mort isolée ou il faut qu'on s'inquiète ? Demanda Scott à la place, préférant changer de sujet et tant pis si ce n'était pas discret.

\- Une fois c'est un accident ; deux fois c'est une coïncidence ; trois fois c'est une preuve, récita Stiles en ne s'intéressant qu'à la route pour une fois. On en est encore au premier stade, il me semble, donc ça va. Il n'est pas impossible que l'oméga ait en quelque sorte "mérité", aux yeux des chasseurs, cette mort mais il faut quand même que l'on fasse gaffe... car on a quand même tendance à rapidement arriver à trois en ce moment.»

 

McCall hocha simplement la tête et ne renchérit pas. Stilinski lui avait, au fil des années, tellement de fois répété ces mots lorsque son meilleur ami lui posait une question de ce genre... que le premier avait tout naturellement fini par ne plus réellement tenir compte de cette réponse ; il avait même commencé à considérer cette réponse comme "rassurante".

 

S'il n'y avait pas encore de quoi s'inquiéter... alors tout allait bien et mieux valait ne pas s'inquiéter en avance. Les problèmes arriveraient bien assez tôt.

Tout allait bien jusqu'à ce que ça n'aille plus.

 

Il n'était pas exclu que le moment où rien n'irait plus arrive plus tôt que prévu... mais nul ne pouvait le savoir !

 

« Tu restes dormir à la maison ce soir ?

\- Tu m'as posé la question y a même pas dix minutes hein... »

 

oOo

 

Lorsque Scott se réveilla en pleine nuit et quitta son lit afin d'aller boire un peu... il ne pensa pas à regarder où il mettait les pieds, trop fatigué qu'il était surtout après l'entraînement de son Alpha, et manqua de justesse de trébucher sur son meilleur ami qui était à moitié endormi par terre, son oreiller dans les bras. Le lycanthrope s'arrêta un instant et se demanda silencieusement si Stiles était en train de rêver de cet autre monde dont il lui avait annoncé l'existence en début de matinée.

 

« Bon sang il dort, marmonna l'hyperactif en se tournant dans son sommeil et faillit attraper la cheville de Scott. Je le réveille comment, moi ? Surtout qu'il est sur mon épaule cet abruti. Puis... si je le réveille il va encore partir dans ses délires et... j'vais attendre la fin du film. Je suis trop gentil parfois. »

 

Une nouvelle interrogation traversa l'esprit de Scott, son ami avait-il conscience que, lui, parlait et partait dans ses délires même en étant endormi ? Rien n'était moins sûr.

 

« Hmm... le Peter-humain est-il plus cool que le Peter-garou ? Interrogea Stiles en remontant, sans le savoir, sur son matelas grâce à une roulade. Vous avez quatre heures... mais le vous c'est moi donc j'ai quatre heures. C'est pas juste.

\- Stiles ? Murmura Scott à l'oreille de son meilleur ami et le secouant doucement. Stiles ? Réveille-toi mon vieux.

\- Les deux y sont mégas cool et je les aimes méga bien ! Mééééga bien, sourit Stiles en bougeant de nouveau et retournant par terre. »

 

D'un seul coup, les deux mondes et le problèmes qu'ils pouvaient poser éclatait en plein visage de Scott. Stiles ignorait où était le monde réel et le rêve.

Il ne savait pas. Il ne savait plus...

Et Scott ne savait pas plus que lui.

 


	13. Chapitre 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le monde A est le monde normal, alternatif (ou réel...)  
> Le monde B est le monde surnaturel, propre à la série.

**-B**

_[Lundi 25 août 2014_ ]

 

Lorsque quelque chose d'apparemment mauvais, sans que l'on puisse toutefois en être certain, venait à se produire (sinon quoi, voilà qui serait bien trop simple), il n'était absolument pas chose singulière que de se mettre à imaginer les pires scénarios qui soient. Il s’avérait, par ailleurs, que ces craintes soient parfois totalement justifiées... tout autant qu'elles ne le soient pas les fois suivantes. L'un ne prédominant guère sur l'autre.

 

Le fait d'avoir eu l'immense honneur de découvrir un cadavre, mutilé de surcroît, en pleine forêt ; le fait d'avoir pu, quelques heures plus tard à peine, avoir le triste privilège de tomber sur une tête de flèche argentée associée à un peu de sang (ce qui n'avait absolument rien de rassurant, allez donc comprendre pourquoi) ; le fait d'avoir pu faire ces macabres et Ô combien inquiétantes trouvailles n'avait, étrangement, aucunement motivé les loups-garous (pas plus que les humains) à se bouger et à faire davantage de recherches ! Ce n'était pas comme s'ils avaient l'art et la manière de s'attirer une montagne d'ennuis, après tout, et en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut généralement pour le dire.

 

Tous semblaient penser que ce qu'ils avaient là n'était, ni plus ni moins, qu'un incident isolé ; peut-être deux incidents isolés mais pas davantage ! Certes, c'était un corps, mort qui plus est, d'une personne ayant les même facultés lupine qu'eux... mais peut-être n'y avait-il pas la moindre raison de s'alarmer.

 

Peut-être, oui. Seulement peut-être.

 

Il n'était, en effet, pas totalement à exclure l'idée que ce soit des chasseurs tout à fait clean qui puissent en être à l'origine ; des chasseurs qui daignaient respecter, aujourd'hui encore, un code similaire à celui qu'avaient adopté les Argent (même si ces derniers n'entraient, pour la plupart, plus dans la catégorie des chasseurs "clean"). Des chasseurs qui ne souhaitaient pas, bêtement, éradiquer tous les lycanthropes qui pouvaient avoir le malheur de croiser leur route ; des chasseurs voulant réellement protéger ceux qui ne pouvaient le faire eux-même, éliminer des dangers qui ne seraient pas que potentiels, chasser ceux qui les chassaient vraiment ! Peut-être bien que l'oméga qui avait été éliminé représentait une menace on ne peut plus réelle pour les habitants de Beacon Hills...

 

Pour l'heure, ils n'en savaient absolument rien ! Ils ne faisaient, d'ailleurs, pas grand-chose pour que cet état de faits change et s'améliore. Cette situation, cette inaction avait le don d'agacer Peter qui était, semblait-il, le seul à considérer ce danger comme étant sérieux et réellement présent.

 

« Mais c'est bon, soupira Jackson en secouant la tête d'un air agacé et levant les yeux au ciel. Y a pas...

\- Si tu oses me dire qu'il n'y a pas mort d'homme, je t'assure que je t'étrangle avec les manches de ton pull. »

 

Le plus jeune loup-garou, après avoir longuement jaugé du regard son vis-à-vis, tâchant de comprendre si cette étrange menace était bien réelle ou si elle n'était guère plus qu'une plaisanterie de mauvais goût... prit finalement le parti de ne pas terminer sa phrase et de rester, ainsi, dans le doute le plus complet. Le problème avec la famille Hale était que l'on comprenait rapidement qu'ils étaient capable de tout : du pire comme du meilleur... et Peter plus encore que son très cher neveu.

 

C'était là quelque chose que Stiles n'avait remarqué que très récemment ! Il avait beau avoir, au début, bien plus craint Peter par rapport à Derek (notamment en raison du passif ni plaisant ni rassurant du premier)... tout le monde avait pourtant peur du neveu et faisait profil bas en sa présence. Son air continuellement bougon ainsi que sa mine sombre, même dans ses meilleurs jours, ne devaient pas y être étranger, d'ailleurs ; tout comme ses ordres et son manque total d'empathie.

 

 

 

Ils étaient vraiment très peu à contrarier l'Alpha et à lui dire ouvertement leur façon de penser ; pour ne pas dire qu'ils n'étaient _en fait_ que deux à être dans ce cas... et que les deux personnes dont il pouvait ici être question étaient, justement, en train de se rapprocher et commençaient à former une alliance ( _ce qui avait le mérite d'inquiéter Derek, lui faisant craindre l'avenir_ ). S'ils étaient, donc, très peu à agir ainsi et à s'opposer à l'Alpha, Stiles avait cependant le sentiment que Peter inquiétait davantage encore tout le petit monde... n'y avait qu'à voir la réaction de Jackson !

 

Étrangement, le fait que Peter paraisse tellement plus ouvert au monde, d'une compagnie plus agréable que celle du fils de sa sœur (non qu'il puisse tirer grand mérite à ça) et plus fréquentable (mais uniquement en apparence, ceci-dit), il y avait malgré tout une certaine aura qui planait autour de lui et qui continuait, aujourd'hui encore, à inquiéter tout le monde ! On commençait à considérer Peter comme un membre à part entière de la meute, on l'incluait dans les conversations ainsi que dans les plans, on commençait parfois à le titiller... mais ça n'allait jamais beaucoup plus loin.

 

Les menaces de mort du neveu étaient plus fréquentes que celles de l'oncle... mais il n'y avait pas à tergiverser, celles de l'oncle avaient vraiment bien plus d'impact auprès des lycéens.

 

« On ignore encore ce qu'il est advenu du loup qui a perdu le sang que l'on a trouvé, Stiles et moi, rappela Peter. Il est peut-être mort à l'heure qu'il est.

\- Mais ça remonte à y a _plus_ d'un mois, gémit Jackson. Fous-nous un peu la paix avec ça ! Ça fait un mois et aucun d'entre nous n'est mort que je sache ! On a même pas une seule fois été pris pour cible. Si nous étions visés, tu crois _vraiment_ qu'ils auraient laissé autant de temps s'écouler ?

\- C'est ce que je ferais, moi, répondit simplement le premier. Si j'avais un oméga et une meute dans le collimateur. Je commencerais par tuer l'oméga, s'il est dangereux et qu'il entre dans mon code de conduite... puis j'attendrais un peu histoire que l'affaire se tasse et que la meute que je vise par la suite finisse par se penser en sécurité... puis je frapperais.

\- Pourquoi ne pas commencer par la meute ? Elle est plus nombreuse donc plus dangereuse qu'un crétin tout seul. En un mois, la meute aurait _amplement_ eu le temps de se préparer à accueillir la menace qui pèse sur elle. »

 

Stiles eut la plus grande peine à contenir son rire suite à cette remarque ! Souriant, il regarda du coin de l’œil la réaction de l'ancien Alpha et son amusement n'en fut que plus grand. Peter semblait tellement sidéré par la remarque de l'ancien kanima qu'il semblait sur le point de sauter sur ce dernier afin de le tuer avant qu'il ne puisse de nouveau ouvrir la bouche et dire une bêtise... ce qui était, en soi, une idée pas si mauvaise que ça.

 

« Tu te prépares à accueillir la menace "qui pèse sur toi", comme tu dis, alors que tu ne te sens justement _pas_ menacé ? Railla l'aîné. T'es encore plus stupide que Stiles ne peut le penser, en fait. »

 

L'hyperactif se délectait de la scène à laquelle il assistait et ce, même s'il faisait son possible pour n'en rien montrer. Si jamais Jackson remarquait que Stiles le trouvait ridicule au possible, nul doute qu'il le lui ferait chèrement payer, ce qui n'était pas exactement l'objectif qu'il souhaitait atteindre. Le fils du shérif était en train de regarder le Peter surnaturel qui se trouvait non loin de lui et qui savait se montrer bien plus cassant que son homologue humain lorsqu'il décidait de s'y mettre.

 

Aussi intelligents l'un que l'autre ; l'un étant aussi exubérant que l'autre était cassant, ils étaient les mêmes tout en restant, étrangement, deux personnes radicalement différentes. Chacun avait un côté qui le rendait attachant aux yeux de Stiles et là se trouvait le nœud du problème !

 

Quel Peter préférait-il ? L'adolescent n'en avait pas la moindre idée.

Quel monde choisirait-il si jamais il en avait l'occasion ? Il n'en savait foutrement rien et ça le terrifiait.

Heureusement qu'il avait encore du temps devant lui pour le savoir, pour réfléchir avant de faire un choix crucial pour l'avenir. Oh que oui, heureusement.

 

« Jackson, tu commences par la meute si tu es un idiot ;si tu n'en es pas un, tu commences par l'oméga... parce que les omégas ont plus tendances à être nomades que les meutes et sont, de ce fait, plus difficile à... à tuer. Il existe des omégas sédentaires au même titre qu'il y a des meutes nomades mais c'est pas vraiment les cas les plus fréquents, commença à expliquer Peter, lentement. En règle générale, même si c'est loin d'être toujours le cas, très loin même, les omégas sédentaires ne sont pas une menace : ils sont bien trop exposés pour prendre ce genre de risques... d'où le taux important d'omégas nomades. A contrario : les meutes sédentaires peuvent, elles, très bien être un danger pour la population qu'elles fréquenteront au quotidien... leur nombre tendant à leur offrir la protection nécessaire. Protection qui, justement, manque aux omégas.

 

\- Tuer, dans un premier temps, toute une meute de loups-garous... ou même simplement une partie, ça laisserait plus de temps qu'il n'en faut à l'oméga que l'on vise pour prendre la fuite. Ce dernier sera habitué à rapidement prendre ses cliques et ses claques et à se volatiliser dans la nature. C'est pas vraiment le but vu que c'est plus dur de tuer quelqu'un qui bouge souvent que quelqu'un qui reste toujours au même endroit, continua Stiles pas tout à fait sur de son coup. Tuer l'oméga en premier puis, seulement après, s'attaquer à la meute est un bien meilleur calcul... L'oméga est éliminé et n'aura rien vu venir vu qu'il a été le premier à se faire tuer ; quant à la meute... y a quand même de très fortes chances pour qu'elle finisse par se croire hors de danger compte tenu qu'il n'y aura eu qu'une seule victime en un mois de temps.

\- Y en a au moins un qui sait comment utiliser son cerveau, marmonna Peter, les bras croisés.»

 

Les sourcils froncés, Isaac était resté silencieux pendant toute la durée des explications, au même titre que les autres membres de la meute d'ailleurs. Ce qu'avaient pu dire Peter et Stiles lui semblait cohérent, tout tenait plutôt bien la route et pourtant... pourtant le jeune bêta avait l'impression que tout n'était pas aussi simple ; la sensation, désagréable sensation d'ailleurs, qu'ils seraient bientôt tous amenés à découvrir si le duo avait tort ou raison de s'en faire... et il n'était pas certain que la solution leur plaise.

 

« Peter ? Appela Stiles, inquiet, agitant sa main sous les yeux du loup-garou près duquel il était à présent. Ça ne va pas ? T'es tout paf d'un coup...

\- Toute la meute ne peut pas être dans leur collimateur. Globalement, Derek gère plutôt bien en tant qu'Alpha et...

\- Tu n'es pas visé, assura immédiatement l'hyperactif en lui prenant la main. Ils n'en ont pas après toi.

\- Et pourquoi pas ? Marmonna Peter en fronçant les sourcils et ne se dégageant pas de la prise de Stiles. Si j'étais un chasseur, je voudrais me tuer, c'est certain ! Enfin... si j'étais un chasseur je ne serais pas celui que je suis, je serais juste un chasseur ; admettons que je sois simplement un chasseur : s'il y avait quelqu'un comme moi, maintenant, je suis sûr que je voudrais le tuer... car il serait instable, peu fiable, aurait tué des humains... et j'en passe ! »

 

Toute la meute demeurait silencieuse suite à cette remarque formulée par leur aîné. Les yeux grands ouverts, ils n'en croyaient pas leurs oreilles. Ils avaient mal entendu ! Ils avaient forcément mal entendu !

 

« Putain ; c'est pas possible, souffla Jackson en s'enfonçant dans son siège. Voilà qu'on a carrément deux Stiles, maintenant... dont un qui est un loup-garou increvable.»

 

Le fils du shérif se mordait la lèvre inférieure. il ne voulait en aucun cas montrer aux autres, et certainement pas au principal intéressé, que la remarque du jeune Whittemore avait su trouver son public. Plutôt mourir que lui accorder ce plaisir ! A genoux devant l'ancien Alpha, l'hyperactif hésitait quant à ce qu'il lui fallait faire ou dire.

 

Avec la version humaine de Peter, il ne faisait, pour Stiles, aucun doute qu'il aurait prit le premier dans ses bras et qu'il l'aurait serré jusqu'à ce qu'ils n'en puissent tous les deux plus. Avec le lycanthrope, c'était nettement moins évident ! Incertain, maladroit, il se contenta de serrer les mains de l'oncle de Derek et prendre la parole :

 

« Estimons-nous heureux, dans ce cas, que tu ne sois pas un chasseur, murmura-t-il en se forçant à lui sourire tout en tentant d'avoir l'air léger. Tu n'es pas un danger, Peter. Tu n'en es absolument plus un. Tu comptes le faire entrer dans ton crâne, un jour ? Je...

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Interrogea finalement Peter, sourcils froncés. Tu as radicalement changé d'avis à mon sujet du jour au lendemain... »

 

Tendu et incapable de savoir comment il lui serait possible de répondre à ça, sachant encore moins ce qui serait convenable de dire, Stiles lança un rapide regard en biais, suppliant, à son meilleur ami. Il lui intimait, silencieusement, de lui venir en aide sans plus tarder ! Scott devait venir à sa rescousse et le sortir de ce guêpier dans lequel il s'était lui-même fourré... et tout de suite, si possible. C'était maintenant qu'il avait besoin de lui ; maintenant et non plus tard.

 

« Je ne peux pas t'expliquer, avoua finalement l'humain, voyant la déception dans le regard de son interlocuteur. Un jour, peut-être, j'espère, mais là j'en suis incapable. C'est juste... c'est trop bizarre pour que je te l'explique ou pour que je l'explique à quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Pourquoi ? »

 

oOo

 

Plus Scott et Stiles devenaient liés voire même indissociables ; plus les années passaient et plus Melissa McCall se disait qu'elle avait eu raison d'agir comme elle l'avait fait. L'infirmière avait, en effet, quelques temps plus tôt, abandonné l'idée de se poser des questions inutiles et cessé de demander aux deux compères si Stiles restait manger ou dormir. Elle avait fini par considérer que si le meilleur ami de son fils se trouvait encore chez elle une heure avant le repas, alors ce dernier allait manger à leur table et probablement même dormir sous leur toit ! C'était une manière simple de régler le problème et une solution qui avait su, assez rapidement, faire ses preuves.

 

C'est pourquoi, lorsque les deux garçons descendirent manger, tout en se chamaillant comme à leur habitude et courant dans les escaliers, ils ne s'étonnèrent pas vraiment de découvrir que trois couverts avaient déjà été posés sur la table. Amusé malgré tout, le regard rieur, Stiles regarda Melissa et la remercia chaleureusement.

 

« Melissa ? Demanda le fils du shérif, mal à l'aise, une fois qu'il fut assis et eut le plat dans les mains. Excuse-moi mais... qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Des côtes de belettes, répondit Scott, tout sourire, ayant trouvé le moyen de devancer tout le monde en remplissant son assiette le premier.

 

\- Ne l'écoute pas, soupira l'infirmière, doucement. Ce sont des côtes de blettes. »

 

Stiles, tout comme Melissa, aurait pu jurer avoir entendu un " _bah c'est ce que j'ai dit_ " quitter les lèvres du troisième... ils préférèrent ne pas relever la remarque et faire comme s'ils n'avaient rien entendu ! Il y avait certaines situations où le silence était de rigueur : c'était actuellement le cas.

 

« Et... c'est quoi des côtes de blettes ? Murmura l'hyperactif, sourcils froncés, après s'être tout de même servi afin de faire passer le plat.

\- Ce ne sont pas des poireaux... ni des artichauts. »

 

Le lycéen, qui n'était pas un loup-garou, redressa immédiatement la tête, interloqué. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment le sens de la réponse de Melissa... pas plus qu'il ne comprenait la raison poussant Scott à se ratatiner sur sa chaise comme s'il tenait à disparaître. Quelque chose lui échappait, il lui manquait des cartes, des éléments...

 

« Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

\- Notre ami ici présent m'a posé la même question, tout à l'heure, sourit l'infirmière, taquinant son fils. Je lui ai donc retourné la question en lui demandant ce qu'il en pensait... et il m'a suggéré des artichauts.

\- Pourquoi des artichauts ? Marmonna Stiles en regardant Scott.

\- Parce que ça ne ressemble pas à des poireaux. » (la logique de Scott m'étonnera toujours)

 

L'immense sourire qu'arborait Melissa, associé à celui légèrement plus crispé de Scott, fit éclater de rire Stiles qui n'en revenait pas ! Son meilleur ami, même après toutes ces années, ne finirait décidément jamais de le surprendre.

 

« Blague à part, lança Scott, un instant plus tard, dans le fol espoir de reprendre un peu contenance. Ça se mange des côtes de belettes, à votre avis ? Y a genre vraiment des gens qui mangent de la belette comme nous on mange du lapin ?

\- Scott... mange. »

 

oOo

 

_[Vendredi 19 septembre 2014]_

 

Derek avait été grandement étonné de voir que Scott et Stiles étaient, une fois n'est pas coutume, les premiers à arriver pour l'entraînement du soir. En règle générale, ils avaient plutôt tendance à être les derniers sur place, voire à ne pas arriver du tout en certaines occasions. Les sourcils froncés, l'Alpha interrogea du regard les deux lycéens. Il leur demandait, implicitement, où se trouvaient leurs camarades qui auraient dû, en toute logique, déjà être présents.

 

Comme s'ils avaient la moindre idée de ce que pouvaient faire les autres. Franchement !

 

« Où veux-tu qu'ils soient ? Soupira Scott. On vient de quitter le lycée, ils doivent être en route.

\- Si ça tombe ils se sont fait tuer par une licorne, lança joyeusement Stiles en rebroussant chemin afin d'aller chercher quelque chose dans sa voiture.

\- Bien sûr que non ! Répondit le premier, suffisamment fort afin que l'humain puisse l'entendre alors qu'il était déjà sur le point de sortir. C'est gentil une licorne. »

 

Les deux loups-garous restèrent seuls, côte à côte, dans le hangar pendant près d'une dizaine de minutes. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne parlait ; tous les deux préféraient, de loin, profiter de ces quelques instants de répit que leur accordait si gentiment Stiles en les débarrassant de sa bruyante personne.

 

« Et bah justement ! S'écria l'hyperactif en faisant un retour théâtral. On se dit tous qu'une licorne c'est gentil donc on ne se méfie pas et on pense, naïvement, que les _gugusses_ ont pas pu se faire tuer par une licorne car les licornes c'est gentil, ça a pas beaucoup changé en douze secondes. Mais sachez que toutes les licornes ne sont pas nécessairement gentilles et... et comme ils ne se seront pas méfiés car ils pensaient justement que toutes les licornes étaient gentilles... et bien la licorne maléfique pourra les tuer sans problèmes ! Et comme ils seront morts, ils ne pourront pas nous dire que c'est une licorne maléfique qui les aura tués ; et comme on pense que les licornes maléfiques n'existent pas... on soupçonnera jamais la licorne maléfique de les avoir zigouillé ! Et la licorne maléfique s'en sortira ! Sans problèmes !

\- Il a mangé quoi, lui, ce midi ? Soupira Derek en levant les yeux au ciel, regrettant le moment où il était seul.

\- De la licorne ! »

 

oOo

 

Scott ne savait pas vraiment s'il devait, ou non, être rassuré du brusque silence de Stiles. Enfin... silence... peut-être pas exactement. Son meilleur ami n'était pas réellement devenu silencieux du jour au lendemain : il continuait à parler sans cesse, que ce soit en conduisant, en regardant les loups-garous s'entraîner ou pendant les cours ; persistait à vouloir partir dans des explications incompréhensibles pour quiconque ne serait pas lui ou Peter Hale ; s'acharnait à parler le plus vite possible afin que même les choses les plus simples deviennent compliquées. En somme, Stiles restait Stiles et demeurait donc particulièrement bruyant... et pourtant Stiles était également silencieux : il ne parlait plus de son problème de double réalité.

 

Actuellement, son meilleur ami était installé par terre, un livre dans les mains, alors que tous les lycanthropes étaient en train de s'entraîner plus ou moins durement dans le fol espoir d'être dispensé des remarques cinglantes de la part de leur Alpha. De temps à autre l'humain lançait de petits coups d’œil afin de voir où en étaient les différents groupes. Il s'intéressait tantôt à Scott, tantôt à Peter, très peu aux autres.

 

« Yes ! S'exclama soudain l'hyperactif en se redressant d'un coup et levant les bras en l'air. Boyd ennemi est mis hors combat. Scott remporte le combat. Scott gagne cent cinquante-sept points d'expérience.

\- Et j'évolue en quoi ? S'amusa le jeune McCall.

\- En rien du tout. T'es comme un magicarpe en fait... super long à faire évoluer et super difficile à XP car... inutile. C'est dommage hein ? »

Pourquoi Scott avait-il voulu savoir, déjà ? Il aurait pourtant dû se douter qu'il était en train de tendre un bâton à Stiles pour se faire battre ; et se douter, une fois encore, que son meilleur ami n'allait pas hésiter à l'utiliser à bon escient. A quoi s'était-il donc attendu ?

 

« Mais tu sais, le magicarpe après... il évolue en leviator ; et les leviators ils claquent, se rattrapa Stiles, tout sourire. Yes ! Isaac ennemi est mis hors combat. Peter remporte le combat. Peter gagne deux cent douze points d'expérience.

\- Pourquoi il en gagne plus que moi ? marmonna Scott.

\- Peter monte au niveau trente cinq, continua le premier. Oh ! Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Peter évolue. Félicitation, Peter vient d'évoluer en Compagnon du docteur. »

 

Scott soupira... tandis que Peter l'écoutait, éberlué, et se demandant dans quel univers parallèle il avait pu atterrir.

 

oOo

 

Scott était sur le point de descendre de la Jeep de Stiles afin de rendre chez lui... lorsque ce dernier l'interpella. À entendre la voix presque tremblante du jeune Stilinski, le meilleur ami de celui-ci stoppa immédiatement son geste afin de se tourner vers le conducteur et l'interroger.

 

« Il faut que j'apprenne à distinguer où est le vrai du faux, murmura-t-il, conscient que Scott comprendrait immédiatement à quoi il faisait référence. Ça peut pas continuer...

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? »

 

Pourquoi fallait-il donc toujours que Scott pose des questions à Stiles ? Ne pouvait-il pas, rien qu'une fois, apprendre à se taire ; se contenter de lui dire que "Bien sûr, Stiles ; tu as raison de vouloir régler cet étrange problème qui est le tien." puis ensuite partir sans demander son reste ? Non... il ne pouvait pas.

 

Il ne pouvait pas parce que lorsqu'on est ami avec Stiles depuis aussi longtemps que Scott, on sait que ce n'est pas ce qu'il faut faire... même si on voulait quand même parfois le faire.

 

« Je vais faire apparaître des ananas, sourit l'hyperactif, apparemment fier de lui. Si il y a un ananas, c'est que je suis dans mon rêve. C'est une idée de génie ! Je suis un génie, Scott ! Tu as le droit de faire trois vœux.

\- Ton truc ne marche que si on oublie le fait que ton père aime l'ananas et qu'il en achète régulièrement ; que mon père nous a laissé une affreuse lampe ananas, que tu prends souvent pour un vrai ananas, dans le bureau ; et que si tu vas au supermarché... il y aura _aussi_ des ananas.

\- Zut, marmonna le premier. Ça ne marchait qu'avec un ananas en plus.

\- Pourquoi un ananas ?

\- Et pourquoi pas un ananas ? »

 

D'accord... la conversation pouvait durer encore longtemps à ce rythme.

 

**-A**

 

[ _Samedi 20 septembre 2014_ ]

 

Les yeux ronds, la bouche entrouverte, son cœur commençant déjà à battre la chamade et à avoir quelques dératés, Stiles resta figé pendant quelques secondes. Avait-il bien entendu et venait-il réellement d'y avoir un coup de feu ? À moitié dans la voiture de Peter, l'hyperactif tremblait de tous ses membres. Ses mains s'agitaient sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire et ses genoux jouaient des castagnettes.

 

En moins de temps qu'il n'en nécessitait, la peur avait entièrement su prendre possession de l'adolescent. Il avait la terrible impression que Peter était en danger ; que c'était l'une des seules personnes qu'il se refusait de perdre, quelles que puissent en être les raisons ou les conséquences... qu'il allait perdre, justement.

 

C'est dans le but de s'assurer que ses doutes étaient infondés ; pour vérifier qu'il avait tort de s'en faire à ce point que Stiles fit demi-tour en quatrième vitesse, abandonnant tout sur place. Jamais encore il n'avait eu aussi peur et jamais encore il n'avait eu à courir aussi vite. Slalomant entre les voitures garées en bataille sur le parking, les évitant de son mieux, Stiles se précipitait à toutes jambes en direction de l'Eleventh Hour.

 

Plus il pouvait s'approcher et plus la peur pouvait croître... même alors qu'il pensait que ce n'était plus possible ! Et si jamais ses pressentiments se trouvaient vérifiés ? Et s'il s'agissait bel et bien de Peter ? Et s'il le découvrait au sol... ou s'il ne le trouvait pas du tout ?

 

À regrets, le lycéen fut obligé de légèrement décélérer alors même qu'il apercevait l'enseigne du magasin. Stiles n'en pouvait plus de courir comme il le faisait alors même que la peur était en train de le bouffer de l'intérieur et qu'il n'avait qu'une envie : se rouler en boule et pleurer pour se libérer. C'est alors qu'il remarqua un détail qui l'alerta encore plus.

 

Il apercevait, justement, l'enseigne du magasin. De là où il se trouvait, son logo et ses couleurs sombres étaient parfaitement visibles ; et là se trouvait bien le nœud du problème ! Les couleurs étaient sombres car le panneau lumineux n'avait pas encore été allumé. Il aurait dû l'être. Peter n'oublierait jamais d'aller l'allumer.

 

Stiles se trouvait tiraillé entre deux volontés contraires. Il voulait être auprès de Peter afin d'être sur que celui-ci aille bien, prenant ainsi le risque qu'il n'en soit rien ; mais il voulait aussi rester aussi loin que possible pour ne pas avoir à découvrir un Peter au sol, peut-être même mort. La peur était au rendez-vous et était à deux doigts de le pétrifier.

 

Alors qu'il n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres, que l'instant de vérité n'était plus très loin, l'adolescent fut en mesure de voir que quelqu'un était au sol... c'est précisément à ce moment que le cœur de Stiles recommença à s'emballer et que quelque chose, en lui, se brisa : lorsqu'il vit une silhouette à terre. Une foutue silhouette et personne à ses côtés.

 

Aussitôt, le jeune garçon comprit que toutes ses craintes étaient en réalité fondées et qu'elles se trouvaient à présent vérifiées. Stiles accéléra de nouveau l'allure, ne faisant plus le moindre effort pour empêcher les larmes de couler ; jusqu'à présent il avait été en mesure de les refouler, se disant qu'il s'inquiétait à tort. Sauf qu'il n'avait pas tort, justement.

 

« Non... murmura le fils du shérif. Non... non. »

 

Pour rien au monde il n'aurait voulu voir ce qu'il était en train de voir. Peter au sol, en train de mourir, était définitivement une vision qu'il aurait apprécié ne jamais revoir... et certainement pas maintenant que le Peter en question comptait pour lui ; qu'il n'était plus _juste_ un psychopathe qu'il fallait éliminer si l'on tenait un tant soit peu à la vie.

 

« Hép Peter, souffla Stiles. Peter ? »

 

Le lycéen se doutait, au fond, qu'il n'aurait droit à aucune réponse de la part de l'adulte. Il savait, malheureusement, que son étrange collègue ne lui répondrait pas. Pas là. Pas maintenant... peut-être même jamais plus.

 

Peter respirait rapidement, beaucoup trop rapidement d'ailleurs. Une large tâche de sang s'était déjà formée sur les vêtements de l'homme à terre ainsi qu'autour de lui et elle ne cessait de croître. Le plus jeune voyait son collègue, son ami, complètement paniqué lui aussi. Peter regardait partout autour de lui et fixa, finalement, son regard dans celui de Stiles.

 

Il semblait être à deux doigts de perdre connaissance, chose que le fils du shérif ne comptait pas laisser faire même s'il ignorait comment il allait faire pour y parvenir ! Sans vraiment réfléchir, sans se demander si c'était là une bonne ou une mauvaise idée, Stiles lui attrapa une main et caressa doucement le dos de celle-ci, appréciant le fait que Peter serre ses doigts. De son autre main, restée libre mais pas pour longtemps, il commença à chercher son téléphone portable qui était quelque part dans les poches de son pantalon ou de sa veste.

 

Ou peut-être pas.

L'adolescent comprit quelle avait été sa plus grosse erreur de la journée, voire même de sa vie : il avait oublié son téléphone chez lui.

 

 _Non_.

Non, il ne l'avait pas oublié. Il avait envoyé un SMS à Peter un peu plus tôt. Il l'avait donc forcément eu avec lui à un moment ou à un autre.

 

Son portable était donc quelque part sur lui...

Sauf s'il l'avait laissé tomber quelque part dans la voiture de l'adulte ; vu la précipitation avec laquelle il était parti, il était plus que probable qu'il l'y ait laissé.

Il avait tout laissé dans le véhicule, de toutefaçon : DVD, clés et téléphones... même les portières étaient restées grandes ouvertes.

 

« Steuplait... reste conscient, supplia-t-il. »

 

Paniqué mais restant Stiles, le lycéen remarqua, avec plaisir, le portable se trouvant dans la poche de pantalon du blessé. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait comprit ce qui se passait, Stiles respira plus ou moins correctement... et se surprit à espérer de nouveau.

 

Ses mains tremblants toujours, Stiles sortit précautionneusement et avec une lenteur presque extrême (mais qu'il sentait nécessaire) le smartphone de Peter. Appuyant avec espoir sur le bouton d'allumage, sa joie disparut aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée.

 

Un code.

Un _foutu_ code.

Pas un code numérique car ç'aurait été trop simple et Stiles n'aurait pas autant hésité ; rapidement il aurait tapé un code correspondant à Peter : 2000 ou 2001 en rapport avec les balais dans Harry Potter ; 2311 pour la date de début de Doctor Who ; 4400 pour la série du même nom...

Peter était Peter, après tout.

On lui demandait actuellement un schéma.

Un schéma !

 

« Peter, murmura Stiles en lui montrant le téléphone. Peter... le... le code.

\- S. Cinq. »

 

L'adolescent fronça les sourcils : il n'était pas tout à fait certain d'avoir correctement entendu ce qu'on lui avait répondu tellement ça avait pu être dit à voix basse ; mais il préférait toutefois vérifier avant de redemander à Peter dont la prise sur ses doigts se faisait de plus en plus faible. Il ralluma l'écran et regarda attentivement les neufs points qu'il avait sous les yeux... puis il comprit.

 

« Tu restes conscient hein, chuchota-t-il tout en essayant, cette fois, de composer le 911. Tu restes... conscient. »

 

Stiles dut s'y reprendre à plusieurs reprises avant de finalement réussir à composer le numéro des urgences... et il lui en fallut pratiquement plus encore pour réussir à donner tous les renseignements nécessaires au standardiste qui avait immédiatement envoyé une ambulance ainsi que contacté la police.

 

« Les secours arrivent, chuchota Stiles en continuant à caresser le dos de la main de Peter, n'accordant pas le moindre regard aux badauds qui avaient finis par arriver. Tiens le coup, d'accord ? Tout ira bien. Tout doit bien aller, d'accord ? T'as... t'as pas le droit de m'avoir fait t'apprécier, t'aimer et m'abandonner comme ça, tu vois ? T'as pas le droit ; c'est... c'est pas correct ! Je... je suis pas d'accord, Peter. »

 

 

 


	14. Chapitre 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le monde A est le monde normal, alternatif (ou réel...)  
> Le monde B est le monde surnaturel, propre à la série.

**-A**

 

_[Samedi 20 septembre 2014]_

 

Stiles n'arrêtait pas de faire les cent pas dans les couloirs de l'hôpital. Depuis ce qui lui semblait être une éternité, et ce qui devait effectivement en être une, l'adolescent n'avait de cesse d'aller et venir ; priait pour rapidement avoir des nouvelles de Peter... et des bonnes, si possible !

 

Combien de médecins avait-il manqué bousculer ? Combien de patients ou de visiteurs avaient eu la chance, toute relative, de percuter Stiles ? Combien d'infirmiers étaient venus lui proposer de s'asseoir et boire quelque chose ? Il n'en savait rien. Il avait fini par perdre le compte.

 

Ses vêtements tâchés de ce sang qui n'était même pas le sien ne le dérangeaient aucunement ; ses mains tremblantes au possible avaient fini par trouver refuge dans les poches de son pantalon ; son cœur à deux doigts de quitter sa cage thoracique une bonne fois pour toute était comme la dernière chose qui lui rappelait qu'il était vivant ; ses yeux rivés en direction du sol fuyaient tous les contacts. Le lycéen, qui depuis le début peinait à tenir en place, était à deux doigts de la rupture ! Nombreux étaient ceux qui avaient osé essayer une approche, tenter de le calmer, de le faire aller s'installer sur une chaise ou s'allonger sur un lit... ils n'avaient pas une seule fois ne serait-ce que pu frôler le succès. Médecins, internes, infirmiers avaient tenté leur chance... tous s'étaient confrontés au même mur... tous avaient perdu.

 

En désespoir de cause, Melissa McCall avait fini par utiliser la dernière carte jouable qu'elle possédait ; incertaine, mais le faisant tout de même, elle avait appelé son fils à la rescousse. A l'heure actuelle, Scott lui semblait être leur seule chance de retrouver un minimum de sérénité en ces lieux pourtant sans cesse agités. Le shérif aurait probablement su faire l'affaire, lui aussi, et réussi à apaiser son fils qui n'en pouvait plus... mais l'homme ne pouvait être présent, retenu sur les lieux du crime. Le troisième semblable.

 

« Maman ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda précipitamment un Scott essoufflé et mort d'inquiétude en se jetant sur sa mère. Pourquoi tu m'as demandé de venir ? »

 

Le jeune homme était venu aussi vite qu'il l'avait pu. Il ne savait pas réellement pourquoi il avait été appelé mais sentait que ce n'était absolument pas sans raison et qu'il avait tout intérêt à ne pas tarder. C'est pourquoi, dès que sa génitrice eût raccroché, il s'était précipité sur sa moto afin de rouler en direction de l'hôpital de Beacon Hills.

 

Connaissant les lieux comme le fond de sa poche, Scott avait facilement su s'orienter et rejoindre sa mère. Inquiet, il regardait cette dernière et attendait qu'elle lui en dise davantage. D'un simple signe de tête contrit, Melissa désigna finalement Stiles que son fils semblait ne pas encore avoir remarqué.

 

Scott écarquilla aussitôt les yeux en voyant dans quel état se trouvait son meilleur ami. C'est qu'il avait bien triste allure, le Stilinski. Il s'agitait, il tremblait, il paniquait, il tordait le ventre à quiconque le regardait ! Du regard, le jeune McCall interrogea sa mère ; il se demandait pourquoi diable Stiles était dans cet état et ce qui avait bien pu arriver.

 

« Il y a eu un problème à l'Eleventh Hour, murmura l'infirmière, évitant délibérément certains mots. Il va bien mais il y a eu...

\- Peter, comprit instantanément Scott. »

 

Il n'y avait bien que l'étrange collègue de Stiles qui aurait pu le mettre dans pareil état. Scott avait beau tout ignorer du quoi comme du comment mais il savait, et sa mère ne faisait rien pour l'infirmer, qu'il était arrivé malheur à l'adulte. Peter avait su se faire une place de premier choix dans le cœur de Stiles... et son meilleur ami n'était pas prêt à le perdre.

 

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Comment va Pe...

\- Va le voir, le coupa sa mère. Et... essaie de le convaincre d'aller à la maison, s'il-te-plaît. Ça fait des heures qu'il tourne en rond.

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas appelé plus tôt ? »

 

À la simple vu du regard que lui adressa sa mère, Scott comprit qu'il serait préférable pour lui de ne pas davantage insister, de ne pas lui poser plus de questions et d'aller plutôt voir Stiles. Son meilleur ami était, après tout, la raison première de sa venue à l'hôpital et avait, c'était une évidence, besoin de Scott. Seul le jeune McCall saurait correctement s'y prendre, trouver les mots justes pour le ramener sur terre, ne pas le brusquer voire même, avec de la chance, le convaincre de partir.

 

Beaucoup avaient tendance à considérer que Scott était un parfait imbécile... or il n'en était absolument pas un, ou pas tout le temps du moins. D'accord : il aurait peut-être pu être un peu plus futé, avoir de meilleures notes au lycée au prix d'un effort qui n'était pas incommensurable ou même encore avoir des connaissances qui ne se résumeraient pas au Konami Code et au numéro de téléphone de son meilleur ami... mais aller essayer d'avoir l'air intelligent lorsque votre meilleur ami, justement, se trouve être Stiles ! C'était loin d'être chose facile lorsque l'on voyait à quel point le garçon réfléchissait vite et bien et était capable de partir loin dans ses théories compliquées en un rien de temps.

 

S'il n'était pas toujours quelqu'un de très malin Scott était, en revanche, un ami comme on en faisait bien trop peu. Stiles avait conscience de la chance qu'il avait d'avoir McCall Junior dans son cercle d'amis proches. Le jeune hyperactif savait qu'il pouvait compter sur Scott en toutes circonstances (ou presque toutes) ; qu'il pouvait aller lui faire peur en pleine nuit avant de l'emmener vadrouiller en pleine forêt à la recherche d'une moitié de cadavre (bon, peut-être pas dans ce monde-là mais qu'importait... Scott l'avait tout de même fait !) ; Stiles savait qu'il pourrait demander n'importe quoi au jeune McCall, celui-ci tâcherait de le réaliser.

 

« Stiles, souffla Scott.»

 

Scott s'était lentement, silencieusement et prudemment approché de son meilleur ami qui ne s'était toujours pas arrêté. Il avait ensuite, après quelques brèves hésitations, doucement posé une main sur l'épaule agitée de Stiles... qui avait aussitôt sursauté ; puis effectué un sublime demi-tour sur lui-même. Toute cette scène s'était jouée sous le regard inquiet de Melissa qui espérait, vraiment, que son fils saurait comment s'y prendre avec l'hyperactif.

 

« Tu vas bien ? Interrogea McCall. Tu n'as rien, hein ? T'es pas blessé, tu me le promets ? Ce sang... c'est pas le tien, rassure-moi. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

 

Probablement était-ce là un calcul particulièrement mauvais de la part de Scott ; probablement n'aurait-il jamais dû lui poser autant de questions aussi rapidement et certainement pas celles qu'il avait pu formuler... et pourtant ! Pourtant l'adolescent n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher.

 

Il savait que l'une de ses plus grandes craintes était qu'il arrive quelque chose de foncièrement mauvais à Stiles ; or il lui arrivait, justement, quelque chose. C'était juste qu'on ne le voyait pas, on ne pouvait que le sentir. Stiles ne présentait peut-être pas la moindre blessure physique mais il était, aux yeux de Scott et de quelques autres, évident que le garçon souffrait bel et bien.

 

« Scott ? Peter. Je veux... Il a... ambulance... On lui a... Veux dormir. bafouilla Stiles en s'agitant et se passant une main nerveuse dans les cheveux. Il est... est en vie, là-bas, je veux dire qu'il est en vie là-bas et... et peut-être que... ici j'en sais foutrement rien. Je sais rien. Rien du tout. Je sais pas s'il est en vie ! Il est en vie ? »

 

Quelques personnes lancèrent un regard agacé aux deux lycéens qui étaient toujours debout dans le couloir ; ils s'adressaient, d'ailleurs, tout particulièrement à Stiles qui venait de crier ses derniers mots. Cependant, aucun des deux adolescent ne s'attarda dessus. Les gens pouvaient bien penser ce qu'ils voulaient, ce n'était pas ça qui changerait quoi que ce soit.

 

« Tu ne peux pas te réfugier dans ton rêve comme ça, murmura McCall en serrant les bras de son ami. Tu ne peux pas, Stiles.

\- Je connais l'autre Peter depuis plus longtemps que celui de ce monde, insista Stiles, les yeux grands ouverts comme s'il venait d'avoir une illumination. Le rêve est peut-être ici ! Si ça se trouve il est réellement encore en vie et il est blessé dans une réalité qui n'est pas réelle car ici ça serait pas la réalité donc il serait pas réellement blessé !»

 

Scott avait parfois bien du mal à comprendre des choses qui semblaient pourtant évidentes aux autres ; il avait aussi souvent quelques difficultés, il l'avouait sans honte, à suivre les délires dans lequel l'embarquait Stiles... et pourtant, à cet instant, il comprenait parfaitement les dires de son meilleur ami. A regret, Scott comprit également qu'il serait celui qui devrait le ramener les deux pieds sur terre et briser ses espoirs insensés.

 

« Tu as toi-même dit vouloir _dormir_... non vouloir te _réveiller_ , chuchota Scott, désolé.

\- J'ai besoin de Peter, avoua, inutilement, Stiles à voix-basse. Que ce soit le loup-garou ou l'humain... j'ai besoin de Peter. Tu comprends ça, Scottie ? Son sourire, son odeur, ses câlins... j'ai besoin de lui.

\- Et comment il réagira, ton Peter-garou, si tout à coup tu te mets à agir avec lui comme avec celui d'ici ? »

 

Les deux compères restèrent silencieux pendant un petit moment ; ils ne bougeaient pas ; ils ne se parlaient pas ; ils se regardaient, yeux dans les yeux, tout simplement. C'était Stiles qui, le premier, avait cherché un contact visuel. Il avait planté son regard dans celui de Scott et, peu à peu, parvenait à se calmer. Sa respiration se faisait plus normale, plus lente, ses mains tremblaient moins, mais la peur restait.

 

« Stiles ? Appela finalement Scott. »

 

Le jeune McCall tenait encore et toujours son meilleur ami et n'était absolument pas prêt à le lâcher. Si Stiles semblait mieux en apparence, Scott savait que c'était toujours un bordel monstre dans la tête de l'hyperactif. Son ami ne savait plus quoi penser ; il ne savait plus quoi faire ; c'était à peine s'il comprenait où il était et pourquoi il s'y trouvait. La seule chose dont il avait toujours cruellement conscience était le fait que Peter était là, quelque part, entre la vie et la mort... et qu'il n'avait pas la moindre idée de qui l'emporterait.

 

Les sourcils froncés, comme s'il venait de penser à quelque chose et qu'il tenait à vérifier son hypothèse, Stiles brisa le contact visuel établi entre Scott et lui ; il baissa alors les yeux en direction de ses mains et de ses vêtements... et instantanément son souffle se coupa tandis que sa vue se brouillait de larmes.

 

De l'air. Il avait besoin d'air.

Il devait _sortir_.

Il ne pouvait pas bouger.

Il devait également _rester_.

 

« Stiles ? Répéta doucement Scott. Viens.

\- Non je... il y est... il est encore au bloc, parvint à articuler l'autre. Je peux pas.

\- Il y sera peut-être encore pendant des heures, insista le premier en passant un bras dans son dos et le poussant doucement en avant. On va aller chez moi et tu vas te reposer une paire d'heures, puis on reviendra, si tu veux. »

 

Mollement, l'hyperactif hocha la tête.

 

oOo

 

Dès qu'il avait vu que son meilleur ami avait sorti de sa poche les clés de sa voiture, Scott s'était empressé de les lui arracher des mains. Le jeune McCall avait préféré ne pas prendre le moindre risque inutile et avait, de ce fait, jugé qu'il valait mieux ne pas laisser Stiles tenir un volant. Il n'avait, d'ailleurs, pas laissé Stilinski faire beaucoup de choses seul.

 

Sa mère lui avait expressément demandé de ne pas le quitter un seul instant tant qu'elle ne serait pas rentrée et Scott comptait bien suivre sa demande à la lettre. Il y avait fort à penser que Scott n'aurait guère agit différemment si Melissa n'avait rien dit... mais le fait qu'elle l'ait fait lui donnait d'autant plus de poids !

 

Le seul moment où McCall avait laissé Stiles seul fut lorsque ce dernier demanda à prendre une douche afin de se débarrasser du sang séché et changer de vêtements ; pendant ce temps, Scott avait rapidement préparé quelque chose pour remplir l'estomac de son hôte... mais son plat n'avait pas eu le succès escompté. A présent assis à même le sol, sur le parquet de sa chambre, Scott observait nerveusement son meilleur ami qui était en train de dormir.

 

Une jambe ramenée contre son torse, l'autre dépassant allègrement de sous les couvertures qui avaient déjà, à plusieurs reprises, dû être remontées sur le dos de l'hyperactif, Stiles dormait à poings fermés tout en serrant un oreiller contre lui. Excepté l'air contrarié qu'affichait de temps à autre le dormeur... Scott pourrait jurer que rien ne s'était passé.

 

Personne n'avait tiré sur Peter Hale alors que Stiles se trouvait à quelques mètres seulement.

Stiles n'avait jamais trouvé son ami dans une flaque de sang ; appelé une ambulance ; tenté de se souvenir des gestes de premiers secours, s'interrogeant sur le fait qu'il ait oui ou non un jour appris ce qu'il fallait faire en cas de blessure par balle au niveau de la poitrine.

Lui, Scott, n'avait pas eu à découvrir son meilleur ami complètement paniqué et couvert de sang séché.

 

C'était comme si tout allait bien alors que rien n'irait plus jamais bien. Stiles dormait profondément, ne semblait pas être la proie qu'un quelconque mauvais rêve qui aurait tout à fait eu sa place en pareille situation... et arborait même un petit sourire que Scott craignait pouvoir s'expliquer.

 

« Me fais pas ça, Stiles, supplia-t-il presque. »

 

**-B**

 

_[Samedi 20 septembre 2014]_

 

En nage dans ses draps, il fallut bien quelques instants à Stiles pour remarquer qu'il n'était, justement, pas dans ses draps. Il lui fallut ensuite quelques secondes supplémentaires pour réussir à déterminer quelle pouvait bien être sa position géographique.

 

S'il n'était pas dans ses draps alors il n'était pas dans son lit, ça semblait plutôt logique.

S'il n'était pas dans son lit alors il n'était pas chez lui, jamais son père ne l'aurait laissé passer toute une nuit sur le canapé ; ayant bien trop peur de devoir supporter le lendemain un Stiles se plaignant d'avoir mal au dos.

S'il n'était pas chez lui alors il était forcément ailleurs. C'est fou ce que Stiles pouvait penser des choses intelligentes lorsqu'il venait de se réveiller !

S'il était ailleurs alors il était soit chez Scott, soit chez Derek étant donné qu'il s'agissait là des seuls endroits où il s'était rendu au cours de la journée de la veille (en plus du hangar d'entraînement et du lycée... mais il n'était définitivement pas au lycée et il n'y avait sans doute pas d'endroits aussi confortables au hangar).

Il y avait fort à penser qu'il n'était pas chez son meilleur ami... donc il était, par élimination, chez cet abominable Alpha qu'il commençait pourtant à trouver agréable.

Probablement une dérive du syndrome de Stockholm.

 

À en juger par ce qu'il pouvait voir autour de lui et, surtout, ce qu'il pouvait sentir _sous_ lui, Stiles se trouvait dans un lit installé dans une chambre inconnue et non sur le canapé de Derek. Pourtant... pourtant c'était là le seul et unique endroit où il aurait dû se trouver étant donné qu'il n'allait jamais s'installer ailleurs lorsqu'il venait déranger l'Alpha et son oncle !

 

La question à deux bonbons et demi qui se posait à présent étant donc : que diable faisait-il dans un lit chez Derek ? Avec, en guise de question bonus : à qui appartenait donc ce lit ?

 

Incertain, encore bien chamboulé par ce qui s'était passé dans son autre réalité, fou d'inquiétude et se demandant ce qui allait bien pouvoir arriver à l'autre Peter, Stiles quitta ce lit inconnu. Sans hésiter bien longtemps l'hyperactif s'enroula ensuite dans le drap qui avait dû le couvrir toute la nuit et descendit calmement les escaliers.

 

L'air de rien, Stiles rejoignit les loups-garous qui étaient déjà tous présents à l'appartement. Certains froncèrent les sourcils, étonnés de voir l'humain arriver de ce côté, mais tous restèrent silencieux. Mieux valait ne poser aucune question au risque de recevoir une réponse.

 

« La prochaine fois, je m'en fous ; je te réveille et tu rentres chez toi, marmonna pourtant quelqu'un à deux pas de Stiles, une tasse de thé dans les mains. Dormir sur le canapé c'est vraiment pas pour moi. C'est trop... inconfortable, on va dire.

\- Peter, souffla Stiles, les yeux ronds et recommençant à trembler. »

 

L'adulte chancela quelques peu lorsqu'il senti l'étrange adolescent se jeter, de façon littérale, dans ses bras avec pour seul but, apparemment, de le serrer de toutes ses forces... voire davantage encore ! Peter remercia silencieusement Isaac qui avait aussitôt eu la présence d'esprit de se lever afin de venir le débarrasser de sa boisson fumante.

 

L'ancien Alpha passa ensuite, fort maladroitement, une main dans le dos de l'humain et tenta de le rassurer. L'homme ne savait pas comment s'y prendre, il ne savait plus. Non seulement Stiles était une énigme à lui seul et la manière de le réconforter se devait, du coup, d'être aussi tordue que le garçon... mais il avait, en plus, perdu l'habitude de consoler autrui.

 

Le cœur tout entier de l'hyperactif tremblait et son cœur battait la chamade. Aussi intrigués qu'ils puissent l'être, personne ne fit pourtant la moindre réflexion, jugeant qu'il était préférable de ne pas briser cet instant. Des larmes, inexplicables, coulaient sur les joues du malheureux qui ne parvenait pas à mettre un mot sur la situation et le pourquoi de tout ceci.

 

A deux pas d'eux, installé sur la table, Scott fronçait les sourcils et commençait déjà à formuler quelques hypothèses mentales.

 

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Stiles ? Chuchota doucement Peter à son oreille. Mon lit est confortable pourtant ; puis t'as pas idée d'à quel point il a pu me manquer cette nuit ; ni d'à quel point ça a pu être difficile de te monter sans te faire dévaler tous les escaliers.

\- Ar-arrête, pleura l'humain en serrant davantage encore le lycanthrope contre lui, un rire pourtant légèrement perceptible même si le cœur semblait ne pas y être. Arrête. »

 

Les spectateurs pouvaient difficilement ne pas remarquer à quel point la présente situation était en train de mettre Peter mal à l'aise. L'homme ne se sentait pas à sa place dans cette étreinte qu'il ne comprenait pas. Le comportement de Stiles à son égard devenait de moins en moins logique à ses yeux... maintenant plus que jamais.

 

« Je vais te faire un thé, proposa-t-il donc en tentant discrètement de s'éloigner. Tu as besoin de te calmer puis tu... m'expliqueras. D'accord ?

\- Reste encore un peu, supplia le fils du shérif, enfouissant son nez dans son cou. Je veux pas que... juste... reste. »

 

Au plus les autres pouvaient se demander ce qui se passait... au plus Scott savait ce qui se passait, justement. Une fois n'est pas coutume, il espérait pourtant, de tout son cœur, avoir tort ; il espérait être en train d'inutilement s'imaginer le pire scénario ; il priait, silencieusement, pour que ses doutes et ses craintes ne soient jamais confirmés par son ami.

 

Ce n'était tout bonnement pas possible.

Stiles ne pouvait avoir perdu son autre Peter.

Les Peter sont increvables !

Les Peter Hale plus encore !

A-t-on jamais vu un Peter Hale mourir ?

Que ce soit dans un incendie ou tué par son neveu, un Peter Hale ne meurt jamais.

 

Leur Peter Hale, en tout cas, ne meurt jamais.. mais qu'en était-il de l'autre ?

L'autre Peter le pouvait-il, lui ?

Mourir.

 

« Stiles ? Murmura l'ancien Alpha qui commençait à réellement s'inquiéter. Stiles ?

\- Meurs pas, demanda le plus jeune à voix basse. je vais pas dire que si tu meurs je te tue parce que je peux pas te tuer et je veux encore moins te tuer mais je veux pas non plus que tu meurs et comme je veux pas que tu meurs ça serait totalement con de te tuer si tu meurs parce que non seulement tu serais déjà mort mais en plus doublement mort car je te tuerais et... meurs pas.

\- Je ne comprends pas de quoi tu me parles, avoua le premier.»

 

Non loin d'eux, qu'ils soient affalés dans le canapé avec une jambe négligemment posée sur la table basse comme Derek ; qu'ils soient innocemment installés sur une table comme Scott ou Jackson ; qu'ils soient allongés à même le sol comme Isaac ; qu'ils soient adossés contre un mur, les bras croisés ou le long du corps, comme Erica et Boyd... tous étaient en train de fixer le duo, d'observer la scène et tentaient de ne pas en perdre une miette.

 

Ils écoutaient la demande de Stiles sans parvenir à se l'expliquer, à l'exception d'un seul des six loups. Ils regardaient Peter être complètement dépassé par la situation mais tentaient, malgré tout, de la gérer aussi bien que possible. Ils regardaient, ils écoutaient, ils analysaient... mais ils ne comprenaient pas.

 

L'Alpha ne parvenait pas à s'expliquer ce qui pouvait pousser Stiles à demander pareille chose à son oncle. Il avait beau s'être habitué aux étrangetés perpétuelles de l'humain, sur ce coup, il se sentait complètement dépassé. Aussi bizarre puisse être l'hyperactif, ce qu'il pouvait dire et faire tendait à toujours avoir un sens... et ce même si c'était loin d'être toujours évident.

 

Il leur fallait donc réussir à déchiffrer cet appel à l'aide particulier pour ensuite espérer pouvoir aider Stiles.

 

« Calme-toi, supplia Peter, de plus en plus paumé lui aussi. Calme-toi, je t'en prie... Stiles.

\- Meurs pas ; meurs pas ; meurs pas, répétait inlassablement Stiles. Meurs pas. »

 

**-A**

 

_[Samedi 20 septembre 2014]_

 

Melissa aurait pu être heureuse à l'idée d'être enfin arrivée au bout de ce service qui lui avait paru interminable ; heureuse de pouvoir finalement rentrer chez elle afin de se reposer quelques heures et voir son fils... il n'en était pourtant rien. L'affreuse boule qui lui pesait sur l'estomac depuis des heures l'en empêchait. Elle craignait tellement ce qu'elle allait découvrir en passant le seuil de sa maison.

 

Dans quel état serait bon Stiles après ce qu'il venait de traverser ? Après ce qu'il était en train de traverser ? Melissa McCall n'osait se l'imaginer... et certainement pas l'état dans lequel il serait par la suite.

 

De nombreux scénarios, tous plus différents les uns les autres, avaient su s'insinuer dans son esprit au cours des dernières heures ; celui auquel elle fut confrontée à son retour, pourtant, n'avait nullement su se faire une place. Pas une seule fichue seconde elle n'avait supposé que le jeune Stilinski saurait dormir aussi facilement, aussi paisiblement. Pas sans prendre un quelconque médicament pour en arriver là, en tout cas !

 

Ce n'était pas normal et quelque chose dans le regard de Scott lui faisait croire qu'elle n'était pas la seule à le penser. Un quelque chose qui lui disait aussi que le plus jeune, en plus de penser la même chose, en savait bien plus qu'elle à ce propos.

 

Yeux dans les yeux, mère et fils se regardaient. Nul besoin de mots pour s'exprimer ; nul besoin de sous-titres pour comprendre leur dialogue. Il suffisait d'être eux.

 

Le long regard, perçant et légèrement humide, que lança Scott à sa mène ne pouvait qu'être traduit par un "Comment va Peter ?". Même si l'adolescent ne connaissait l'homme que de vue, même s'il avait été quelques fois stupidement jaloux de ce dernier lorsque Stiles déclinait une soirée jeux-vidéos au profit d'une soirée avec son collègue : il s'inquiétait réellement... et pas uniquement parce que son meilleur ami ne jurait plus que par Peter Hale depuis plusieurs mois.

 

Le signe de tête que Melissa lui adressa en retour fut, quant à lui, tout aussi clair.

 


	15. Chapitre 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le monde A est le monde normal, alternatif (ou réel...)  
> Le monde B est le monde surnaturel, propre à la série.

**-A**

 

_[Samedi 20 septembre 2014]_

 

« Maman ? Je pense que... je pense qu'on doit parler. »

 

Scott n'avait pas réellement pris le temps de réfléchir avant de prendre la parole afin de prononcer ces quelques petits mots qui ne resteraient pas longtemps sans conséquences ! Ils étaient sortis ; ils avaient quitté ses lèvres et c'était tout. Les choses n'étaient guère plus difficiles à comprendre que ça. Elles étaient ce quelles étaient et, parfois, mieux valait ne pas chercher midi à quatorze heures.

 

Pour l'heure, le jeune homme n'avait que faire de ce que pourrait bien en dire Stiles lorsqu'il apprendrait que son ami n'avait su garder sa langue et en avait parlé à sa mère. Si le fils du shérif devant lui en vouloir, alors il lui en voudrait ! Le jeune McCall préférait, et de très loin, que son hyperactif favori se sente trahis plutôt que rester là, les bras ballants, à ne rien faire d'autre que regarder passivement le massacre à venir. Il était pourtant plus évident que jamais que Stiles avait besoin d'aide.

 

Stiles avait besoin d'aide.

Scott était prêt à la lui fournir... à n'importe quel prix.

 

« Je pense que Stiles a quelques problèmes et... ils risquent de réellement poser problèmes, justement. »

 

Melissa fronça les sourcils, anxieuse. L'air inhabituellement grave de son fils commençait à légèrement l'inquiéter et la poussait d'ores et déjà à s'imaginer les pires scénarios qui soient. Elle se demandait quelle affreuse nouvelle elle aurait de nouveau à entendre. Comme si cette journée n'avait pas été suffisamment longue, éprouvante et riche en émotions ! Elle avait, en plus, la désagréable sensation que Scott n'allait pas tarder à encore en ajouter.

 

Hésitante, l'infirmière fini toutefois par hocher la tête. Elle invita silencieusement son fils à quitter la pièce où ils se trouvaient tous deux afin d'aller en discuter ailleurs. Si jamais Stiles venait à se réveiller, elle ne doutait pas un seul instant qu'ils seraient rapidement au courant et à ses côtés ; pour l'heure, leur présence ici n'était guère indispensable.

 

Aussi étrange cela puisse-t-il paraître, s'éloigner de Stiles était peut-être la meilleure chose à faire pour le moment. Il dormait si bien actuellement, à en juger par le petit sourire collé sur son visage et cette main qui gardait fermement un oreiller contre lui qu'il semblait préférable de ne pas traîner dans les parages. Rester signifiait prendre le risque de faire un peu trop de bruit et de le réveiller... ce qui n'était absolument pas le but.

 

Bien que l'envie n'y soit pas réellement, les lèvres de Melissa s'étirèrent, de manière infime, vers le haut. Elle tendit ensuite une main vers son fils, qui s'en empara aussitôt et la serra fermement, afin de le mener jusqu'au rez-de-chaussé.

 

Aux yeux de sa mère, Scott semblait avoir rajeuni de plusieurs années tout en ayant l'air, étrangement, plus vieux que jamais ! Sa gestuelle et ses hésitations étaient exactement les mêmes qu'à l'époque où il rentrait du collège et qu'il ignorait comment avouer à sa mère la nouvelle bêtise qu'il avait encore été inventer avec Stiles. Ou peut-être était-ce Stiles qui, justement, l'avait inventé ?

 

Pourtant malgré ce retour en arrière évident pour Melissa, cette dernière voyait bien que l'air grave de Scott n'était absolument pas feint, qu'il y avait quelque chose qui le tracassait... un quelque chose dont il ne devrait pas parler.

 

« Stiles pense... il pense qu'il... je vois absolument pas comment je pourrais le dire, marmonna Scott en se mordant la lèvre inférieure, regardant partout alentours et jouant nerveusement avec ses doigts. C'est tellement... _absurde_ que je ne vois pas comment le dire sans que ça ait, justement, l'air absurde.

\- Alors va au plus simple, suggéra doucement sa mère en lui caressant doucement les cheveux afin de l'apaiser un peu. Prend ton temps et va au plus simple.

\- Stiles dirait... Stiles dirait que si le truc absurde que je dois te dire est aussi absurde que je le dis, c'est normal que ça ait l'air absurde vu que ça serait absurde, grogna le premier en tentant de se mettre à la place de son meilleur ami, songeant qu'il lui serait alors peut-être plus facile d'expliquer la situation. Mais ça a quand même vachement moins l'air absurde quand ça sort de sa bouche et pas de la mienne. »

 

Melissa garda le silence.

Scott avait besoin de lui parler et il allait le faire. Elle le savait.

En revanche, il ne le fera qu'une fois qu'il se sentira prêt. Certainement pas avant.

 

« Disons qu'actuellement... je pense qu'il pense être avec Peter, souffla Scott en fixant sa mère. Et qu'il pense que c'est la réalité. Pour lui c'est la réalité en fait... sauf qu'ici _aussi_ c'est la réalité. »

 

oOo

 

Mère et fils avaient longuement bataillé afin de déterminer lequel d'entre eux irait dormir... et lequel irait reprendre place dans la chambre de l'adolescent afin de rester auprès de Stiles et surveiller son sommeil. Si ce dernier était encore en train de dormir, les deux McCall préféraient cependant jouer la carte de la prudence en faisant en sorte que l'un d'eux demeure continuellement à ses côtés. Ainsi, si l'hyperactif se réveillait, le souhaitait et en faisait la demande, il pourrait ensuite être mit au courant des derniers éléments.

 

Melissa et Scott avaient tous deux des arguments qui étaient, sommes toute, plutôt bons et convaincants ! Ces derniers visaient essentiellement à prouver que c'était à l'autre d'aller se coucher. Le problème reposait principalement dans le fait que l'un comme l'autre avait, justement, raison, ils étaient de ce fait sur un pied d'égalité quasiment parfait... et trancher devenait dès lors une tâche particulièrement ardue.

 

Installée sur une chaise, face au bureau de Scott, Melissa ne faisait pratiquement rien d'autre que regarder dormir Stiles ; de temps en temps, elle jetait un petit coup d’œil vers son téléphone, s'assurant qu'il ne sonnerait pas... mais c'était tout. Elle préférait rester aux aguets afin d'être capable, si jamais le shérif appelait pour venir aux nouvelles, de décrocher le plus vite possible et ainsi ne pas troubler le sommeil de l'adolescent.

 

Elle avait le sentiment qu'il ne dormirait plus aussi bien avant longtemps.

Très longtemps.

Trop longtemps, même.

 

Stiles était actuellement si calme, si paisible, si serein même... qu'elle se demandait si c'était _vraiment_ une si mauvaise chose pour le jeune homme que de ne plus savoir distinguer le vrai du faux. Rapidement elle se rappelait à l'ordre et concluait que oui, c'en était une... et pourtant, cette petite question persistait.

 

« Scott ? »

 

Melissa se leva sitôt entendit-elle le prénom de son fils quitter les lèvres de Stiles. Elle accourut auprès de l'adolescent et, alors qu'elle était partie pour le serrer contre elle, s'arrêta net. Actuellement assis sur le matelas du lit de son meilleur ami, le garçon regardait partout autour de lui. Il avait l'air perdu. Il était perdu...

 

Perdu et mort d'inquiétude.

Mort d'inquiétude et perdu.

 

« Melissa, souffla-t-il. »

 

Il avait parlé tout bas ; si bas que, l'espace d'un court instant, Melissa se demanda si Stiles s'était véritablement adressé à elle ou si ce n'était là qu'un mauvais tour de son imagination ; et comme un peu plus tôt dans la soirée, les mots ne furent absolument pas nécessaires pour se faire comprendre.

 

Le regard de Stiles parlait amplement pour lui et remplaçait sans mal les mots qui ne voulaient pas sortir. Il trahissait à la fois sa peur, son angoisse et ses espoirs. Le lycéen avait beau ne plus espérer grand chose, une petite étincelle continuait malgré tout à brûler ; rallumée par Peter qui avait su trouver les mots adéquats, elle ne demandait qu'une seule chose : devenir plus grande et plus réelle encore ! Tout semblait perdu ; tout était perdu et rien ne l'était à la fois. Pour l'heure, Stiles ne connaissait pas la réponse à ses interrogations... et peut-être n'était-ce pas plus mal pour lui.

 

Il était présentement impossible de douter, voire même de juste se questionner, quant à ce que pouvait bien être en train de souhaiter le garçon. Impossible de se demander s'il était en train de demander des nouvelles de Peter Hale... ou juste de regarder qui était la personne à ses côtés.

 

Impossible de douter.

Impossible de reculer.

 

« Stiles... »

 

Les mains tremblantes, les yeux ronds, la gorge serrée, la bouche fermée, le souffle coupé, l'adolescent ne pouvait pas se méprendre, pas un seul instant, quant au sens véritable de la réponse, aussi banale et brève soit-elle, de Melissa. Le ton que cette dernière avait pu prendre était bien trop significatif ; la manière dont elle avait murmuré son prénom ; sa manière de le regarder, compatissant de tout cœur avec lui ; son regard désolé ; sa main qui hésitait à aller serrer celles de Stiles... douter n'était simplement plus possible, plus permis. Avoir confiance en l'avenir ne l'était pas davantage.

 

L'étincelle venait de s'éteindre.

L'étincelle d'espoir mais aussi, et surtout, l'étincelle de vie dans le regard de l'hyperactif venait de disparaître.

 

Le coup qu'on venait de lui porter était trop grand, trop violent, trop difficile à supporter ! Sans grande surprise, mais peinée malgré tout, Melissa vit l'adolescent ramener ses jambes contre lui pour les serrer de toutes ses forces contre son torse. Il plongea ensuite sa tête dans celles-ci et commença à pleurer.

 

Le cœur lourd, l'infirmière redressa lentement la tête afin de regarder Scott qui se tenait debout sur le pas de la porte et attendait. Le jeune homme hésitait à entrer et s'approcher de Stiles. Il sentait qu'il devait être là mais ignorait ce qu'il devait faire exactement. Il n'était pas préparé à cela et il ne le serait jamais.

 

Après avoir perdu face à sa mère, Scott était allé dormir juste à côté... ou plutôt, était censé être allé dormir dans la pièce voisine ! Il y avait fort à penser qu'il s'était contenté d'aller dans la chambre, qu'il s'était installé sur le lit puis qu'il avait tendu l'oreille afin de surveiller ce qui pouvait se passer du côté de Stiles et de sa mère. Dès lors qu'il avait entendu du bruit, quand il comprit que son meilleur ami était à présent réveillé, peut-être même déjà au courant... alors il n'avait pas plus attendu et s'était précipité à ses côtés.

 

Mais il ne savait toujours pas quoi faire.

 

oOo

 

[ _Dimanche 21 septembre 2014_ ]

 

Scott n'avait absolument pas eu le courage de refuser d'accéder à la requête que son meilleur ami avait pu formuler ; aussi étrange, insensée, stupide et dangereuse puisse-t-elle apparaître aux yeux du premier, il n'en avait juste pas eu le courage. Ce n'était pas comme si sa réponse aurait pu changer quoi que ce soit, de toute façon ! Enfin si... techniquement si mais pas dans le sens que pourrait l'espérer Scott.

 

Le jeune McCall en mettrait sa main droite au feu et sa main gauche à couper (ou l'inverse, franchement, il n'allait pas chipoter) : son ami ne se contenterait jamais d'attendre, patiemment, qu'il ne change subitement d'avis. Stiles se serait rendu à l'hôpital par ses propres moyens... ce qui aurait été mauvais, voire même pire que mauvais.

 

Parce que jamais l'hyperactif n'allait aussi facilement baisser les bras, accepter de dire à voix haute que son idée fabuleuse n'était pas si fabuleuse que ça ou simplement remarquer qu'elle n'était même pas juste judicieuse et jamais il n'admettrait que c'était même quelque chose qui méritait d'apparaître dans leur classement des "plus mauvaises décisions prises par Stilinski fils". Ce qui n'était pas peu dire !

 

L'hôpital.

 

L'hôpital était bien la seule et unique chose qui avait pu pousser les deux lycéens hors de la maison des McCall ; voire même, à plus petite échelle, hors du lit dans lequel ils étaient installés. Un dimanche matin, alors que l'un comme l'autre n'avait que trop peu dormir et au vu des derniers événements... beaucoup auraient pu croire que les compères auraient traîné sous la couette et n'auraient pas le courage de se lever.

 

Pendant des heures et des heures, Scott avait tenu son ami contre lui. Il l'avait laissé marmonner toutes les bêtises qu'il souhaitait sans jamais rien y redire : «  _Ici, ce n'est qu'un rêve de toute façon... et Peter est en vie_. » ; «  _Peter est vivant et tout le monde sera content et ceux qui sont pas contents on s'en fou et on les vire parce que ceux là on les aime pas._ » ; «  _Peter-garou est cool, tu sais ? C'est un petit Mogwai comme Gizmo dans Gremlins, tu vois ce que je veux dire ?_ » (inutile de dire, bien sûr, que Scott ne voyait absolument pas ce qu'il voulait dire !). C'est pourquoi, quand Stiles avait finalement marmonné quelque chose qui avait un minimum de sens aux yeux de Scott, ce dernier n'avait pas longtemps protesté. Peser le pour et le contre avait été chose rapide.

 

Légèrement en retrait, le jeune McCall laissait son plus vieil et plus fidèle ami se diriger naturellement, et sans jamais rencontrer la moindre difficulté, dans les couloirs aseptisés de l'hôpital. Scott ne faisait rien pour l'arrêter ; il ne voulait pas donner l'impression de l'étouffer, de trop le couver, de chercher à le protéger de sa douleur inévitable. Le lycéen se contentait d'être présent aux côtés de l'autre afin de limiter les dégâts autant que possible ; il n'avait pas comme objectif de faire fuir Stiles. Surtout pas !

 

Planté devant deux portes battantes qui restaient ouvertes, ce dernier s'était finalement arrêté net, sans crier gare. L'hyperactif observait à présent fixement le bout du couloir qui s'offrait à lui et tentait de se donner du courage en inspirant et expirant de grandes bouffées d'air. Debout à ses côtés, McCall fils essayait de comprendre ce qui avait pu, aussi subitement, stopper Stiles dans sa course folle... puis Scott se demanda s'ils ne se trouvaient pas précisément là où l'autre avait souhaité qu'ils se trouvent.

 

Ils ne devraient pas être ici et ils le savaient.

Qu'importait...

Une interdiction n'avait encore jamais empêchée les deux garçons d'aller quelque part ou de faire quelque chose ; et certainement pas lorsque ça leur apparaissait comme étant absolument nécessaire !

 

« Derek, souffla l'hyperactif en voyant la porte du fond s'ouvrir et un homme en sortir les épaules affaissées et l'air défait. »

 

Scott fronça les sourcils et scruta attentivement l'homme en question. Il avait déjà entendu ce prénom, Derek, et à maintes et maintes reprises même. Il savait donc qu'il s'agissait là du nom de baptême du neveu grognon et un poil antipathique du Peter de l'autre univers de Stiles... probablement était-il donc, du même coup, le neveu du Peter de ce monde-ci ! Pourtant, au vu des dires de Stiles, McCall n'avait absolument pas imaginé Derek Hale tel qu'il pouvait présentement lui apparaître.

 

Habillé d'un vieux jean ; d'une chemise à carreaux ouvertes et portée par dessus un simple tee-shirt blanc ; une veste en toile radicalement différente de celle en cuir qu'il portait ordinairement dans sa version surnaturelle ; une vieille paire de converses aux pieds, très certainement âgées de plusieurs années déjà au vu de leur état : il n'y avait bien que son physique, et notamment sa figure, qui pouvait permettre à Stiles d'identifier l'individu.

 

« Tu veux qu'on rentre ? Suggéra Scott en posant une main sur l'épaule de son ami. Ça serait peut-être mieux, tu crois pas ?

\- C'est Derek que je voulais voir, murmura Stiles en avançant de quelques pas vers le plus âgé avant de s'arrêter de nouveau. Il était le plus... susceptible de venir d'après ce que je connais des Hale de ce monde et... j'espérais juste ne pas me tromper. »

 

Le fils McCall n'insistait pas. Il abdiquait. Stiles avait déjà plusieurs coups d'avance par rapport à lui ; il lui était tout bonnement impossible de rivaliser. Scott prit le parti de rester sur place et de ne pas le suivre plus loin dans sa course ; il regardait son ami s'approcher de cet inconnu à temps partiel ; il se disait que, peut-être, était-ce là la meilleure chose qu'il pouvait faire.

 

Peut-être.

Il n'en savait rien.

Scott ne savait plus rien.

 

« On rentre, souffla finalement l'hyperactif. »

 

Sans même que son accompagnateur ne le remarque, Stiles avait rebroussé chemin, la tête basse et les yeux humides. Alors qu'il n'était plus qu'à quelques pas de Derek, l'adolescent s'était finalement ravisé et s'était empressé d'aller rejoindre Scott. Le fils du shérif tournait à présent le dos au neveu de Peter et faisait face à son meilleur ami qui commençait à ne plus savoir sur quel pied danser. Silencieusement, Stilinski suppliait son ami et lui demandait s'ils pouvaient repartir... Scott s'empressa d'acquiescer.

 

Ils ne mirent pas bien longtemps à atteindre le parking de l'hôpital et à retrouver la Jeep de l'hyperactif. Sans se chamailler ni même se consulter : Scott alla prendre la place du conducteur et laissa le propriétaire du véhicule s'installer sur le siège passager avant. La voiture ne démarra pas aussitôt. Du coin de l’œil, McCall regardait son ami et attendait son assentiment.

 

« J'avais raison mais j'avais tort, murmura l'hyperactif. »

 

Les mots n'avaient été qu'un murmure. Stiles, la tête appuyée contre la vitre, les yeux rivés vers la bâtisse qu'ils venaient de quitter... n'avait jamais paru aussi fragile aux yeux de Scott qu'à cet instant.

 

« J'ai peur, avoua Stiles sans regarder son ami. J'ai peur de la réalité et du rêve. J'ai peur d'apprendre que ce que je pense être un rêve soit la réalité... et que ce que j'espère être la réalité ne soit qu'un rêve. J'ai peur d'apprendre que Peter est réellement mort hier et que le loup-garou que je connais, que j'apprécie un peu plus que de raison... que celui-qui m'a rassuré hier, qui m'a serré dans ses bras pendant des heures parce que ça lui semblait nécessaire, qui m'a rassuré sans en avoir conscience... j'ai peur que ce Peter là ne soit qu'un rêve qui me paraît pourtant douloureusement réel. J'ai peur de comprendre, un beau jour, que le choix que je pensais avoir... bah je l'ai pas. J'ai peur de devoir me retrouver un beau jour avec un seul monde sur les bras... mais le monde sans Peter. J'ai peur de tout ce qui peut arriver. J'ai peur de ce qui va arriver.

\- Stiles...

\- Je suis terrifié. Terrifié comme jamais. J'ai... j'ai horreur de penser à ce qui se passera demain... mais qu'est-ce qui se passera demain, Scott ? »

 

oOo

 

 _Il en faut peu pour être heureux_. Stiles n'avait jamais vraiment eu à douter de la véracité de cette phrase qui avait toujours agréablement bien sonné à ses oreilles. Tant qu'il y avait Scott à ses côtés ou qu'il avait l'occasion de parler encore et encore sans qu'on ne se mette à le frapper : l'adolescent n'en demandait pas plus. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, du moins.

 

Aujourd'hui, il ne savait plus. Aujourd'hui, il doutait. Aujourd'hui, il remettait tout en question. Il n'en avait jamais fallu des mille et des cents pour que Stiles se sente bien. Scott, à manger, Scott, un lit, Scott, ses parents, Scott. Et pourtant... ce que sa tête, son cœur et son corps tout entier réclamaient pour l'heure semblait être aussi aisément réalisable qu'une bronzette en plein été directement sur le soleil.

 

Le lycéen se montrait pourtant encore raisonnable ! Il n'était pas en train de réclamer la lune, de demander un dinosaure vivant en guise d'animal de compagnie et n'exigeait pas non plus une DeLorean trafiquée pour voyager dans le temps (bien qu'il ne cracherait vraiment pas sur pareil véhicule!). Stiles ne demandait guère plus que la présence d'une seule personne à ses côtés. Ce n'était rien... mais pour lui c'était tout. Il n'avait déjà que trop perdu pour accepter cette nouvelle disparition aussi facilement.

 

« Tu devrais descendre, mon grand, soupira le shérif, appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte de chambre de son fils. Tu ne devrais pas rester seul dans ta chambre... viens manger.

\- Pas envie. »

 

L'adulte soupira et secoua la tête. Il était légèrement déçu mais ne pouvait se dire étonné par le, grognement auquel il venait d'avoir droit. L'homme ne s'était, honnêtement, pas attendu à meilleure réponse. Dès l'instant où Scott avait déposé Stiles , ce dernier s'était précipité dans sa chambre, s'était jeté sur son lit, s'était enroulé dans sa couverture... et il n'avait plus bougé.

 

Cela faisait des heures que Stiles n'avait pas quitté son lit ; qu'il n'avait plus parlé ; qu'il n'avait plus rien fait. Des heures et le shérif sentait que c'était bien parti pour s'éterniser encore davantage.

 

« Tu veux que je te monte un sandwich ?

\- Pas envie.

\- Stiles...

\- Pas envie.

\- Tu veux que je te mette une de tes séries ?

\- Pas envie, murmura l'adolescent, un sanglot dans la gorge, se cachant à présent sous sa couette. Pas envie.

\- Un thé ?

\- Pas envie.

\- Du chocolat ?

\- Pas envie.

\- Tu veux que j'appelle Scott ?

\- Pas envie.

\- Stiles... qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- Dormir. »

 

Au moins avait-il tout de même envie de quelque chose...

 

**-B**

 

[ _Dimanche 21 septembre 2014_ ]

 

Scott ignorait où Stiles avait pu aller dénicher cette mauvaise habitude... mais toujours était-il que depuis quelques temps déjà, son meilleur ami semblait prendre un malin plaisir à dormir chez les Hale. Il n'y avait qu'à compter ! En l'espace de trois mois de temps, l'hyperactif avait dû dormir au moins aussi souvent chez Derek que chez son meilleur ami... ce qui n'était pas peu dire !

 

Tantôt Stiles s'endormait sur Peter, comme si c'était là quelque chose d'on ne peut plus normal, quelque chose que ferait n'importe qui, quelque chose qui ne méritait certainement pas qu'on s'en étonne ! Tantôt il s'assoupissait sur le canapé... mais finissait couché et bordé dans le lit de Peter qui semblait le lui céder sans trop d'hésitations. Tantôt l'hyperactif se laissait aller dans les bras de Morphée alors qu'il était encore sur le canapé... et restait sur le canapé, justement.

 

« Peter arrive apparemment, annonça Isaac après un rapide coup d’œil à son téléphone. Et il aimerait vous dire que... non. Non. Non il veut rien vous dire.

\- Isaac, grogna Derek.

\- Il aimerait simplement te dire, et je ne fais que le citer alors ne t'en prends pas à moi, que tu as intérêt à ne pas avoir réveillé Stiles... sinon ça, ajouté au fait que tu ne sois pas allé faire les courses et lui ait laissé faire tout le boulot... sera passible de la peine de mort, marmonna le premier qui aurait, décidément, toujours du mal à s'habituer à Peter. Et il précise, ensuite, qu'il parle bien de ta mort et pas de celle de Stiles, de Scott ou de la sienne... même s'il ne doute pas que tu apprécierais grandement.»

 

Le jeune McCall était en train de se faire cette remarque, concernant les nouveaux lieux de repos de Stiles, lorsque son attention fut attirée par quelques mouvements du côté du canapé. Les sourcils froncés, le loup-garou regardait son meilleur ami qui était en train de se réveiller et qui, en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut, s'était redressé afin de chercher quelqu'un des yeux.

 

Pour Scott, il était évident que l'humain avait pleinement conscience de l'endroit où il se trouvait... et que cela ne le dérangeait pas plus qu'outre mesure ! Ça ne faisait que rendre son comportement plus étrange et suspect encore. Avec cette folle histoire de double monde, le jeune homme n'avait plus forcément connaissance de toute ce qui pouvait se passer dans la tête de Stiles et c'était bien dommage, d'ailleurs !

 

Quelques instants plus tard, lorsque la porte d'entrée coulissa et qu'un Peter apparut dans l'encadrement de celle-ci, un sac de denrées alimentaires et de boissons diverses négligemment porté sur son épaule, l'hyperactif bondit aussitôt sur ses deux pieds afin de se jeter contre le nouveau venu. Les bras encerclant le torse de l'aîné de toutes ses forces, Stiles rejouait, à peu de choses près, la scène de la veille.

 

Perplexes, perdus, intrigués, inquiets, les quelques lycanthropes présents dans l'appartement observaient et attendaient de voir ce qui allait bien pouvoir se passer. Moins de vingt-quatre heures plus tôt, l'humain avait agit d'une manière quasi-similaire : sans crier gare, il s'était précipité vers Peter et lui avait demandé, pour une obscure raison, de ne pas mourir.

 

Pourquoi recommençait-il ?

 

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, murmura Peter, perdu. Stiles ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

 

L'adolescent le tenait de toutes ses forces. Il s'agrippait à lui comme si sa propre vie en dépendait. Stiles ne semblait pas vouloir lâcher l'ancien Alpha... et c'était encore plus vrai que ça l'était la veille ! Personne n'osait se faire remarquer ; tous étaient bien trop troublés, trop confus pour être capable de prendre la parole dans l'optique de dire quelque chose de pertinent.

 

Sous le regard amusé de Scott, perplexe d'Isaac et intrigué de Derek, Peter commença à gesticuler, doucement afin d'être discret, dans le fol espoir de réussir à déposer ce qu'il portait à présent à bout de bras. Personne n'avait daigné lui venir en aide pour une raison qu'il préférait ne pas chercher à s'expliquer.

 

Maladroitement, bien qu'un peu moins gauche que la veille, il reprit ensuite le plus jeune dans ses bras. Le loup-garou ignorait ce qui se passait. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien être en train de passer par la tête de l'humain pour qu'il n'en vienne à adopter pareil comportement ? Pourquoi lui... et non Scott.

 

Ça aurait été tellement plus logique pourtant.

 

« Je n'ai plus envie de dormir, avoua Stiles à voix basse, ses mots étant partiellement étouffés par la veste de Peter. Si je dors, empêche-moi de dormir mais si tu m'empêches de dormir alors c'est que je dors pas encore et si je dors pas encore c'est bien parce que je veux plus dormir. Je ne veux plus dormir et je dis pas que je ne veux plus dormir alors que je veux encore dormir. Non. Je ne veux réellement plus dormir, Peter. Peter ? Promet moi que si je dors, tu me réveilles. Promet le. S'il-te-plaît. »

 

Tous entendaient les incohérentes supplications de l'humain... mais pas un seul d'entre eux ne savait qu'en faire, quoi faire, quoi conclure, quoi penser, quoi dire. Ni Isaac, ni Derek ; Ni Peter qui était pourtant aux premières loges et le principal concerné, ni Scott le meilleur ami et unique personne capable de comprendre les faits et gestes de Stiles. Le jeune McCall se sentait, d'ailleurs, plus impuissant et plus inutile que jamais.

 

« Je ne veux plus dormir, insista le fils du shérif.

\- Pourquoi ? Questionna l'aîné qui ne comprenait pas le pourquoi de cette décision. Stiles ? Non... non Stiles. »

 

À la stupéfaction générale, ce dernier semblait être en train de pleurer. Ses doigts s'agrippaient fermes à la veste de Peter qui n'aurait pu se sentir plus mal à l'aise qu'à cet instant précis.

 

« T'avais pas le droit de mourir, accusa-t-il, ne lâchant 

les vêtements du lycan que pour mieux l'étouffer. Pas le droit ! Je voulais... t'étais... t'étais vivant et puis t'es mort et t'avais... t'avais pas le droit, tu vois ? Parce que je suis pas d'accord et je veux pas que tu meurs mais t'es mort et c'est trop tard. De toute façon on m'a pas demandé ton avis. Il t'a tué et t'es mort ! »

 

Même s'ils ne comprenaient pas vraiment la situation, Derek, Isaac et Scott devaient au moins admettre que ce que disait Stiles ne manquait pas non plus totalement de cohérence.

 

« Je ne suis pas mort, murmura Peter à son oreille, lui caressant le dos. _Plus mort_ , du moins. »

 

La prise que pouvait avoir le lycéen autour du cou du lycanthrope ne s'affaiblissait pas malgré les minutes qui s'écoulaient invariablement. Peter était à présent résigné à l'idée d'être totalement prisonnier de cette étreinte incongrue... en fait, étrangement, ce n'était même pas si déplaisant que ça. Être pris dans les bras, avoir le sentiment de compter pour quelqu'un (même si, pour le coup, il en ignorait toutes les raisons), l'homme avait fini par oublier ces sensations de bien-être que cela pouvait procurer. De nouveau, il avait l'impression d'être un minimum humain... et de ne plus simplement être l'oncle loup-garou de Derek, un peu psychopathe sur les bords et capable de revenir d'entre les morts. Il était de nouveau Peter Hale et c'était... bien.

 

À quelques mètres d'eux, seul Scott n'avait pas décroché de l'échange afin de retourner vaquer à ses occupations premières ; seul Scott avait finalement réussi à donner un sens aux mots de Stiles ; et seul Scott eut donc réellement peur quant à la suite des événements. Le jeune McCall avait compris qu'il avait eu raison, la veille, et qu'il était bel et bien arrivé quelque chose à l'autre Peter.

 

Il avait dû être blessé.

Il avait à présent succombé.

 

« Calme-toi, souffla l'ancien Alpha en éloignant doucement le plus jeune afin de le fixer dans le blanc des yeux. Regarde-moi et respire.

\- Je respire si tu respires.

\- Je respire, murmura le premier en le reprenant contre lui. Écoute... tu vois ? Je respire.

\- Tu respires, confirma l'humain à mi-mots.

\- Alors fais-en de même, s'il-te-plaît, Stiles. »

 

L'hyperactif, la tête collée contre le torse de Peter, avait fermé les yeux. Il tentait, difficilement, de calquer sa respiration sur celle du loup-garou qui le tenait et le maintenait debout. C'était étrange à dire mais... jamais respirer n'avait paru aussi ardu aux yeux du lycéen.

 

« Arrête pas de respirer, chuchota finalement un Stiles qui commençait enfin à se calmer..

\- Je n'arrête pas.

\- Jamais, insista l'autre, sans bouger. Jamais ? Jamais ça semble être une bonne idée. Tu devrais _toujours_ avoir en tête de ne _jamais_ cesser de le faire.

\- Stiles, soupira Peter.

\- Je sais... »

 

 

 


	16. Chapitre 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le monde A est le monde normal, alternatif (ou réel...)  
> Le monde B est le monde surnaturel, propre à la série.

**-B**

 

_[Dimanche 21 septembre 2014]_

 

Avec une infinie patience et une douceur qui eut le mérite de surprendre et laisser coi pratiquement chacune des personnes actuellement présentes dans la pièce, _car bien évidemment pas un seul d'entre eux n'avait un seul instant soupçonné la présence de ces qualités chez Peter_... ce dernier s'était pourtant de lui-même, et seul, chargé de calmer un Stiles au bord de la crise de nerfs. Ce ne fut pas tâche facile que de l'emmener à l'étage afin de s'isoler ! Le plus jeune n'avait de cesse de marmonner ces phrases incompréhensibles pour le commun des mortels et, surtout, persistait à refuser de lâcher son aîné.

 

L'adolescent serrait encore et toujours l'ancien Alpha contre lui et ne donnait absolument pas l'impression d'être sur le point de lui restituer sa si chère liberté... ni même juste de se lasser, d'ailleurs. Debout dans la chambre de Peter, Stiles avait posé sa tête sur le torse de celui-ci et avait fermé les yeux ; et il écoutait son cœur battre ; et il appréciait cette main qui lui frottait doucement le dos ; et il l'écoutait parler ; et il se calmait.

 

Oh ça oui... il se calmait !

 

Scott était quant à lui resté pendant quelques longues minutes au rez-de-chaussé, tentant de faire fi des questions que pouvaient lui poser ses camarades, avant de finalement se décider à monter rejoindre les deux autres. À leur départ, il avait eu comme l'impression que Stiles avait grand besoin de rester un peu seul avec Peter, sans personne alentour pour les interroger, grimacer ou juger ; le jeune loup-garou avait également senti que son meilleur ami n'allait plus tarder à tout révéler à l'aîné des Hale... et l'adolescent avait bien l'intention d'être aux côtés de son meilleur ami afin de l'aider.

 

oOo

 

Négligemment vautré sur le canapé que Peter avait jugé bon d'installer dans la pièce qui lui servait à la fois de chambre et de bureau ; feignant, en plus, et non sans talent il fallait le dire, d'ignorer les nombreux regards noirs que pouvait lui adresser son aîné, Scott ne quittait pas des yeux les deux personnes qui étaient installées face à lui. Un petit sourire amusé collé au coin des lèvres ( _petit sourire qu'il s'efforçait de rendre discret sans toutefois être en mesure de rencontrer le succès espéré_ ) le jeune McCall pourrait presque se sentir de trop dans la pièce.

 

Rectification : il se sentait réellement de trop dans cette pièce.

 

Stiles et Peter étaient présentement tous deux installés sur le lit du lycanthrope et s'étaient à peine quittés des yeux pendant toute la durée des explications du premier. L'humain était resté adossé contre le second, n'ayant toujours pas l'air d'avoir accepté l'idée de devoir s'en éloigner. Il avait peur que le loup-garou lui file entre les doigts et disparaisse... littéralement et pour de bon, cette fois. C'est donc le dos collé contre le torse de Peter, ses pieds shootant de temps en temps dans les jambes de son dossier et le visage tourné vers ce dernier que le fils du shérif entreprit de s'expliquer. Il tentait tant bien que mal de mettre des mots sur son problème et ce n'était pas là chose facile.

 

« Et donc bah voilà quoi... »

 

Les deux lycéens venaient tout juste d'achever leur étrange histoire et attendaient une réaction, peu importe laquelle, du côté adverse. En fait, l'hyperactif avait dû tout expliquer, chercher les termes adéquats pour justifier ses précédentes réactions et suffisamment développer les faits afin que Peter puisse s'en faire une idée la plus juste possible. Scott, lui, y allait simplement de son petit commentaire et ajoutait, de temps à autres, un détail dont ils auraient tous aisément su se passer.

 

Les autres, humains comme lycanthropes, qui étaient encore et toujours en bas et profitaient du bref instant de répit que leur donnaient Peter et Stiles, pourraient toujours courir, rêver, supplier, grogner, menacer, crier, insulter avant d'avoir le droit d'être à leur tour mis dans la confidence. C'était quelque chose de bien trop complexe à expliquer, c'est Stiles qui vous le dit !

 

À maintes et maintes reprises, Peter avait froncé les sourcils ou ouvert la bouche dans l'espoir de faire une remarque il s'était pourtant systématiquement ravisé, se contentant d'offrir un petit sourire crispé à Stiles. L'histoire avant, les questions ensuite.

 

« Et tout ce... ça... ça dure depuis combien de temps au juste ? fut, contre toute attente, la première chose que voulu savoir Peter. Stiles ? Depuis combien de temps ?

\- Si je le savais je saurais, peut-être mais c'est déjà pas mal, te dire dans quel monde j'étais en m'endormant la première fois et je pourrais du coup savoir de quoi je rêve et de quoi je rêve pas, grogna Stiles en appuyant sa tête sur l'épaule de celui qui l'interrogeait. Je saurais si tu es mort ou pas ! Je saurais où j'en suis et... et j'aurais pas la frousse d'aller dormir. J'ai plus peur de mon lit que de Derek actuellement. Enfin non... si mais non. J'ai pas peur de Derek en fait donc c'est pas vraiment vrai. Harris c'est mieux ? Non c'est pas mieux. Lui, je me contente de pas l'aimer et il me le rend bien... en fait je sais pas si c'est lui ou si c'est moi qui a commencé en premier à pas aimer l'autre mais au pire : on s'en fou. J'ai peur de personne en fait. Ah si ! Si ! Gérard Argent ! Lui c'est le genre de mec qui fait bien peur, tu trouves pas ? J'ai peur d'un papy, Peter ! Comment on peut avoir peur d'un papy et pas d'un loup-garou Derekisé ou d'un Harris Harrisisé ? Bon c'est un papy psychopathe, certes, mais un papy psychopathe est un papy... psychopathe. C'est fou de voir à quel point ce que je dis est d'une logique implacable, tu trouves pas ? J'ai envie d'avoir peur de Gérard et d'aimer mon lit et certainement pas d'aimer Gérard et d'avoir peur de mon lit et de toutefaçon, là, j'ai peur de Gérard ET de mon lit. Je suis nul ! Est-ce que je suis nul ? Non je suis pas nul. Je suis quand même un tout petit peu nul, non ? Nul de pas savoir distinguer le vrai du faux. Quel genre de nul ne sait pas distinguer le vrai du faux, hein ? Tu peux me le dire ? Oui Peter tu peux me le dire. Je suis le genre de nul à ne pas en être capable. Pourquoi je suis ce genre de nul ?»

 

Un peu plus tôt, et de la manière la plus innocente et discrète possible, Peter avait passé son bras droit derrière le cou de Stiles afin d'être plus confortablement installé. Depuis lors, et sans jamais recevoir la moindre protestation, il n'avait eu de cesse de caresser ou jouer avec les cheveux du moulin à parole. Il l'écoutait et continuait à enregistrer les paroles de ce dernier... quand bien même n'avaient-elles aucun sens !

 

Au cours de la longue et étrange tirade de l'humain, les deux lycanthropes qu'étaient Scott et Peter s'adressèrent un petit regard en coin, agrémenté d'une grimace pour l'un, mais ils n'avaient rien dit. Ils n'avaient même pas tenté d'interrompre Stiles. A quoi bon ?

 

« On va trouver un moyen de régler ça, assura-t-on tout en serrant l'hyperactif un peu plus fort. Mais avant ça, juste une chose... le Derek de là-bas est vraiment une espèce de gars normal ? »

 

Scott fut on ne peut plus heureux d'entendre Stiles éclater de rire ; heureux de voir son meilleur ami avec ce grand sourire sur le visage ; heureux de remarquer qu'il venait de donner un coup, volontaire, à Peter ; heureux... simplement heureux de voir que son camarade pouvait encore l'être. Il soupçonnait d'ailleurs l'autre loup d'avoir posé cette question dans le seul but d'avoir cette réaction.

 

« En fait c'est le _seul_ truc que t'as retenu, souffla Stiles, un brin moqueur, avant de se reprendre. Je le connais pas, l'autre Derek, donc je peux pas vraiment dire mais bon. On va dire que d'après les dires de l'autre toi : oui, il l'est... et puis le peu de temps où j'ai pu le voir tend carrément dans cette direction. Peter ! Derek était habillé... super _normalement_ , pas qu'il s'habille pas normalement ici mais bon. Tu l'aurais vu, je suis sûr que tu aurais éclaté de rire tellement ça ne ressemble pas au grognon d'en bas... bon... après... le fait que tu viennes de te faire tirer dessus et tuer par un putain d'enfoiré ça va peut-être un peu le changer mais... ouais, il est normal.»

 

A la seule vue de la tête que pouvait à présent afficher celui qui venait à peine d'être mis au courant de l'affaire... Stiles comprit qu'il avait peut-être légèrement manqué de tact. Il lui faudrait songer à dire les choses un peu moins crûment, à l'avenir ; à davantage tourner autour du pot ; à ne pas appeler un chat un chat ; à faire preuve d'un peu plus de diplomatie... ça ne pourrait pas lui faire de torts, après tout !

 

« Tu... tu m'aimais bien, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, murmura aussitôt l'hyperactif en levant la tête afin de le regarder de nouveau. Tu étais... t'étais spécial et un peu... Hmm... un peu comme moi en fait, sans vouloir me jeter des fleurs parce que se jeter des fleurs c'est plutôt violent dans le genre... et super dangereux en prime ! Tu vois, genre, je te lance des fleurs et comme je suis génial et trop doué tu les reçois en pleine figure, y a des chances pour que ça signifie qu'en fait je ne suis pas du tout génial et certainement pas trop doué... tu reçois la tige, ou une épine pour peu qu'elles aient des épines ces fleurs vu que si elles en ont pas bah y a peu de chances que tu te prennes une épine, dans l’œil et BIM, Aoutch ! Puis... on va pas me faire croire que c'est gentil de lancer des fleurs ! Non mais n'importe quoi. Scott il est gentil et c'est pas pour autant que je te le lancerais dans la figure. Bon, après, peut-être qu'en fait on lance les fleurs car les fleurs ne sont pas gentilles... mais ça voudrait dire qu'on jette des trucs pas gentils à la figure des gens gentils ? Absurde ! Puis comment on sait qu'elles sont gentilles ou non les fleurs ? Donc non : je ne te lancerais pas Scott à la figure, en plus j'arriverais pas à le porter suffisamment haut pour pouvoir bien le jeter... ça se fait pas de lancer des trucs, ou des Scott, sur les gens. On peut lancer des coussins ou des bassines d'eau, par contre. Sans la bassine ! Que l'eau ! Puis, en plus, je te trouvais, et je te trouve, nettement plus génial que je ne suis génial même si je dis souvent que je suis génial mais je pense pas vraiment le fait que je suis génial même si parfois c'est vrai que je suis génial et... ouais... tu vois le genre, quoi ? Fin... bref... puis... puis il m'a donné envie de me poser des questions ; de me poser les bonnes questions... et te voir autrement. »

 

Une boule se formait, petit à petit mais pourtant bien trop vite, dans le ventre de Peter. Ce dernier buvait littéralement les paroles de l'humain, même s'il partait parfois un peu loin, et comprenait à présent mieux les changements qui avaient pu se faire au cours des dernières semaines. Pourquoi Stiles l'évitait moins ; pourquoi Derek lui avait demandé ce qui se passait entre le fils du shérif et lui ; pourquoi tout semblait, d'un coup, tellement plus facile.

 

Tout prenait enfin sens.

Et pourtant, en même temps, plus rien n'en avait.

 

« Scott ? Tu peux nous laisser un moment, s'il-te-plaît ? demanda calmement l'aîné. »

 

Du regard, McCall interrogea son meilleur ami. Il souhaitait savoir si ce dernier était d'accord avec cette décision et le lui demandait sans même avoir recours à la parole ! Le plus jeune bêta, pas réellement étonné de voir Stiles hocher positivement la tête, se releva du canapé afin de quitter la pièce et laisser le duo un peu seul... encore une fois !

 

« Je retourne en bas alors. Essayez de ne pas vous... vous entre-tuer. Je pense que Derek apprécierait et... moi aussi. J'aimerais bien et...

\- Je suis absolument pas pour le tuer, Scottie. Je l'ai ? Je le garde ! »

 

Même s'il ne fut pas certain et qu'il était loin d'y mettre une main à couper (voire même simplement un doigt), Scott jurerait avoir vu Peter détourner les yeux et son sourire disparaître l'espace d'une seconde.

 

oOo

 

Désormais seuls, Stiles et Peter n'avaient pas bougés d'un iota et avaient gardé exactement les mêmes positions qu'auparavant, quand Scott était parmi eux. Le loup-garou était donc toujours adossé contre sa tête de lit et Stiles était encore confortablement installé sur le premier. Ils laissèrent tous deux quelques longues minutes s'écouler avant de reprendre la parole. Ils attendaient, espéraient même, que l'autre fasse le premier pas et entame la conversation.

 

« Je _sais_ ce que tu vas dire, coupa Stiles, occupé à fixer le plafond, alors que l'autre ouvrait à peine la bouche pour dire quelque chose. Tu vas me dire que c'est ici la réalité et que tu n'es pas mort. Tu vas me dire que c'est gentil, mignon, je sais pas quoi, de ma part de réagir comme ça mais tu vas très bien, _merci_. Tu vas me dire que j'aspire secrètement à un peu de normalité et donc je me suis inconsciemment inventé cet autre monde sans loup-garou... mais figure-toi que non, c'est pas ça. Si c'était ça j'ose espérer qu'il y aurait pas de taré qui viendrait tuer les gens que j'aime dans mon monde normal ! »

 

Tout en prononçant ces quelques mots, le fils du shérif de Beacon Hills n'avait pu s'empêcher d'avoir recours à de grands gestes afin de l'aider à s'exprimer. Il s'était, de ce fait, éloigné de Peter ; ce dernier, comprenant que Stiles était redevenu un peu plus Stiles encore, poussa un long et profond soupir.

 

C'est parti pour un tour.

 

« Non, murmura finalement le loup-garou, cessant tout à coup d'observer le lycéen. Oui. J'en sais rien... peut-être que c'est effectivement ça, qu'ici c'est la réalité, que là-bas c'est un monde que tu t'es inventé de toute pièce... mais peut-être pas. J'ai l'impression de vivre dans une seule réalité mais peut-être que là je suis en train de rêver et que je n'ai absolument pas conscience de rêver. Peut-être que je fais toujours le même rêve, qu'à chaque fois mon rêve est la suite du rêve précédent... Peut-être que c'est moi qui suis en train de rêver que tu me dises que tu rêves de deux mondes afin de me faire comprendre que je rêve de deux mondes. Peut-être que je fais ce rêve, qu'on fait tous le même rêve et qu'en règle générale je me réveille dans ton autre monde. Ça aurait le mérite d'expliquer mon comportement avec toi. Si c'est ça alors ça voudrait probablement dire que tu es... spécial ; que tu aurais une sorte de connexion qui te permettrait de te souvenir. Remarque... il serait tout de même chose étrange que de se dire que l'on fait le même rêve, qu'on fasse tous le même rêve.

\- Peter ? Tenta maladroitement Stiles, grimaçant.

\- Sauf que je viens de mourir donc je ne devrais plus vraiment pouvoir être ici si on part du principe que l'autre côté est la réalité et qu'ici est un monde dont tout le monde rêve inconsciemment. A ma connaissance les morts ne rêve pas... donc ça élimine la possibilité qu'on fasse tous les deux le même rêve ; ça ne veut pas dire pour autant qu'ici serait forcément la réalité, poursuivit un Peter imperturbable. tu peux très bien être en train de rêver tout seul et... et je suis là, et je te dis tout ça parce que tu veux que je te dise tout ça. Un peu comme tout à l'heure quand je disais que je rêvais mais que tu étais là pour me parler des deux mondes pour que je sache que je suis dans deux mondes... mais c'est pour toi. Si je suis là, à te dire tout ça, parce que tu veux que je sois là à te dire tout ça... ça aurait au moins le mérite d'expliquer pourquoi je viens de dire tout ça alors que c'est complètement tordu. »

 

Les yeux ronds comme des ballons, les lèvres tirées vers le haut : Stiles restait bouche bée face à Peter et cherchait les mots adéquats. Il ne s'était pas une seule seconde préparé, ni même attendu, à ce genre de remarques et réflexions ! Certainement pas de la part de celui à qui il venait de tout révéler, qui plus est.

 

« C'est joliment tordu, complimenta l'hyperactif. Ça fait vraiment bizarre de t'entendre dire... waouh ! C'est... l'autre Peter aussi il résonnait souvent comme ça, tu sais, et... fin je pensais que peut-être c'était une de vos différences mais apparemment... pas. »

 

oOo

 

Alors qu'au rez-de-chaussé nombreux étaient ceux qui se demandaient s'il fallait s'estimer heureux de n'avoir à supporter ni Stiles, ni Peter ou, au contraire, craindre en avancer leur futur retour... les deux principaux concernés étaient bien loin d'avoir ce genre de préoccupations et ne pensaient pas une seconde à Derek, Scott, Allison, Lydia, Jackson, Isaac, Erica ou Boyd. Certainement pas ! L'humain restait près du lycanthrope et l'écoutait respirer, rien que ça... juste ça.

 

C'était peu.

C'était tout.

 

« Meurs pas.

\- Chut Stiles, murmura Peter, craignant la suite. Reste calme, s'il-te-plaît. Je suis vivant. Je vais bien. On ne m'a pas tiré dessus. Je ne vais pas mourir. Ça va aller, d'accord ?

\- Tu dois me prendre pour un fou, ricana Stiles en continuant à serrer son aîné contre lui. Un cinglé, un maboule, un taré, un...

\- A peine plus qu'avant, se moqua le premier. Et... tu finiras bien par distinguer, un jour ou l'autre, le rêve et la réalité. Je suis convaincu que tu ne resteras pas éternellement dans le flou. T'es pas le genre de personne que l'on peut garder dans... le flou, justement.»

 

L'adolescent hocha doucement la tête ; il ne fit pas le moindre effort pour dissimuler la grimace qui s'imposait à son esprit. La main crispée sur la chemise de Peter, ses doigts n'avaient de cesse de serrer et desserrer le tissus. Il aimerait pouvoir croire l'autre, être aussi sur que lui, il ne s'en sentait pourtant pas capable.

 

« Et si ma réalité c'est là où tu n'es pas ? Je... l'autre toi m'a permis de voir que tu étais génial et pas aussi flippant que je pensais que tu pouvais être flippant et... et je veux pas être dans un monde où tu aurais été tué... je veux plus être dans un monde comme ça... J'veux plus de ce monde-là. Je veux plus dormir et me retrouver dans un monde sans loup-garou. J'veux dormir et aller à... à Narnia !

\- Dis-toi que j'aurais au moins eu la chance de te connaître... deux fois.

\- Et moi de te perdre deux fois, grogna Stiles. J'veux un Peter dans un monde... et Narnia dans l'autre ! Ou la Comté ! Ou Poudlard ! »

 

oOo

 

Allongé sur son lit, simplement installé sur ses couvertures et non pelotonné dessous, témoignant par là sa volonté de ne pas s'endormir de suite : Stiles fixait désespérément le plafond de sa chambre. Les yeux grands ouverts, les bras tendus le long du corps, la respiration lente... l'adolescent attendait que le sommeil daigne venir à lui et le repoussait à chacune de ses folles tentatives.

 

Il ne voulait pas dormir.

 

« Stiles, soupira le shérif en entrant dans la chambre de son fils. Éteint ta lumière et dors, veux-tu ? T'as cours demain, je te signale. »

 

Stiles ne bougea pas. Son dos resta collé à ses couvertures ; ses bras demeurèrent posés le long de son corps ; ses yeux restèrent fixés sur le plafond. L'adulte fronça les sourcils, pénétra davantage dans la pièce afin de s'installer sur le siège de bureau de l'adolescent... et fixa ce dernier.

 

Il y avait un problème.

Mais quoi ?

 

« J'arrive pas, souffla le plus jeune. J'ai peur. Mon autre moi a peur. L'autre moi c'est moi mais c'est comme si c'était un autre moi vu qu'on a pas la même vie donc l'autre moi c'est pas moi, tu vois ? Je sais pas, du coup, si c'est moi-moi ou si c'est moi dans le corps d'un autre moi... mais comme cet autre moi me ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau et que c'est moi dans l'autre moi... au fond, y a pas vraiment d'autre moi, hein ? Ça voudrait dire qu'il y a deux Stiles dans un seul Stiles, et les gens ont déjà tendance à dire que je suis pas tout seul dans ma tête sans que je me mette à le penser moi aussi... ou alors un Stiles dans deux Stiles ? Ça fait un peu comme Gollum... pour deux Stiles dans un Stiles pas pour un Stiles dans deux Stiles. On peut dormir avec toi ce soir ? Moi et moi-même on aimerait bien, je crois... je suis pas aussi sûr pour moi-même, que pour moi. J'ai peur. Je veux pas dormir. J'ai faim. Non j'ai pas faim. Si je mange je dors pas vu que je sais pas faire les deux en même temps... enfin peut-être que si mais comme je dors je suis pas au courant. »

 

Père et fils se regardèrent un moment. Dura-t-il une éternité ou juste quelques secondes ? Probablement un peu des deux, en fait. Aucun des deux Stilinski ne saurait dire combien de temps exactement ils restèrent ainsi, l'un allongé et l'autre assis, à simplement se regarder dans le blanc des yeux.

 

Toujours était-il que le premier, le paternel, finit par hocher positivement la tête pour le plus grand plaisir du second. Après s'être relevé afin de s'approcher du lit, le shérif tendit une main à son fils afin de l'inciter à se lever au plus vite. Stiles semblait soulagé, pour une raison qui échappait encore à son père.

 

« Prends ton oreiller, soupira-t-il. Pas question que tu fasses je ne sais combien d'allées et venues cette nuit.

\- Merci papa. »

 

****-A** **

 

_[Lundi 22 septembre 2014]_

 

C'est un Scott à moitié endormi, bâillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire et bien trop régulièrement à son goût ; un Scott simplement vêtu d'un pantalon de jogging informe enfilé à la hâte lorsqu'il avait entendu qu'on frappait ainsi que d'un vieux tee shirt incolore qu'il avait abandonné, dieu seul sait quand, au dessus de son armoire ; c'est un Scott, en somme, fort peu présentable qui alla ouvrir la porte ce soir là. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée ce qui pouvait bien être l'individu venant lui rendre visite si tardivement, à lui ou à sa mère mais étant donné que cette dernière était absente, et n'était pas certain de vouloir le savoir.

 

La seule personne, à sa connaissance, qui n'hésiterait pas bien longtemps avant de débarquer chez les McCall alors que vingt-trois heures était passé, voilà un petit moment déjà d'ailleurs, se trouvait être Stiles. Or Stiles n'était définitivement pas de ceux qui prenaient la peine de frapper... tout au mieux il s'excitait pendant deux minutes sur la sonnette.

 

Ce n'était donc pas Stiles.

Si ce n'était pas Stiles : pourquoi diable était-il en train de descendre pour aller voir ? Mis à part «  _parce que tu es un idiot, Scottie_  » ou «  _parce que tu es trop curieux, Scottie... en plus d'être un idiot. Un idiot que j'adore hein !_ ».

 

« Stiles ? »

 

Au temps pour lui !

 

« Il est... Peter est...

\- Stiles, souffla Scott, se demandant d'ores et déjà ce qu'il allait pouvoir dire et faire pour l'aider. »

 

Debout dans l'entrée, l'hyperactif était en train de se dandiner d'un pied sur l'autre, mal à l'aise. Son visage, défait au possible, et ses bras qui serraient son buste de toutes ses forces avaient l'art et la manière de lui donner un air plus fragile que jamais.

 

« Il est mort, murmura Stiles. Il est mort et... et j'ai rien fait pour que ça arrive pas... je l'ai laissé mourir et... il est mort. »

 

Ce n'était, malheureusement pour eux, pas la première fois que Scott voyait son meilleur ami dans cet état... ou dans un état fort proche de celui-ci. Pourtant, il se sentait plus démuni que jamais et ignorait totalement ce qu'il lui fallait faire. Il y avait un arrière goût d'inédit dans cette situation ; ce n'était pas exactement comme d'habitude ; quelque chose différait et c'était un quelque chose de primordial ! Le cœur serré, la gorge sèche, le jeune McCall prit Stiles dans ses bras et, sans un mot, le conduisit jusqu'à la cuisine.

 

« Ce n'est pas ta faute, assura Scott à son oreille, le serrant davantage encore contre lui. Ce n'est pas ta faute, tu m'entends ?

\- Il me manque. C'est ma faute, poursuivit Stiles, imperméable aux murmures de son meilleur ami. Peter est pas... il est pas pareil. Il est gentil, il est attentionné au lieu d'être complètement détraqué. Ils sont tous les deux gentils mais l'autre Peter, le garou... j'ai peur de mal faire. Je fais tout mal. Il est mort par ma faute et... et l'autre était déjà mort une fois par ma faute. »

 

Scott tiqua à ces mots mais ne dit rien.

 _Pas le moment_ , lui dictait son cerveau.

 

« Tu restes ici ce soir, murmura-t-on. J'appelle ton père pour pas qu'il s'inquiète et on va se coucher, d'accord ?

\- Et si je me couche ici et que je me réveille là-bas et que Peter est mort aussi ?

\- Ça n'arrivera pas.

\- Et pourquoi pas ? »

 

Et pourquoi pas, oui.

 

****-B** **

 

_[Lundi 22 septembre 2014]_

 

Derek avait regardé d'un drôle d'air le Stiles qui, après avoir sonné chez lui, avait filé telle une fusée en direction de l'étage. Son sac de cours en bandoulière sur l'épaule droite, ses clés de voiture toujours en main, l'hyperactif avait à peine adressé un regard à l'Alpha. Perplexe, ce dernier avait interrogé Isaac du regard. Peut-être que l'adolescent aurait, lui, une idée de ce qui était en train de se passer dans la tête de son camarade.

 

Sans surprise : il n'en savait rien lui non plus.

Qui donc pouvait se targuer de savoir ce qui se passait dans la tête de cet énergumène ?

Personne.

 

L'Alpha, au même titre que son bêta, fut rassuré de ne pas avoir à supporter la présence de l'hyperactif. Si celui-ci avait toujours été légèrement étrange... c'était encore pire depuis quelques mois ; le comble de l'étrange ayant été atteint la veille et l'avant-veille ! Jusqu'à il y a peu, Derek avait été convaincu que Stiles évitait Peter ; s'il n'était pas effrayé par ce dernier, être seul en sa présence n'était pas non plus quelque chose de rassurant... et pourtant, aujourd'hui, il cherchait avant toute chose la présence de l'ancien Alpha.

 

C'était à n'y rien comprendre !

 

« Pourquoi tu me regardes de cette manière ? Marmonna un Peter installé devant son ordinateur, fronçant les sourcils tout en fixant Stiles.

\- T'as l'air heureux, répondit simplement l'humain, la tête penchée sur le côté, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Et t'es beau quand t'es heureux. J'avais oublié à quoi tu ressemblais quand tu avais l'air heureux... comment j'ai pu l'oublier si vite ?

\- Tu n'as rien oublié, sourit le premier. Sinon tu ne saurais pas que je le suis actuellement, si ?

\- Si. C'est universel la joie et on le montre tous à peu près de la même manière... sauf Derek, lui, il cogne les gens et il grogne et peu importe qu'il soit content ou en colère. Comment on peut savoir s'il est content ou en colère, du coup ?

\- Crois-moi : on sait peut-être pas quand il est heureux... mais il est impossible de se demander quand il est en colère. »

 

oOo

 

Un portable vibrait depuis quelques instants sur une des tables de chevet de la chambre du shérif. Ce dernier, habitué à devoir se réveiller en pleine nuit afin de prendre un appel et aller sur une scène de crime (pourquoi les criminels décidaient-ils toujours d'opérer la nuit ?), se redressa. Il fut soulagé de constater que ce n'était, pour une fois, pas le sien.

 

Curieux, remettant le temps des questions et des remords à plus tard dans la journée, l'homme tendit un bras afin d'attraper le cellulaire de son fils. Il n'allait pas fouiller dans les affaires de celui-ci, il n'allait pas le punir si jamais il venait à trouver quoi que ce soit de compromettant (encore que... tout dépendant de quoi il s'agissait). Il souhaitait simplement savoir et comprendre ce qui tracassait à ce point Stiles. Il y avait forcément quelque chose ! Sinon pourquoi lui demanderait-il, deux soirs de suite, s'il pouvait dormir avec lui ?

 

À peine eut-il le fameux téléphone entre ses doigts que celui-ci recommença à vibrer... annonçant cette fois l'arrivée d'un nouveau SMS et non plus un appel entrant bien tardif ! Après avoir jeté un petit coup d’œil à son fils endormi, son oreiller dans les bras et plus de la moitié de la couverture de son côté, le shérif ne tint pas plus longtemps et déverrouilla le portable.

 

Il y avait plusieurs messages non lus.

Ils ne le resteraient pas bien longtemps.

 

__ Il y a eu un problème avec Isaac et Peter ! Je te tiens au courant -SM (23h31)_

__ Jackson s'occupe de les ramener. Ils sont en vie :) -SM (23h45)_

__ Enfin pour l'instant... -SM (23h47)_

__ Oublie le dernier texto. -SM (23h47)_

__ Je suis un idiot -SM (23h49)_

 

L'adulte fronça les sourcils. Il ne comprenait pas le sens de ces messages... et sentait que là était, en partie, le nœud du problème. Stiles lui dissimulait encore des choses !

 

__ Derek a amené Isaac chez Deaton -SM (23h58)_

__ Je t'en dirais plus demain... -SM (00h15)_

 

Scott avait bien de la chance que son ami soit actuellement endormi ! Si celui-ci avait été éveillé et avait pu voir ces messages, même si le shérif ne savait les comprendre... il ne doutait pas que son fils se serait précipité afin de mettre son nez dans ces problèmes étranges.

 

__ Comme tu ne réponds pas quand on t'appelle, je suppose que tu as finalement su trouver le sommeil : je t'en félicite. Tu as demandé à ton père si tu pouvais rester avec lui, non ?_

_Suite à la conversation que l'on a pu avoir ce matin (et ce midi ; et cet après-midi ; et ce soir aussi) j'ai songé qu'il serait peut-être bon de te rassurer afin que tu ne paniques pas demain matin au réveil et que tu ne m'étrangles pas de nouveau (bien que je ne sois pas contre) : je suis vivant (peut-être que je ne le suis pas et que Derek a décidé de te faire penser que si mais si tel était le cas il ne dirait pas ça – et je dis ça dans le but de te prouver que ce n'est pas Derek ou Scott, évidemment)_

_Deaton est en train de s'occuper d'Isaac. Il est le seul blessé._

_Je t'en dirais davantage de vive voix demain. N'hésite pas à m'appeler !_

_Bonne nuit, donc... - PH (2h17)_

 

****-A** **

 

_[Mardi 23 septembre 2014]_

 

Debout près de son lit, qu'il avait exceptionnellement (et ce pour la seconde fois en l'espace de deux jours) intégralement cédé à son meilleur et épuisant ami, Scott hésitait. Il se demandait ce qu'il devait faire, ce qui serait le plus convenable. Il se demandait s'il avait raison de souhaiter réveiller Stiles, qui dormait si bien, ou s'il ferait mieux de le laisser se reposer encore un peu. Après tout, ce n'était pas comme si son camarade comptait l'accompagner au lycée aujourd'hui, n'est-ce pas ?

 

Était-ce pour autant mieux de le laisser dormir et côtoyer cet étrange Peter on ne peut plus irréel mais vivant ? Peut-on simplement être vivant si l'on est pas réel ? Scott n'en était pas certain ; peut-être devrait-il poser la question à Stiles ? Non ! Surtout pas ! L'hyperactif serait bien capable de chercher à lui donner une réponse... et personne ne voulait une réponse à la sauce Stilinski, foi de McCall.

 

« Je crois que le scénario de ma vie a été écrit par George R.R. Martin, souffla Stiles, les yeux ouverts, mettant ainsi fin aux interrogations de Scott. Ça craint.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Tout le monde meurt. A commencer par les gens que j'apprécie... mais, tu vois, j'suis sûr que si je me mettais à apprécier Harris : il lui arriverait rien du tout. Et tant mieux... je l'aime pas mais pas au point de le vouloir mort, en fait. Je veux personne mort... même pas Harris. Scott ? Pourquoi tu me laisses penser et parler de Harris dès le réveil ? Faux frère ! »

 


	17. Chapitre 16 (NC)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le monde A est le monde normal, alternatif (ou réel...)  
> Le monde B est le monde surnaturel, propre à la série.

**-B**

 

[ _Mardi 23 septembre 2014_ ]

 

Stiles avait des manies. Beaucoup de manies. Énormément de manies. Un peu trop de manies, même, aux yeux de son père et de l'ensemble de son entourage. Il parlait toujours. Il gesticulait sans cesse. Il était incontrôlable du matin jusqu'au soir et du soir jusqu'au matin. Il fouinait partout. Il prenait un malin plaisir à tester les gens afin de savoir où se trouvaient leurs limites afin de les franchir par la suite. Il était intelligent et se servait, malheureusement pour l'ensemble de l'espèce humaine, de son cerveau pour enchaîner les coups foireux. C'était là une liste non-exhaustive de ses manies... _vraiment_ non-exhaustive !

 

Parmi les innombrables manies que le shérif n'avait pas cité se trouvait celle consistant à regarder son portable dès le réveil ; puis avant d'entrer dans la salle de bain ; puis en sortant de la salle de bain ; puis avant de prendre son petit-déjeuné ; puis pendant son petit-déjeuné ; puis après son petit-déjeuné ; puis en dévalant les escaliers et courant dans toute la maison à la recherche de ses affaires perdues. Il y jetait un œil pendant les cours et pendant les pauses. Il le débloquait régulièrement pendant qu'il regardait la télévision, jouait aux jeux-vidéos ou travaillait pour le lycée... enfin, peut-être que Stiles n'était pas aussi accro à son téléphone et que ce n'était là qu'une impression, totalement injustifiée et infondée de son père, mais toujours était-il que le téléphone n'allait jamais traîner sous le micro-onde durant quinze jours. Jamais !

 

Pouvait éventuellement à cela s'ajouter la manie de laisser le dit portable traîner à des endroits plus ou moins attendus (et qui ne seraient pas l'interstice sous le micro-onde). Il y avait bien longtemps que le shérif avait cessé de trouver étonnant le fait de découvrir un smartphone dans le réfrigérateur, auprès des yaourts. Il n'y avait rien d'inhabituel dans le fait d'entendre une musique, bien souvent un générique, provenant de la boîte aux lettres. Il était tout à fait normal, par exemple, de retrouver le précieux objet rangé dans un tiroir de la salle de bain là où se trouvait le nécessaire de toilettes. Tout était normal avec Stiles... mêle les choses les plus anormales.

 

C'est pourquoi lorsque, ce matin-là, Stiles escalada son père toujours endormit afin d'atteindre son téléphone... l'homme pu presque trouver ça normal. À ceci près que l'hyperactif avait aujourd'hui seize ans et qu'il était légèrement plus lourd que lorsqu'il n'en avait que six.

 

« Hum Stiles ? marmonna le shérif. T'es bien gentil mon grand mais... »

 

L'adolescent n'accorda pas une once de son attention à son paternel écrasé. Les yeux rivés sur son téléphone : son doigt glissait d'un air assuré sur l'écran tactile de celui-ci. Stiles passait d'une conversation à une autre, remontait le fil de la discussion, grimaçait de temps en temps... et le shérif comprit énormément de choses tout en continuant à ne rien comprendre.

 

Son fils lui cachait quelque chose. Il avait des problèmes. Ou, en tout cas, au moins un problème. Un vrai. Un comme on devait en voir rarement.

 

« Tout va bien ?

\- Il faut que... faut... je dois aller rejoindre Scott au lycée dans vingt minutes et je suis en retard. J'ai oublié qu'on s'était donné rendez-vous tôt histoire de bosser notre devoir de... sciences. Ouais, notre devoir de sciences. Enfin avant de le bosser faudrait qu'on comprenne le sujet donc me demande pas le sujet hein. Je mangerais là-bas et désolé de t'avoir un peu écrasé et de... pourquoi mon téléphone était sur ta table de chevet ?

\- Il n'arrêtait pas de vibrer cette nuit donc je l'ai passé en silencieux et... machinalement posé sur ma table.

\- Ah. Bizarre. Le son était pas éteint, marmonna le plus jeune en vérifiant les paramètres de l'objet. J'ai dû le remettre sans faire gaffe. »

 

Sans demander son reste ou tenter de davantage faire traîner la conversation, car nuls doutes à avoir concernant le fait que Stiles aurait réussit cette entreprise, l'adolescent roula sur lui-même afin de descendre du lit. Le shérif dû agripper les couvertures au dernier moment afin de ne pas voir celles-ci lui fausser compagnie en même temps que son fils. Atterré, l'adulte regarda ensuite l'adolescent quitter la pièce à quatre pattes avant d'essayer de se redresser et manquer de tomber. Du grand Stiles en somme !

 

« A ce soir papa ! Bonne journée ! »

 

Ces quelques mots furent les seuls que l'homme pu entendre un petit quart d'heure plus tard. Un instant plus tard : Stiles claquait la porte d'entrée et filait retrouver sa Jeep.

 

oOo

 

Bien évidemment, Stiles et Scott ne s'étaient en aucun cas donnés rendez-vous à la bibliothèque, ni à n'importe quel autre endroit du lycée, dans le but de travailler un quelconque exposé. Le premier n'avait tout simplement rien trouvé de mieux à dire pour justifier la vitesse à laquelle il allait se préparer et quitter la maison. Mieux valait inventer un devoir de sciences que dire à son père «  _papa, je vais voir si un des loup-garou que je connais est pas mort cette nuit_ ». Stiles se trouvait actuellement garé au pied de l'immeuble où vivaient Derek, Peter et Isaac. Il attendait.

 

Le frein à main avait été mit voilà déjà quelques minutes et le moteur avait été coupé dans la foulée. Les deux mains encore posées sur le volant, l'hyperactif regardait droit devant lui mais ne voyait rien ni personne. Il n'y avait pas que sa voiture qui était au point mort.

 

Incertain, s'imaginant déjà les pires scénarios qui soient, Stiles se tortilla afin d'attraper son téléphone qui se trouvait au fond de la poche de son pantalon. Quand il eut enfin l'objet en main, quelques petites secondes plus tard donc, il hésita. Il ne savait pas qui joindre. Peter ou Scott ? Scott ou Peter ? Au fond : était-ce important ?

 

« Stiles ?

\- Je... j'ai eu ton message et... je suis en bas de chez Derek là et... j'aimerais savoir si... fin, je voudrais savoir si...

\- On est chez Deaton, murmura son interlocuteur. Tu sais quoi ? Bouge pas, j'arrive. »

 

La gorge nouée, Stiles ne répondait rien. Il écoutait simplement ce que son correspondant était en train de lui dire. Son mauvais pressentiment s'était renforcé. Le ton qu'avait eu le loup-garou ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

 

« Stiles ? Tout va bien ?

\- Comment il va ? chuchota l'humain.

\- J'arrive

\- Comment il va ?

\- J'arrive. »

 

oOo

 

Même s'il n'avait pas daigné fournir une réponse lorsqu'on lui avait demandé s'il comptait, oui ou non, rester où il était et attendre : c'est précisément ce que fit Stiles. Il était resté assit dans sa Jeep et n'avait pas bougé et ce fut à peine s'il bougea lorsque l'ancien Alpha ouvrit la portière du véhicule afin de se réfugier à l'intérieur et, ainsi, ne plus avoir à supporter le mauvais temps.

 

Le temps semblait avoir décidé de s'accorder avec leur humeur et leur état d'esprit. Il faisait gris, il pleuvait des cordes et le tonnerre grondait au loin.

 

« Stiles...

\- Tu vas bien ? Murmura l'humain en tournant finalement la tête. Tu m'as dit que oui mais... tu vas vraiment bien ? »

 

Le loup-garou hocha simplement la tête. Les mots n'étaient pas nécessaires pour lui répondre correctement et utiliser davantage de gestes n'auraient pas eu le moindre intérêt. Ce petit signe en disait bien assez.

 

« Isaac ? »

 

Ni mots, ni gestes.

 

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé exactement ? Pourquoi vous étiez tous les deux... partis ? Pourquoi j'étais pas au courant ? »

 

**-A**

 

[ _Mercredi 1er octobre 2014_ ]

 

Stiles regardait la porte devant laquelle il se trouvait. Indécis, il se tenait là, debout, les bras ballants, l'air probablement un peu stupide et il se demandait si venir ici était une bonne idée... ou si sa décision, précipitée et irréfléchie au possible, était réellement aussi mauvaise qu'elle pouvait le laisser paraître au premier abord. Quand il avait apprit quelle était l'adresse de Peter, l'adolescent n'avait pas immédiatement été en mesure de faire le rapprochement entre la rue où pouvait vivre l'étrange humain et celle où habitait le loup-garou grognon et sa famille dans l'autre monde. Il fallait aussi dire que Stiles n'avait jamais vraiment su, ni même voulu savoir d'ailleurs, quelle était l'adresse du plus jeune Hale dans son monde un peu étrange et bourré de créatures inquiétantes. Il savait où il vivait, il savait comment s'y rendre : c'était bien suffisant !

 

« Derek ?

\- Stiles ? s'étonna l'homme qui venait d'ouvrir la porte devant laquelle se trouvait l'adolescent depuis un bon moment déjà ; un paquet de cigarettes en mains et sa veste sur les épaules. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

 

Les deux protagonistes, Derek tout comme Stiles, semblaient être aussi étonnés l'un que l'autre à l'idée qu'on puisse connaître leur prénom. Pour eux, ça ne signifiait qu'une seule chose : Peter avait, encore une fois, été bavard.

 

« Je me suis dit que... que tu-vous voudriez peut-être un coup de main ? Enfin de l'aide quoi, hein. Pas un coup de main genre une baffe parce que ça se fait pas de baffer les gens pour rien et tout ; juste un coup de main qui aide et en fait... c'était peut-être pas une si bonne idée et je vais peut-être partir. Enfin non je vais pas peut-être partir, je vais partir. Parce que c'est pas non plus peut-être une mauvaise idée : c'est vraiment une mauvaise idée. Je... j'vais y aller. Je suis dé-désolé, Derek... vraiment et... ouais... Au revoir. »

 

Le plus âgé des deux, après avoir eut un petit geste de recul et être resté quelques secondes abasourdi par le flot de paroles du plus jeune, qui lui donnait étrangement l'impression d'entendre parler son oncle, attrapa fermement le poignée du lycéen qui faisait demi-tour. Il l'empêchait, ainsi, de prendre la fuite. Il semblait on ne peut plus évident, aux yeux de Derek du moins, que Stiles n'avait pas la moindre envie de partir. Lui, de son côté, n'avait pas spécialement envie d'être seul. Pas maintenant. Pas pour faire ça.

 

Et tant pis si, pour ne pas être seul, il lui fallait faire équipe avec une version adolescente de son oncle et supporter un parfait inconnu. Il saurait faire avec.

 

« Tu veux entrer ? Proposa-t-il en se dégageant de la porte d'entrée et remettant ses cigarettes dans la poche de sa veste.

\- Vous êtes sur ? S'étonna Stiles. Je comprendrais vraiment que vous n'ayez pas envie de m'avoir dans les pattes. Je suis pas le genre de gars qu'on voudrait avoir dans les pattes et surtout pas dans ces circonstances et... et normalement je ne devrais pas parler autant vu les circonstances, justement, mais...

\- C'est le seul moyen que tu as trouvé pour masquer ta peine et cacher ce que tu ressens. Pour atténuer et rendre le tout supportable, coupa Derek. Je répète donc ma question : tu veux entrer ? »

 

Étonné, le fils unique du shérif de Beacon Hills regarda longuement cet inconnu qui n'en était pas un, malheureusement pour lui. Même s'il ne disait rien à ce propos et faisait comme si de rien était : Stiles attendait de pied ferme le moment où Derek lui ordonnerait de déguerpir d'ici au plus vite s'il ne tenait pas à se faire égorger. Après, peut-être serait-ce plutôt malvenu en pareille situation...

 

Techniquement parlant : Derek n'était pas tout à fait un inconnu, pour ne pas dire pas du tout un inconnu. Stiles le connaissait parfaitement ; ou presque parfaitement ; ou pas parfaitement du tout... mais il le connaissait quand même ! L'adolescent avait néanmoins l'impression que ça n'allait pas durer et qu'il allait vite se rendre compte que ce Derek était aussi différent de son homologue lycanthrope que son oncle.

 

* * *

 

En quelques minutes à peines, Stiles pouvait déjà sentir que les deux Derek étaient différents. Vraiment différents ! Autant toutes les personnes qu'il connaissait dans un monde étaient sensiblement les mêmes dans l'autre... autant les Hale étaient des personnes radicalement opposées.

 

Le fait que ces derniers apprécient leur condition de loup-garou était indéniable... mais c'était leur lycanthropie, du moins était-ce ce qu'était en train de penser Stiles, qui les avait bousillé. Ils avaient été bousillés par les pleines-lunes répétitives, par l'incendie, par tout ce qu'avait dû traverser leur famille au fil des années... ainsi que par tout ce qu'ils avaient dû traverser seuls.

 

« Je vais pas te mordre, tu sais. »

 

Le pas incertain, jouant nerveusement avec ses doigts et regardant partout autour de lui comme pour s'assurer qu'il ne risquait rien : Stiles osa finalement mettre un pied à l'intérieur de l'appartement... puis l'autre pied parce que, quand même, c'est plus pratique. Sitôt s'était-il trouvé face à cette porte, à hésiter, qu'il s'était douté de ce qu'il allait découvrir à l'intérieur. Maintenant qu'il y était, pourtant, il était malgré tout bouche-bée et restait scotché par ce qu'il avait sous les yeux. Il avait eu une idée assez précise de ce qu'il allait voir mais avait encore trouvé le moyen d'être loin du compte.

 

Il s'agissait exactement de la même pièce que le loft de Derek dans l'autre monde. Et pour cause ! C'était la même pièce, la même adresse, la même ville. Seul le propriétaire différait. Le propriétaire et la décoration, il va sans dire.

 

L'agencement des lieux était radicalement différent. Alors que d'un côté, chez le loup-garou, l'ameublement était des plus sommaires et seul le strict nécessaire ayant su se faire une place entre ces murs... Peter avait totalement su prendre possession des lieux et avait laissé sa folie faire des siennes.

 

« Tu veux boire quelque chose ? Proposa Derek en se dirigeant immédiatement vers la cuisine et laissant le plus jeune entrer puis prendre ses aises. Thé ? Chocolat ? Eau ? Jus de fruit ? Bière ? Café ?

\- Je suis mineur, marmonna Stiles, occupé à regarder partout alentours.

\- Être mineur ne t'empêche pas de boire du café, tu sais, tenta vainement de plaisanter le premier, l'envie n'y étant visiblement pas, une étrange théière marsupilami dans les mains. »

 

Le cœur battant la chamade, la bouche légèrement entrouverte : Stiles ne savait plus où donner de la tête et où poser les yeux. Cet endroit était à la fois le paradis sur terre, l'endroit le plus génial où il avait un jour été donné à Stiles de mettre les pieds, après l'Eleventh Hour... mais également le pire qui lui avait été donné de voir, toujours après l'Eleventh Hour.

 

Cet endroit sentait Peter. Cet endroit respirait Peter. Cet endroit vivait Peter. Cet endroit était Peter. Il lui était tout bonnement impossible de douter, même rien qu'un instant, que son défunt collègue et ami ait habité en ces lieux. Toute la pièce le hurlait à qui voulait l'entendre.

 

Le canapé où une couverture Pacman était encore dépliée et avait même été abandonnée en boule sur celui-ci. La tasse Gameboy avec un reste de café froid abandonné sur la table basse fit soupirer Stiles ; et l'adolescent préférait ne pas faire le moindre commentaire au sujet du cendrier poumon posé juste à côté (il avait comme l'impression que Derek ne devait guère apprécier l'objet)

Le meuble de télévision, installé près des escaliers dans lesquels l'autre Peter prenait plaisir à toujours s'installer, n'était rien d'autre qu'un TARDIS. Stiles écarquilla les yeux à sa seule vue. Une énorme collection de DVD remplissait les étagères. A première vue, le tout semblait être rangé dans un ordre que seul Peter devait comprendre... et peut-être n'importe qui susceptible de se pencher sur le-dit classement.

Le bureau, installé dans un coin, avait pratiquement disparu sous une pile de livres (qui menaçait de tomber à chaque instant, d'ailleurs), de DVD (encore), de boîtes vides et de papiers aussi divers que variés. Une poubelle, TARDIS une fois encore, se trouvait juste à côté... mais ne faisait en aucun cas son travail de poubelle.

De nombreux cadres étaient accrochés un peu partout dans la pièce et représentaient tantôt The Shire, tantôt Imladris, tantôt Narnia, tantôt Hogwart....

 

Stiles n'avait pas besoin d'aller plus loin dans l'appartement pour savoir que Peter n'avait pas un seul instant feint d'être celui qu'il était.

Stiles souhaitait aller plus loin dans l'appartement pour en découvrir plus encore. Il voulait plus qu'une poubelle, une couverture, une théière, des posters et un meuble télévisé. Il savait qu'il y avait davantage à découvrir.

 

Là ! Par exemple... ses yeux venaient de s'arrêter sur le paillasson. "Speak friend and enter". Bien sur.

 

« Quand on voit tout ça... on comprend mieux pourquoi il était encore célibataire, souffla Derek, occupé à remplir une tasse.

\- C'est fantastique ici, répliqua aussitôt le plus jeune en le fixant. Fantastic

\- Et encore : tu n'as pas vu le reste de l'appart. L'étage est encore pire, je trouve. Même si le stormtrooper et ses autres... trucs sont ici. »

 

La version humaine, et sympathique, de Derek s'approcha lentement de Stiles. Celui-ci était en train d'admirer, silencieusement pour une fois, le pêle-mêle punaisé au-dessus du bureau. C'était le seul endroit où Peter n'avait pas accroché d'objets étranges tels que ses posters ou ses masques de super-héros Marvel ou DC Comics. L'adulte tendit prudemment ( _brûler l'adolescent n'entrait pas dans la catégorie des idées judicieuses_ ) une tasse chaude... puis garda le silence.

 

« Peter n'a pas toujours été comme ça, murmura finalement l'aîné en regardant les photos lui aussi, une pointe d'amertume dans la voix. Avant, il était bien plus calme, sérieux et... conventionnel. Il rentrait dans les clous. »

 

Intéressé et curieux : Stiles tourna immédiatement la tête vers celui qui parlait. Au vu du spécimen qu'il avait pu rencontrer et côtoyer pendant quelques mois, il avait quelques difficultés à croire Derek.

 

« Il est pas beaucoup plus vieux que moi ; _n'était_ pas. Quand j'étais ado : on faisait souvent des trucs à deux, on sortait souvent... tu vois le genre, quoi. Ma mère ne protestait pas trop étant donné que Peter acceptait presque toujours de m'accompagner. Il me surveillait sans trop interférer dans mes affaires. Je pouvais faire des conneries " _sans abuser sinon je raconte tout à ta mère ; ce qui se passe à Vegas ne reste pas forcément à Vegas, mon pote_ ". Il jugeait que son rôle était surtout de me garder en vie et limiter les dégâts, non de me couver. Autant te dire tout de suite que le deal me convenait amplement. En fait, il nous convenait à tous... Et dans la mesure où ça ne dérangeait pas Peter de faire le Sam : pas de problème... Un soir... on a eu un accident.. »

 

Stiles avait beau l'avoir vu venir, celle-là, il ne pu s'empêcher de fermer les yeux et se mordre les lèvres. Ici aussi. Ici aussi Derek et Peter avaient dû souffrir. Il n'avait pas encore entendu la suite de l'histoire mais il se doutait déjà de ce qui allait suivre.

 

C'est l'oncle qui allait le plus souffrir de l'accident, à tous les coups.

 

« C'est Peter qui conduisait, _Sam je te rappelle_. Je terminais le lycée. J'allais entrer à la fac en octobre et intégrer Berkeley donc il avait un peu... lâché la bride, _on va dire_. _Carrément_ lâché la bride en fait. Il me laissait boire et faire ce que je voulais avant déjà mais là c'était... différent. Il jugeait être simplement là pour vérifier que je ne prenais pas le volant pour rentrer. J'allais devoir apprendre à trouver moi-même mes limites vu que j'allais être en chambre étudiant et... fin Peter quoi. J'ai trop bu, justement. C'était pas grave. On pensait que ça ne serait pas grave... Enfin il pensait que ça ne serait pas grave, j'étais pas vraiment en état de penser quoi que ce soit de mon côté. Sauf qu'on a eu l'accident. »

 

La main de Stiles, celle qui tenait la tasse encore chaude et à laquelle il n'avait pas encore touché, commença à trembler. Son voisin jugea donc préférable de lui retirer l'objet des mains et de le poser sur un coin du bureau. Le silence dans la pièce était presque parfait. L'hyperactif regarda l'autre Hale s'exécuter, perplexe. Il trouvait on ne peut plus étrange le fait que le thé ait aussi soudainement fait irruption dans sa vie : par Peter dans le monde aux loups, par Derek dans celui-ci.

 

« On nous a fait sortir de la route et on a été s'encastrer dans un arbre, reprit finalement Derek, tendu. Peter a été éjecté du véhicule et.. j'avais vraiment trop bu j'ai pas... j'ai pas réussi à appeler les secours. Enfin, je sais pas trop ce que j'ai foutu ce soir là mais je suppose que j'ai pas su les appeler. Y a fallu que ma sœur vienne à notre rencontre pour qu'on soit amené à l'hôpital.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous avez eu ?

\- Un simple poignée foulé, soupira le premier. Peter a dû être opéré et les médecins savaient même pas s'il allait s'en tirer ou pas. Il a changé après ; comme si il avait eu un déclic et... je sais pas ce qui a pu se passer dans sa tête, ça faisait déjà un moment que j'avais abandonné l'idée de comprendre tout ce qu'il pouvait penser, mais... il a commencé à se forger une carapace. Ça doit te paraître difficile à croire vu comment il était avec toi et ce que tu as connu.

\- Je l'ai rencontré la tête à l'envers sur une échelle, murmura Stiles, sceptique. et il m'a demandé de faire pareil pour qu'on soit quitte.

\- Tu es le premier à avoir pu l'approcher d'aussi près depuis l'accident ; à l'avoir connu comme ça. A avoir eu la chance de le connaître réellement, reprit Derek. Son côté décalé est sa protection. Il faisait délibérément fuir les autres en faisant n'importe quoi. Il avait parfaitement conscience que les gens le fuyaient à cause de ça et il en usait et en abusait, le con. Toi ? Tu as su trouver ce côté intéressant et tu as su le marquer. Il me parlait de toi. Tout le temps. Il allait au cinéma avec toi, il allait au bowling avec toi, il sortait avec toi... »

 

Stiles avait mal.

Il avait mal d'entendre Derek parler ainsi de Peter alors que celui-ci lui manquait terriblement.

Il avait mal d'entendre Derek lui annoncer qu'il avait à ce point pu compter aux yeux du défunt.

 

« J'ai déjà fait un tour de l'appartement et... tu l'as marqué plus que n'importe qui d'autre, Stiles. »

 

Il avait mal d'apprendre qu'ici aussi l'homme avait eu à souffrir.

Il avait mal de tout... mais il ne voulait pas que ça s'arrête.

Surtout pas.

 

« Il a l'air heureux sur ces photos...

\- Il l'est. Il pensait l'être à ce moment là. Je pense qu'après l'accident il a simplement décidé de dire merde au reste, cessé de se soucier de ce que pouvaient penser les autres sans pour autant arrêter de se soucier des autres.

\- Il me manque, avoua Stiles, à voix basse.

\- Je sais. Peter est ce genre de gars qui manquent forcément aux autres... sauf si on a pas daigné lui laisser une chance. »

 

oOo

 

Stiles fronça les sourcils et cessa, sans prévenir, d'écouter Derek. Quelque chose était en train de courir dans le couloir de l'étage, venait apparemment de foncer dans une porte ou dans un mur et commençait d'ores et déjà à dévaler les escaliers. L'adulte se tendit instantanément. Il semblait savoir ce qui était en train de se passer et connaissait la marche à suivre. Derek inspira un grand bol d'air puis implose, tout simplement... ou peut-être qu'il explosa ? Derek étant Derek : il fit probablement les deux à la fois.

 

« R2D2 ! Cria l'adulte en passant par dessus le canapé. Reviens ici ! »

 

Stiles resta stupéfié sur place. Il regardait la petite boule de poils qui courait partout dans l'appartement, dans le seul but de fuir un cinglé qui lui hurlait dessus, et qui venait littéralement de lui passer entre les jambes. À tous les coups : voilà le fameux R2D2. L'adolescent cligna alors des yeux plusieurs fois de suite et secoua la tête avec énergie, comme s'il souhaitait se remettre les idées en place de cette manière. Il avait forcément mal entendu ce qui venait d'être dit.

 

 _Forcément_!

 

« C'est pas vrai ça, grogna Derek en attrapant finalement l'animal. Comment tu peux systématiquement réussir à ouvrir cette porte, crétin de chat ? »

 

Après avoir brièvement regardé le fameux « crétin de chat » qui ne cessait de miauler dans les bras de Derek, essayait de lui mordre la main ou le bras pour lui faire lâcher prise et ronronner de temps en temps sans aucune raison : Stiles semblait enfin remarquer qu'il y avait deux autres cages dans le séjour. Autant l'hyperactif pensait pouvoir se faire à l'étrange décoration des lieux... autant il avait plus de mal à l'idée d'un Peter occupé à nourrir des animaux. _Des_ animaux bon sang !

 

« Peter a un chat qu'il a appelé R2D2, fit remarquer Stiles. R2D2 ? _Sérieusement_ ?

\- J'ai arrêté de m'étonner à partir du moment où il a choisi le nom de son serpent.

\- C'est quoi le nom ?

\- Voldemort.

\- Un chat qui s'appelle R2D2 c'est quand même _un peu_ plus étrange qu'un serpent appelé Voldemort, tu me diras. Mais il en a d'autres des comme ça ?

\- Sa tortue, Leia, est dans sa chambre ; Jabba, le chien, doit être en train de pioncer dans son panier ; le hamster The Doctor est là-bas en train de tourner dans sa roue ; Hedwige le canari doit essayer de réveiller Jabba ; Dark Vador, le... lapin... blanc est ici.

\- Tu te fous de moi ?

\- J'en ai l'air ? Questionna Derek du bout des lèvres. Et y a Gizmo, qui doit bien être la seule bestiole sympathique ici, qui est dans la chambre de Peter à dormir sur son lit. »

 

D'abord le thé, maintenant le Mogwai : Stiles trouvait définitivement que ça commençait à faire beaucoup de coïncidences d'un monde à l'autre.

 

oOo

 

Derek n'avait pas sur dire non lorsque Stiles lui avait demandé s'il était possible d'aller rencontrer toute l'arche de Peter. Chien, chats, tortue, serpent : l'adolescent voulait voir tout le monde et avait tenté la méthode des yeux de chiots (version Stilinski et non McCall) pour y arriver. Le test fut concluant et il su obtenir gain de cause.

 

Les deux s'étaient donc rendus à l'étage. L'aîné jugea utile de prévenir le cadet au sujet des escaliers et lui demanda de faire attention. Stiles avait acquiescé, mordant sa langue afin qu'un " _T'en fais pas, je connais ces escaliers par cœur_ " ne quitte pas sa bouche. Après avoir pu rencontrer Hedwige, eut un geste de recul face à Voldemort et vu le gros Jabba, qui portait définitivement bien son nom... le duo était allé retrouver Gizmo et Leia. Le plus âgé se moquant de l'autre qui devait essuyer ses chaussures pleines de bave.

 

« _Don't dead open inside_ , lu Stiles du bout des lèvres, grimaçant. C'est...

\- C'est Peter. »

 

Exactement comme pour le rez-de-chaussée : Stiles trouvait que l'étage correspondait à merveille au spécimen qu'avait été Peter. Son comportement ne différa donc pas. L'adolescent regardait partout, détaillait tout ce qu'il pouvait, il admirait et regrettait de n'avoir jamais pu faire la visite en compagnie du propriétaire.

L'arbre généalogique des Black recouvrait la majeure partie d'un des murs du couloir. Même si cela faisait un moment que Stiles n'avait pas regardé le cinquième volet de la saga... il avait l'impression qu'il ne manquait rien, ou pas grand chose en tout cas. Le mur parallèle était, quant à lui, resté vierge de toute décoration.

La porte de la chambre de Peter annonçait la couleur et nul ne pouvait entrer dans la pièce sans avoir été prévenu. « Don't dead open inside », Stiles trouvait que Peter aurait pu trouver quelque chose de plus adéquat « Welcome in Wonderland », « Neverland » ou peu importait... quelque chose qui n'annonçait pas l'apocalypse et une attaque de zombies.

Les autres pièces étaient plus neutres en apparence. Si rien n'était inscrit ou dessiné sur les portes : l'intérieur des deux pièces restantes n'en demeurait pas moins... Peteresque.

 

« Pourquoi diable y a-t-il un hamac dans sa bibliothèque ? Sourit Stiles en recommençant à regarder partout, penchant la tête sur le côté afin de regarder le titre des livres qu'il avait sous les yeux. Les encyclopédies Harry Potter, Le seigneur des anneaux, Game of thrones, Star Wars, Tolkien, The walking dead. Je connais pas le huitième des romans qu'il a sur ses étagères.

\- Je pense pas qu'il le connaisse non plus, souffla Derek en s'approchant derrière lui. Quant au hamac... Peter ne supporte pas de dormir avec quelqu'un. Il a jamais supporté. Donc quand il a quelqu'un chez lui : il se réfugie ici et dort dans son hamac. »

 

Stiles se demandait si ceci était également valable pour l'autre Peter, le loup-garou, ou s'ils s'éloignaient sur ce point là. Une petite voix lui soufflaient que les deux se rejoignaient une fois de plus.

 

« Il pouvait pas faire comme tout le monde et avoir une chambre d'ami ? Oh. Attend. Laisse moi deviner : c'est Peter. Tout comme le fait d'avoir une couverture Greyjoy pliée sur une chaise et un faux bouquin posé au dessus. Pourquoi diable a-t-il un faux bouquin, en plus ?

\- Il trouve ça cool. »

 

Dans la troisième et dernière pièce de l'étage, outre la salle de bain, Peter avait simplement entreposé quelques maquettes. Bois, carton, lego : l'homme variait les matériels et les lieux qu'il tentait de représenter.

 

Pour le coup, Stiles fut de nouveau surprit. Il avait du mal à s'imaginer que l'homme qui n'avait pas su détacher les menottes et qui était du genre à faire le cochon pendu sur une échelle avait suffisamment de patience et d'adresse pour faire tout ça. Poudlard, Minas Tirith, un vaisseau spatial... il y avait de tout et de rien dans la pièce.

Même si rien devenait vite un tout.

 

« J'ai l'impression d'être un gosse dans un magasin de jouets, souffla Stiles en détaillant dans la chambre. Il a sérieusement un zombie dessiné au dessus de son lit ? Il a rien trouvé de mieux ? Remarque... ça suit la citation qu'il a sur sa porte.

\- C'est un chouette zombie, je trouve.

\- C'est un chouette, zombie, confirma le premier en s'approchant du mur pour regarder le dessin. Il est génial ce zombie. »

 

Derek décida de laisser Stiles contempler la pièce et lui laisser un peu d'espace. Il prit place sur une poire installée dans un coin et attendit le moment où l'adolescent se désintéresserait de la décoration. Il savait que Stiles et Peter étaient semblables en bien des points mais n'avait, jusqu'alors, pas eu conscience que c'était à ce point.

 

Le lycéen s'était émerveillé devant tout ce que Peter préférait. Ses dessins favoris ; ses objets de prédilection ; ses livres coups de cœur. Que ces deux là aient pu s'entendre comme larrons en foire et sympathiser aussi vite était on ne peut plus logique.

 

« J'ai toujours trouvé ce cerf complètement flippant dans Hannibal mais là : il paraît nettement plus cool.

\- De quoi tu parles ?

\- Du truc sur son courrier. Et pourquoi il a son courrier dans sa chambre ? »

 

oOo

 

Assit en tailleur sur le lit de Peter, après avoir remit plus ou moins bien les couvertures et regardé l'ordinateur qui était abandonné sur le matelas, sans doutes depuis le matin du meurtre : Stiles caressait Gizmo derrière les oreilles. Le chaton était venu se pelotonner contre les jambes de l'adolescent dès qu'il avait vu l'humain prendre place et, depuis, ronronnait à tout va... excepté lorsque l'hyperactif bougeait un peu trop ou cessait ses grattouilles : auquel cas l'animal miaulait et réclamait qu'il reprenne. Un petit sourire aux lèvres, pas des plus convaincantes mais néanmoins présents grâce au comportement de Gizmo, Stiles écoutait Derek.

 

Ce dernier avait accepté de lui parler un peu plus de Peter ; de ce qu'il appréciait ; de ce qu'il faisait ; de celui qu'il avait pu être "avant" cet accident qui semblait avoir tout bouleversé. Même si ça faisait toujours mal d'en entendre parler, ça n'avait malheureusement pas beaucoup changé par rapport au début de la journée, Stiles avait cependant cruellement besoin de savoir tout ça.

 

Et puis : on ne crache pas sur un Derek bavard, si ?

 

« Derek ? Je ne comprends pas pourquoi t'es le seul à faire... je veux dire : pourquoi ta famille ne t'aide pas ? Ça ne doit pas être facile, pour toi, de...

\- Cora, ma sœur, est encore au lycée. Elle a ton âge, Stiles. Laura prépare son Master of Education et ma mère s'en sentait simplement pas capable. Elle a même pas su entrer dans l'appartement lorsqu'elle est venue à Beacon Hills la semaine dernière et s'est dépêchée de repartir à cause des souvenirs, expliqua Derek, sans grande conviction. Puis j'habite ici, moi. C'est plus simple si je suis celui qui se charge de... débarrasser les lieux et d'entreposer ses affaires à la maison.

\- Plus simple pour qui ?

\- Plus simple pour tout le monde.»

 

Stiles hocha simplement la tête et préféra ne pas aller jusqu'au fond de ses pensées. Il comprenait Derek de la même manière qu'il sentait toute la détresse que pouvait éprouver ce dernier. Sa voix ne trompait personne, ses hésitations non plus. Voir Derek Hale dans cet état rendait le lycéen presque muet (presque).

 

L'adolescent n'avait pas habitué à être dans une situation où le sérieux était de rigueur... bien que, présentement, il ne soit guère tâche ardue que de l'être. Stiles avait également du mal à se faire à l'idée d'avoir à faire affaire avec un Derek aussi humain et dévasté.

 

« Tu lui dirais quoi, à Peter, si tu avais l'occasion de lui dire quelque chose ?

\- De ne pas aller à la boutique. Mais il le ferait quand même.

\- Pas si tu lui dis ce qui va se passer.

\- Bien sur que si, souffla Derek avec amertume. Il savait ce qui allait se passer et il y est quand même allé... mais au moins j'aurais pu le lui dire et il aurait su qu'il manquerait à des gens. Il aurait su que je tenais à lui même si je passais ma vie à lui faire comprendre le contraire.

\- Il savait que tu tenais à lui, Derek. Vu comment il parlait de toi : c'est obligé qu'il le savait. »

 

Les poings serrés sur ses jambes : l'adulte respirait bruyamment. Derek tentait de se maîtriser, de garder son calme, de se contrôler encore un peu. A le voir ainsi, le plus jeune ne pu s'empêcher de se dire que, dans l'autre monde, le loup-garou se serait déjà transformé depuis un petit moment... avant de se souvenir que jamais, Ô grand jamais, Derek n'aurait autant parlé et, de ce fait, n'aurait jamais eu de raisons de se mettre en colère.

 

« Ça ne l'a pas empêché d'aller se faire tuer, grogna l'adulte, la voix cassée.

\- Il ne l'a pas fait exprès, s'indigna Stiles en colère face à pareilles accusations parfaitement injustifiées.

\- Bien sur que si ! il s'est sacrifié cet abruti ! Hurla le premier en se redressant avant d'écarquiller les yeux et baisser la tête. Oublie. Juste... oublie. »

 

L'aîné se réinstalla aussitôt sur son siège et tenta, une nouvelle fois, de se calmer. Il n'avait de cesse de répéter, encore et encore, de petits "je suis calme ; je suis calme. Derek : tu es calme" comme si cela pouvait avoir un quelconque effet apaisant sur sa personne !

 

Stiles, de son côté, recommençait à froncer les sourcils et ne comprenait absolument pas ce qui était en train de se passer. Il ne comprenait pas ce que voulait dire Derek. Enfin si. Si : il le comprenait. Parfaitement même. Mais s'il réussissait sans mal à comprendre les mots, ceux-ci n'avaient pas pour autant davantage de sens.

 

« Tu lui en veux d'être mort, chuchota le lycéen en regardant Gizmo partir à toutes pattes et miaulant son mécontentement à Derek. Derek ? Pourquoi tu en veux à Peter d'être mort ?

\- Parce qu'il savait ce qui allait se passer ! Il savait qu'il allait mourir ! Voilà pourquoi je lui en veux. »

 


	18. Chapitre 17 (NC)

**-A**

 

[ _Mercredi 1er octobre 2014_ ]

 

Le temps paraissait à présent être comme en suspension et la terre avait soudainement cessé de tourner, autour du soleil évidemment, dès l'instant où Derek avait osé balancer ces quelques mots, cette bombe même, en plein dans la figure d'un Stiles qui n'avait rien demandé et n'en croyait pas ses oreilles (qui n'en croyait surtout pas ses oreilles). "Parce qu'il savait ce qui allait se passer ! Il savait qu'il allait mourir". Ça ne pouvait être vrai. Impossible. C'était tout simplement impossible.

 

Comment diable Peter aurait-il pu avoir connaissance de ce fait ? Comment aurait-il pu savoir que sa mort était on ne peut plus proche... pour ne pas dire imminente ? C'était insensé. Juste insensé... mais insensé n'était pas impossible. Insensé était juste... insensé, justement.

 

Pourtant, plus les secondes s'égrainaient et plus Stiles pouvait se faire à cette idée, même s'il ne l'acceptait pas pour autant. Elle avait au moins le mérite d'expliquer l'étrange comportement de Peter juste avant que tout dérape. Pourquoi avait-il paru si étrange ; si proche et si loin à la fois. Les interrogations de l'adolescent au sujet de cette journée commenceraient peut-être, enfin, à trouver leur réponse.

 

Avaient-elles seulement une réponse ?

 

« Co-comment ça ? Balbutia le lycéen. Pourquoi tu- _vous_ dites...

\- Tu ne fouines pas dans les affaires de ton père, toi ? Le coupa Derek, étonné. J'aurais pourtant juré... t'as le profil type des petites fouines. »

 

Stiles lança un magnifique regard noir à son interlocuteur. Une fois n'est pourtant pas coutume : il décida de ne pas rebondir sur la remarque et se contenta de la laisser couler, faisant comme s'il n'avait rien entendu. Après tout : Derek n'avait pas non plus totalement tords.

 

« Il refuse de me parler de cette enquête et depuis... _Peter_ , il ne se sépare plus de ses dossiers, marmonna-t-il à la place. Et je suis pas une fouine.

\- Tu m'en diras tant. »

 

L'adolescent leva les yeux au ciel. Il décida de ne pas répliquer, _et de réellement ne pas le faire cette fois_. Derek n'avait, après tout, pas plus tord qu'un peu plus tôt. Malheureusement pour eux. L'adulte était actuellement en train de fixer ses pieds, perdu dans ses pensées. Il était loin de se douter que le plus jeune, juste en face de lui, était en pleine dispute avec lui-même. Comment aurait-il pu y penser ?

 

Derek soupira puis redressa la tête afin de s'intéresser de nouveau à celui qui était venu lui donner un coup de main dans les cartons ; cartons qui n'avaient pas beaucoup avancés. L'homme semblait être tiraillé entre deux choix. Il n'était guère difficile de deviner lesquels : soit il expliquait la situation à Stiles, soit il ne lui disait rien. Sachant que s'il optait pour la première solution : aucun retour en arrière ne serait possible.

 

Soudain, et sans crier gare, Derek se redressa. C'était à croire qu'il avait été installé sur des ressorts et avait attendu juste assez longtemps pour qu'on oublie qu'il en était justement ainsi. Face à ce brusque mouvement, Stiles sursauta et regarda, interloqué, l'aîné. Ce dernier était à présent près de lui et attrapait l'ordinateur installé sur le matelas. Il prit ensuite place juste à côté du plus jeune qui n'y comprenait plus rien.

 

_Non qu'il ait comprit grand chose jusque là._

 

Impatiemment, Derek avait regardé l'ordinateur s'allumer. Si l'engin était loin d'être lent au démarrage, il n'était pourtant pas encore assez rapide au goût du neveu. Ce dernier n'hésita pas longtemps, _pas un instant en fait_ , quand il dû cliquer sur l'icône permettant d'accéder à la session de Peter. Il commença, sans réfléchir, à taper le mot de passe... pour finalement se retrouver bloqué en plein milieu.

 

« Un problème ? Supposa immédiatement Stiles.

\- Il pouvait pas mettre " _full moon_ " comme mot de passe ? Plutôt que ses séries à la con... »

 

L'adolescent resta silencieux, ce qui commençait étrangement à devenir une habitude (dommage que ça ne soit pas avec le bon Derek) et ne releva pas la remarque. Il se contenta de l'enregistrer dans son disque dur interne et de l'ajouter à la liste des étrangetés de ce monde totalement humain. Pour l'instant.

 

Après tout : l'autre aussi avait commencé en étant un monde sans surnaturel et bestioles étranges.

 

« T'as l'air de connaître le début...

\- Que le début, justement.

\- Dis toujours pour voir.

\- 4 8 15...

\- 16 23 42, termina aussitôt l'adolescent, fier de lui. 4 8 15 16 3 42, c'est les numéros maudits dans Lost. »

 

 _Qui ne tente rien n'a rien_. Derek jugea donc qu'il ne risquait pas grand chose à écouter le lycéen ; tout au plus de voir apparaître à l'écran le message "le nom d'utilisateur ou le mot de passe est incorrect", rien de bien grave en somme. Avec grand plaisir, et une once de surprise également, il vit la session se charger, le fond d'écran ainsi que les icônes chargeant rapidement.

 

Stiles fut surprit lorsqu'il découvrit qu'un diaporama servait de fond d'écran à Peter et plus encore lorsqu'il comprit le contenu. Sans même s'en rendre compte, il s'était approché de Derek et regardait par dessus son épaule. L'autre Derek, le loup-garou donc, l'aurait envoyé contre un mur en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour citer les planètes du système solaire dans l'ordre.

 

L'humain était donc plus civilisé que le lycan. Voilà qui était bon à savoir !

 

« C'est ta sœur ? Euh... _votre_. Désolé, je... et là c'est... et pourquoi je suis là aussi et... Derek ?

\- Il tient à toi. Tu es là. Logique. »

 

Stiles n'eut pas droit à davantage d'explications, non qu'il en eut besoin pour comprendre mais il aurait aimé les entendre ; en plus d'entendre Derek parler pour autre chose que le menacer, il l'avouait. Jamais le loup-garou psychopathe à la retraite ne le croirait lorsqu'il lui raconterait comment était ce Derek. Jamais ! C'était impossible.

 

Quelques secondes plus tard l'adulte avait lancé, au hasard, un des multiples navigateurs de recherches que Peter avait installé. Ils durent attendre que les différents sites figurant dans les favoris du propriétaire du laptop se chargent avant de pouvoir, enfin, se rendre là où le souhaitait Derek. Ce qu'il pouvait maudire son oncle et ses lubies étranges, parfois ! Il les maudissait presque autant que Stiles semblait les apprécier.

 

« Pourquoi on va dans ta- _votre_ boîte mail ?

\- Peter est un idiot mais un idiot intelligent, grogna le second. Et tutoie moi, bon sang.

\- C'est assez contradictoire, ça, remarqua Stiles, penché sur Derek, parlant tout près de son oreille. L'idiot intelligent hein, pas le... mon dieu. »

 

À mille lieues de se douter de ce qu'il allait découvrir, même s'il doutait fortement que ça lui plairait, Stiles avait innocemment observé Derek tandis qu'il cherchait le dernier e-mail que lui avait envoyé Peter. Intrigué, il l'avait regardé cliquer dessus puis télécharger une pièce jointe tout en faisant bien attention afin de ne pas lire le message. Les yeux ronds, oubliant aussitôt le fait que sa curiosité n'avait pu être assouvie en lisant le contenu du mail, l'hyperactif avait alors découvert de quoi il en retournait réellement.

 

Cela faisait des années qu'il mettait son nez dans les affaires de son père, tantôt avec Scott, tantôt seul. Peu importait quel monde était le vrai et lequel n'était qu'un étrange rêve : Stiles avait des souvenirs dans les deux... or, dans l'un comme dans l'autre, il avait toujours fouiné partout.

 

Parfois il avait essayé d'aider son père, au grand damne de l'homme d'ailleurs. Parfois il avait grimacé en se disant que même ici, dans un comté aussi calme que celui où était situé Beacon Hills, les pires tarés pouvaient sévir. Cette fois, et pour la première fois, Stiles se disait pourtant que tout ceci le dépassait.

 

Ce qui, en d'autres termes, signifiait que ça ne pouvait pas davantage l'intéresser.

 

« Mais il... il avait oublié ses DVDs dans sa voiture... et c'est moi qui me suis proposé pour y aller, souffla-t-il. C'est pas lui qui m'a demandé.

\- S'il te l'avait demandé tu n'y serais pas allé. Si tu es comme Peter, et tu l'es, tu aurais prit un malin plaisir à ne pas y aller. Il espérait que tu te proposes, je pense. Je sais pas ce qu'il aurait fait si tu ne l'avais pas fait. »

 

S'il ne s'était pas proposé : les choses auraient-elles pu être différentes ? L'histoire aurait-elle eut une tournure différente ? Aurait-elle été plus joyeuse ou plus triste et mortelle encore ?

 

« Pourquoi il a fait ça ? Pourquoi il a pas prévenu mon père ou...je sais pas moi... quelqu'un qui aurait pu lui sauver la vie.

\- Il y avait des risques qu'il n'était pas prêt à prendre. Lis la suite. »

 

Stiles posa, l'air de rien, une main sur l'épaule de Derek afin de s'appuyer sur lui puis il approcha un peu plus sa tête de l'écran. Ce n'était, fondamentalement, pas nécessaire mais toutes les actions de l'adolescent n'avaient pas forcément d'intérêt, c'était bien connu !

 

Elles n'avaient pas forcément non plus beaucoup de sens, en fait.

 

« Il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de te perdre, reprit donc l'adulte. C'était lui ou toi d'après l'auteur de la lettre et... oui : il ne voulait pas prendre de risques inconsidérés.

\- Pourquoi toi t'as pas prévenu la police ? S'il te l'a envoyé c'est qu'il sait que tu regardes souvent tes mails, s'énerva Stiles tout en se sachant injuste vis à vis de Derek. Il ne voulait pas prendre de risques ? Soit. Mais toi ? Toi t'as accepté ça ? Pourquoi t'as pas tout fait pour le sauver !

\- Il l'a envoyé en différé, siffla Derek entre ses dents et tuant l'adolescent du regard. »

 

Si Stiles s'était senti coupable dès l'instant où les mots avaient franchis ses lèvres... ce n'était rien par rapport à maintenant.

 

« Il a programmé sa maudite messagerie pour m'envoyer ce mail à une heure précise, murmura l'autre, retrouvant son calme, la voix brisée. J'aurais prit le risque sinon. J'aurais prit le risque que tu te fasses tuer, oui. Et je le ferais encore maintenant si ça pouvait le ramener. »

 

Stiles secouait la tête.

Il n'arrêtait plus de secouer la tête.

Le cœur battant à cent à l'heure : il refusait de croire ce qu'il venait de voir, ce qu'il était toujours en train de voir, ce que Derek lui avait confirmé à sa manière. Il refusait de croire que Peter l'avait manipulé comme il l'avait fait dans le but de, peut-être, lui sauver la vie.

Il refusait de croire que Peter ait pu mourir par sa faute.

 

Il refusait d'y croire parce que cette réalité était trop cruelle.

Beaucoup trop cruelle.

Cette réalité n'était pas pour lui.

Ce n'était pas la réalité. Ça ne pouvait pas l'être !

 

« Je suis désolé, chuchota Stiles. C'est ma faute si il...

\- Si ça n'avait pas été toi il aurait menacé quelqu'un d'autre, marmonna Derek sans conviction. Tu n'es pas celui qui l'a tué, Stiles.

\- C'est l'impression que ça me fait pourtant. J'ai l'impression de...

\- Pas avoir été à la hauteur ?

\- Pas avoir été à la hauteur, confirma le premier. »

  
  


oOo

 

Allongé dans son lit et emmitouflé dans ses couvertures, tant et si bien qu'en sortir semblait être une tâche particulièrement ardue, Stiles avait posé son ordinateur directement sur son matelas et enchaînait les vidéos.

Encore et encore.

Les même images passaient en boucle sur son écran ; les même remarques idiotes qui le faisaient systématiquement sourire ; le même rire qui faisait ressurgir cette culpabilité injustifiée..

 

«  _Fais pas la tête, Derek ! Tu veux que je te raconte une blague ?_

_\- Non._

_\- Alors voilà : 4x² + 2x + 5._

_\- T'as compris la blague, Der" ? Interrogeait une voix féminine_ (qui intriguait toujours Stiles : était-ce Laura ou Cora ?) _. J'ai pas compris._

 _\- Normal, c'est du second degré, s'exclamait alors Peter, fier de son coup._ »

 

Lorsque le shérif monta se coucher, il fut à la fois étonné d'entendre du son provenant de la chambre de son fils... et heureux de ce bruit. La pièce était devenue bien silencieuse depuis quelques temps. Si Stiles recommençait à traîner devant son ordinateur, à regarder ses films ou ses séries et à jouer à ses jeux en ligne jusqu'à pas d'heure le soir : alors peut-être qu'il commençait à accepter la réalité.

 

_L'absence de Peter._

 

«  _Dégage sale chat._

_\- Sois gentil avec R2D2 ! Viens là, gros débile !_

_\- Et après c'est moi, grommelait Derek. Et arrête de filmer Cora._ »

 

Doucement, l'adulte ouvrit la porte de la pièce. Il cessa aussitôt de sourire et de se réjouir du fait que Stiles soit devant son ordinateur à une heure aussi tardive : son fils était actuellement en larme, bien qu'également en train de rire, devant l'écran. L'un de ses oreillers fermement tenu contre lui, il faisait son possible pour étouffer ses sanglots. Le shérif contourna donc lentement le lit afin de s'approcher du plus jeune et tenter quelque chose. Mais quoi ?

 

Il se demandait si interroger Stiles au sujet de ce qui se passait dans sa tête actuellement était une bonne idée. Personne ne voulait savoir ce qui se passait dans sa tête après tout... et ce n'était pas comme s'il n'avait pas déjà une petite idée de ce qui pouvait mettre son fils unique dans cet état. L'homme vit d'ailleurs ses soupçons être confirmés sitôt eut-il jeté un œil sur le portable..

 

« Où as-tu eu ces vidéos ?

\- Derek, répondit simplement Stiles. »

 

Juste après avoir prononcé le prénom du coupable l'hyperactif commença à gesticuler afin de sortir un bras de son cocon. Il appuya ensuite sur la barre espace de son clavier afin de mettre sur pause la vidéo en cours... pour finalement quitter purement et simplement le programme. Hors de question que son écran reste, momentanément, figé sur l'image d'un Peter riant aux éclats.

 

Derek. Cette réponse était courte ; trop courte même dans la mesure où il s'agissait de la réponse du plus jeune des Stilinski. Il n'avait pas le cœur d'en dire davantage... pas plus qu'il n'avait le cœur pour dire n'importe quoi.

 

« Pourquoi ? Tu ne souffres pas déjà suffisamment à ses yeux ? »

 

Stiles se tourna vers son géniteur et le fixa avec deux grands yeux pleins d'innocence ; parce que oui : Stiles était innocent.

Parfois.

Rarement.

Stiles souffrait. Stiles n'était, en réalité, même plus Stiles ; et ce fait bouffait littéralement son père et le reste de son entourage.

 

Où était donc passé le gamin qui courait partout ; le gamin capable de parler de treize choses différentes de manière simultanée et à sept personnes n'ayant rien en commun ? Où était donc parti celui qui n'hésitait jamais avant de mettre son nez dans des histoires qui ne le regardaient pas ; qui se moquait éperdument des répercussions possibles ?

Plus simplement : où était Stiles ?

 

« Lui ai demandé, répondit simplement l'adolescent comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence.

\- Stiles, soupira le shérif.

\- Derek est pas venu me trouver et m'a pas dit "hep _Stiles j'ai des vidéos de Peter. Elles sont sur cette clé. Tchao et souffre bien, hein_ ". On parlait et... je fouinais _peut-être_ un peu et je suis tombé sur des trucs que j'aurais _peut-être_ pas dû voir et... voilà quoi. Y a dû se dire qu'au point où on en était.

\- Pourquoi t'infliges-tu tout ça, mon grand ?

\- Parce que mon autre Peter n'est pas comme ça, _lui_. Ici, Peter me faisait rire et avait su me faire croire qu'il était heureux. Là-bas... je sais qu'il ne l'est pas et il passe son temps à vouloir m'aider et tout ce genre de conneries. Ici, j'ai cru que Peter avait eu une vie heureuse : puis j'apprends qu'il a eu un accident, qu'il a failli crever dans un incendie aussi et... et ici il a accepté de se faire tuer pour que je ne me fasse pas tuer. »

 

Le shérif semblait, et était, mortifié par les dernières paroles de son fils... tant et si bien que le reste de son speech ne retint pas son attention. A genoux près du lit de Stiles, il s'était figé dans cette position pourtant Ô combien inconfortable. L'adulte ignorait comment diable le plus jeune avait été mit au courant... mais toujours était-il qu'il l'était.

 

Ce n'était pourtant pas faute d'avoir veillé à ce que rien ne fuite ; pas faute de ne pas avoir fait des pieds et des mains afin que le plus jeune n'ait pas la moindre chance de le découvrir en tombant "par hasard" sur ces documents rangés dans un dossier, lui-même rangé dans une sacoche, elle-même rangée dans le placard. Quel hasard !

 

Ce gosse était une plaie. Sa plaie. Même sans le vouloir et sans rien faire pour que pareille chose arrive : Stiles parvenait quand même à apprendre ce que l'on cherchait désespérément à lui dissimuler depuis quelques semaines, voire même quelques mois.

 

Quel pouvait donc bien être son secret ? Comment s'y prenait-il pour avoir autant d'informateurs, qui n'avaient sans doutes pas même conscience d'en être ? Le shérif ignorait les réponses... et ignorait également s'il souhaitait réellement découvrir quel était le tour de passe-passe qu'employait son fils.

 

Probablement pas.

 

« Comment tu... »

 

Bon, peut-être qu'il voulait tout de même un peu connaître l'astuce de ce tour de magie. Il n'était pas anormal de se dire que Stiles n'avait pas à tout savoir, loin de là même ! Il y avait des choses qu'il se devait d'ignorer. Tant à cause de son âge que par le fait qu'il ne soit qu'un simple civil n'ayant pas à mettre son nez dans les affaires du bureau.

 

« Derek a reçu une lettre, scannée, par e-mail, expliqua Stiles d'un ton coupant. Peter avait scanné la lettre, préparé un mail pour lui puis l'a paramétré pour qu'il s'envoie plus tard. La lettre a ensuite _mystérieusement_ disparue de chez lui. C'est bizarre hein ? Ce que je ne comprends pas c'est pourquoi Derek peut débarrasser l'appartement alors que l'enquête n'est pas bouclée. Le mec sait où vivait Peter, la lettre a disparu : y a peut-être des indices !

\- Elle n'a pas disparu et n'a pas été posté, Stiles, soupira son père. Il s'y est prit autrement...

\- Comment ? »

 

Le shérif s'humidifia les lèvres et prit son temps pour chercher, fort peu discrètement, les mots les plus adéquats. Le refus qu'il s'apprêtait à formuler allait faire des vagues ; de très grosses vagues même... s'il ne créait pas tout bonnement un tsunami de protestations de la part du plus jeune.

 

Stiles avait, comme beaucoup d'adolescents, tendance à détester qu'on l'évince de quelque chose ; détester ne pas avoir droit à des réponses car on l'estimait trop jeune ou jugeait que c'était trop dangereux pour lui. Il n'avait pourtant pas tendance à se montrer capricieux ! Quand il s'agissait de quelque chose, ou de quelqu'un, lui tenant particulièrement à cœur : Stiles pouvait pourtant rapidement devenir ingérable.

 

« C'est confidentiel, Stiles. Le fait que Derek soit au courant avait déjà créé quelques râleurs mais... avec toi, en plus, qui va fouiner. Stiles : c'est pas bon. C'est pas bon pour toi, pas bon pour le dossier, pas bon pour tout le monde.

\- Je ne suis pas idiot, papa. Ton comportement, par contre, l'est... un peu. Si tu réponds à mes questions, je me contenterais des réponses que tu auras à me donner mais... si tu ne me réponds pas j'irais probablement fouiner afin d'avoir quand même mes réponses. Logique quoi. Mais fouiner c'est pas bon et je me mettrais en danger et tout et tout. Toi comme moi on est pas trop chaud pour que je me mette en danger.

\- Si je te réponds tu auras encore plus de questions et tu iras quand même te mettre en danger, répondit du tac au tac le shérif, atrocement réaliste. »

 

Les sourcils froncés, l'hyperactif s'était redressé sur son matelas et dominait à présent son père qui ne s'était toujours pas relevé. Le shérif ne comprenait pas pourquoi Stiles tenait tant à se mêler de cette histoire. Il était impliqué et en avait à présent connaissance ! N'importe qui voudrait disparaître, oublier. L'adulte se refusait à comprendre ce qui traversait l'esprit tordu de son fils... tout en priant pour que celui-ci ne soit pas en train de chercher une manière de contrer ses dires.

 

Il aurait pu se réjouir de la situation, pourtant.

Il aurait pu se dire que Stiles semblait, enfin, intéresser par quelque chose ; se dire que Stiles recommençait à agir plus ou moins normalement ; se dire qu'un Stiles qui parle est un Stiles qui commence à remonter. Il aurait pu se dire que c'était bon signe.

 

C'était bon signe... mais ça ne serait pas un bon signe longtemps.

 

« Bien. J'irais donc me mettre en danger sans avoir la moindre idée dudit danger. Et... _oh_ ! Il est vingt-trois heures. C'est l'heure parfaite pour aller fouiner et se mettre en danger afin d'avoir, peut-être, des réponses aux questions que je te pose et auxquelles tu as une rép- _papa_ ? Le premier meurtre a eu lieu début juin. J'ai bon ?

\- Oui. »

 

Au moins avait-il cessé son chantage.

 

« Le second a eu lieu au milieu du mois de juillet et Peter... Peter a été tué début septembre, poursuivit l'adolescent en accélérant soudainement son débit de parole et se précipitant vers son bureau afin de noter ce qu'il était en train de dire. Il semble qu'il y a environ un mois et demi d'écart entre chaque meurtres, pour l'instant. S'il continue sur cette voix : le prochain aurait lieu d'ici deux semaines.

\- Stiles...

\- Je suppose que dans tous les cas ils ont reçus une lettre qui leur demandait de choisir entre leur mort ou la mort d'une autre personne... compte-tenu de ta réaction lorsque je t'en ai parlé : je pense ne pas me tromper. _Je me trompe pas ?_ Génial. Les trois fois ça a été un meurtre par balle mais... le profil des victimes est une variable : y a eu un avocat, un libraire et... Peter qui n'était ni avocat ni libraire. Les lieux des meurtres sont différents aussi : le premier ayant été tué devant chez lui, donc là c'est sur qu'il connaissait son adresse ou alors il l'a suivi après le boulot et du coup il la connaît quand même. Peter c'était devant la boutique et... le deuxième gars... dans sa voiture. Non ?

\- C'est ça... confirma le shérif du bout des lèvres.

\- On a donc déjà deux variables : la profession et le lieu des meurtres, marmonna Stiles à son intention. Je vais maintenant te poser une question et ta réponse, ou ta non-réponse qui sera quand même considérée comme une réponse, peut changer beaucoup de choses... est-ce qu'on a encore de la laine de couleur à la maison ? »

 

Il n'y avait, étrangement, rien d'étonnant dans cette demande... aussi farfelue puisse-t-elle paraître aux oreilles du commun des mortels. Stiles avait en effet pour habitude, lorsqu'il mettait son nez dans les affaires de son père notamment mais aussi pour des problèmes plus personnels, de travailler de la sorte. Il accrochait des notes, des pages internet, des photographies sur tous les murs de sa chambre puis reliait les différents éléments avec des fils de différentes couleurs. Il pouvait ainsi savoir où il en était en un rien de temps ! D'un coup d’œil : Stiles pouvait se remémorer l'ensemble de l'enquête, voir quel pan de l'histoire manquait d'éléments puis tenter d'y remédier.

 

C'était plus visuel. Des notes ça s'entasse, ça se mélange et il est difficile de tout avoir sous les yeux.

 

Scott avait, plusieurs fois, fait remarquer qu'on pourrait se croire dans un film où les héros, _ou les méchants qu'importait au fond_ , devaient s'infiltrer dans un musée. Les fils remplaçant alors les rayons que les protagonistes devaient impérativement éviter. Le jeune McCall demandait ensuite à son meilleur ami s'il était possible qu'il lui explique l'affaire et le code de couleur, les raisonnements faits et les conclusions tirées... et le regrettait aussitôt. Car, comme dit précédemment, personne ne voulait savoir ce qui se passait dans la tête de Stiles.

 

C'était une méthode plutôt efficace, le shérif devait bien l'admettre : mais encore fallait-il réussir à s'en imprégner

 

« Dans mon bureau.

\- Une autre question maintenant, se réjouit Stiles en tapant dans ses mains. Qui étaient les personnes menacées dans les autres lettres ?

\- La femme et le petit-ami. »

 

Stiles fronça les sourcils. Il recommença ensuite, machinalement, à mâchouiller le bout de son stylo, qui n'avait d'ailleurs plus vraiment l'aspect d'un stylo. La réponse de son père était presque trop logique ; trop banale ; trop cohérente pour les deux premiers cas... mais certainement pas pour celui qui l'intéressait le plus.

 

« La femme et le petit-ami, répéta l'adolescent sans chercher à retenir sa grimace de déception. Donc deux personnes que les victimes aimaient, _j'espère pour eux_... Qu'est-ce que je viens faire dans l'histoire, moi ?

\- Stiles...

\- Non. _Non_ , il... On a déjà parlé de ça. J'ai parlé de Lydia et on a un peu dérapé et... il y croit pas. Il croit pas en l'amour et toutes _ses_ _conneries_ comme il dit.

\- Une fois c'est un incident ; deux fois une coïncidence... mais trois fois c'est une preuve.

\- Ça fait deux fois, souffla le premier, sur de lui. Ça fait deux fois, pas trois. Ton avocat aimait sa femme ; ton libraire aimait son petit-ami ; Peter ne m'aimait pas... non.»

  
  


**-B**

 

[ _Mercredi 1er octobre 2014_ ]

 

Occupé à tourner sur la chaise de son bureau, et trouvant cette activité particulièrement passionnante, Stiles jetait régulièrement un coup d’œil à son cellulaire. Il y avait eu beaucoup trop d'actions de l'autre côté. Beaucoup de choses avaient changé en l'espace de quelques heures. Toutes ses convictions au sujet de la mort de Peter, et celle des autres, avaient été remises en question et il avait bien besoin de quelqu'un à qui en parler ; quelqu'un capable de l'aider, si possible, ce qui excluait d'office Scott.

 

« Peter ?

\- Tu appelles sur mon portable, Stiles. Bien sur que c'est moi.

\- On... on peut se voir ? Je peux passer chez toi ?

\- J'arrive, murmura le lycanthrope en percevant la détresse du plus jeune.

\- Te presse pas hein. J'ai juste... besoin de parler à quelqu'un d'intelligent et... et t'es un peu le seul à qui je peux parler du coup. Je pourrais parler à Lydia mais elle me prendrait pour un taré et... je pense qu'elle me prend déjà limite pour un taré donc autant ne pas empirer les choses. Tu peux ramener de la laine ?

\- De la laine ?

\- Rouge, bleue et verte si possible. Si t'en as pas : prends un pull de Derek... je pense qu'il s'en sert pas souvent vu qu'il se balade la moitié du temps à moitié à poil. »

 

Stiles attendit l'arrivée du lycanthrope... mais pu attendre longtemps.

 


End file.
